Devil May Cry: Revolution
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Alternate version of the first Devil May Cry game. Dante x Trish pairing.
1. Scent of a Woman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMC or any of it's characters.

 **AN:** Hey there, this story is just a dream I had, I felt I had to write it, is not exactly as I dreamt it but it helped me get ideas so here it is. I hope you like and enjoy it. The theme well it's obviously romance and lots of action. I'll try to recreate the story with some slight changes. Don't take it too seriously, I consider the orinal story awesome, this is just for entertainment.

* * *

 **Devil Mar Cry: Revolution**

 **CHAPTER 1 "Scent of a Woman"**

"Trish" Mundus called.

"Yes, Master?" Trish answered to his call, kneeled on one knee before him. She kept her face looking down.

"I believe you met Vergil" Said Mundus with his grotesque voice.

Trish just kept silent.

"Here I introduce you to the new Vergil, my servant, _Nelo Angelo_ "

Trish surprised and turned her stare to her Master Mundus, next to him, stood Nelo Angelo. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had met Vergil before and she never thought he would end up succumbing to him; giving away his soul and own powers for what? For more power? But at what cost?

"I see you are surprised" Mundus said suspiciously.

Trish stood up trying to keep her emotions hidden. She kept her serious face and just stared straight into the nothingness. "I barely knew him, why would I?" She lied.

"Well..." Mundus said resolved. "...now that one of Sparda's sons is under my command, I have a mission for you"

Trish just gulped, hiding her nervousness and fear. She knew Sparda's story and his sons' very well.

"Bring me his brother Dante. I have granted you enough power to defeat him, but if you can't, lure him here, I have plenty of plans for him" Mundus said followed by a sinister laughter. "I'm sure with your beauty you won't have any troubles"

"Yes, Master" She said serious, but still she was surprised with Vergil or what was left of him. He didn't even twitch after hearing his brother's name. He seemed like a mere puppet. _What did he do to you?_ She wondered.

"This is him" Said Mundus as some sort of light emanated from his head, reflecting at the other end of the chamber, Dante's image and the place where he lives.

Trish turned towards the light and saw Dante. She even paralyzed just for looking at him. "Dante..." She whispered. She returned from her thoughts and began to walk away from that room. The enormous doors opened as Mundus opened his arms.

"Trish? You know the rules, don't fail me" He added.

"Yes, Master" She said as she walked away without ever looking back.

"Do what you have to do, but bring him to me" He said with his demonic voice.

Trish traversed to the human world. She wasn't ready for an encounter with Dante just yet. She wanted to see him, hiding in the shadows; follow him wherever he went, try to find his weak point to accomplish her goal without much trouble.

One night in the human world, a portal opened in the skies, and from it, Trish crossed to the human world, descending to the ground from up high. She landed on her feet with her legs a little flexed. She straightened up and stared at Dante's shop at the distance. She started approaching to it stealthily. She climbed up the few stairs to the front door and hid beside a window, peering through the glass to see if he was there. She eyed the entire place in a glance, but there was no sign of him _._ But then, she heard a loud roaring engine coming near. She turned her face and noticed it was Dante on his bike. She didn't think it twice and with a single jump she reached the roof of the building and crouched to not be seen.

Dante didn't even notice her presence, but he had the strange feeling that he had company. He parked his bike next to the entrance and walked in to his shop.

Trish's heart was beating so fast, her adrenaline had risen to the limit with excitement. She sat at the parapet of the building, staring at the door to go inside. She took a breath and thought if it'd be a good idea to go inside or if it was best to go back down and spy on him from the windows. She was just recovering her breath when she heard footsteps coming from inside, reaching the roof. She hastily moved behind the wall of the door. Her heart speeded up again. She even shut her eyes with nervousness.

Suddenly, Dante opened the door to the roof. He stepped outside and had a look around. Trish couldn't be more nervous. He looked behind to the right, then he gave a few steps and looked to the left of the door, and he saw nothing, no one. Then he looked behind the wall of the door, and still he saw no one.

Trish rapidly returned to hide there. She had been just a few feet from him. She could even smell his scent. And her heart couldn't beat faster, it was ready to burst out of her chest.

"I could swear I saw someone up here" Dante said to himself as he reached the edge and looked down. There was no living soul around, but his senses couldn't lie to him. He perceived a particular scent. The scent of a woman, and it was quite attracting. And he could hear her breathing; even if she tried to hide it, his senses are sharper than the rest of humans. He knew he was being watched, but he wanted to keep the mystery. He just grinned and sat on the parapet of the building, facing his back to her. _Who could it be?_ He thought. "I must be losing it, who could reach to the roof without coming from inside?" He said suspiciously. He pulled out his guns and started playing with them.

Trish peeped out her face from behind the wall and stared at Dante. Her heart kept beating fast, she couldn't control it. He made her feel something strange she never felt before. She saw Dante moving his head to a side and she hurriedly hid again behind the wall. _What are you doing Trish?_ She said to herself. _Oh Dante, please go away._ She thought to herself. She couldn't leave until he'd go back inside.

Dante did have the chance to see someone by the corner of his eye. But he just grinned. He turned around and stood up to go back inside. It was enough torture for the stranger woman spying on him. He went inside and went down the stairs till he reached the office. He sat down on the chair behind his desk, thinking of that scent. Who could it be? For a strange reason he couldn't stop thinking about it. There was no way that woman could get down from outside. So he decided to go back and uncover her. But when he went outside again and looked behind the wall, there was no one there. The woman had escaped. He looked around the entire roof, but he found no one. "Where could she have gone?" He whispered to himself.

Trish had already reached down with a leap. Now she hid behind his building. She was starting to think it was a bad idea to keep spying on him, she could get caught easily. But she wanted to know more about him. She needed to.

Dante finally returned to his chair and sat down. He put his feet up the desk and his arms behind his head. He just stared to the ceiling thinking of that mysterious woman. If only he could've had a better look at her. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her. But he easily fell asleep; into a very deep sleep.

Trish was still watching him from out the windows, and she saw him fall to sleep, and thought perhaps this time she could go inside. She checked on the doors and they weren't locked. She tried to make no sound as she went in.

She crept beside his chair and stood there watching him. She eyed him up and down. His posture on the chair made her want to stare more. She sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her legs. "So you are the infamous Dante…." She said quietly. "…oh, but why do you have to be so attractive?" She said moaning. "Trish, you're gonna have troubles with this" She said to herself, thinking she wouldn't be able to complete her mission.

But even in his dreams Dante's unconscious heard her name.

Trish found a piece of paper on his desk, she took it and left a kiss on it. Then suddenly she heard Dante mumbling.

"Trish? Oh yeah baby…." Dante said in his sleep.

Trish paralyzed for a moment. But then she realized he was really asleep. "What are you dreaming baby?" She said sultrily as she stood up and left that piece of paper with her kiss over his lap. She stealthily headed to the doors and went outside.

After a little while Dante woke up, he almost fell from the chair. He could still smell her scent, even more now than before. Then he saw that piece of paper on his lap. He flipped it and saw a kiss. "Ha- she was here" He said grinning.

Trish was spying on him when he woke up. She could notice his interest in her, so she just grinned and decided to walk away. She had crossed an entire block when she heard the phone in his shop ring.

It was a silent night, that even at the distance she could almost hear his conversation. She stopped right there and waited for his next move. She hid in an alleyway just glancing at his place from time to time, until finally he opened the doors and walked out of his shop. Trish hid again and just saw him passing her by on his bike. She gave him a couple of minutes to then follow him. She guided by the sound of his bike, which could be heard from miles away. Then she stopped hearing it, and instead she heard gunshots. She followed the sound but she was impressed with the speed with which he fired. She finally reached to the source but Dante had already finished with the demons. She couldn't have the chance to see him in action. She wanted to know her opponent better, but he seemed to be faster and more dexterous than she expected.

She hid behind a wall, just glancing at him, staring at him without his notice. Both of his guns were still smokey, then he just twirled them in the air and put them back to the holsters.

Dante turned to the right and stared at the strip club at the end of the street. It reminded him of the dream he had just had. "Could that mysterious woman be there?" He whispered to himself. "What the hell, let's find out" He said as he walked into the strip club. He had agreed to meet the customer there anyway.

"What is he doing there?" Trish wondered a little jealous. She'd try to sneak in and find out herself. She was in. She found a spot to spy on Dante and not be seen, at least where Dante wouldn't see her. She was looking at him, unaware of her surroundings. He was sitting on one of the sofas, waiting for someone, but he seemed to be looking for somebody else. Each of these sofas were a bit more private, surrounding round tables.

Suddenly some dancers walked behind Trish. She didn't pay much attention to them until she heard their conversation.

"Girls, that man is so… hot" Said the blonde dancer.

"I know" The brunette said moaning.

"We should go dance for him and see which one he'll choose" Said the redhead as they approached to Dante in a haste.

Trish couldn't help to get pissed; she just closed a hand into a fist and it instantly surrounded in lightning, never losing sight of him.

Dante sensed Trish's powers, he frowned for a second and instantly readied for if any demon would show up.

Trish noticed that so she relaxed a little, hiding her powers again. "What are you doing Trish?" She whispered to herself. "Are you jealous, what is wrong with you?" She stopped spying for a moment just as she saw Dante turned his look right into her direction, as if he knew she was there. She straightened up and turned around. "Great, now I'm talking to myself" She closed her eyes for a second grasping from the thick glass walls, and when she opened her eyes again, she gasped in surprise and paralyzed for a moment.

She thought she had been caught, but it wasn't Dante it was just a regular man who marveled with her beauty. The man said hello then continued his way, Trish's stare just followed him, then turned towards Dante again and saw the dancers there next to him.

Dante was laid back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling with his arms on the upper edge of the sofa. He glanced at the redhead woman dancing in front of him then just turned his stare back to the ceiling. The same happened with the brunette. Then the blonde girl started dancing for him, but she was turned away from him. Dante instantly turned his face towards her and sat straight.

"Trish?" He said desperate. _What am I saying? I don't even know if that's her name._ He thought to himself.

The woman turned around and Dante rapidly disappointed, as if he really knew how she looked. He really didn't know her, but he was sure that she couldn't be her. He dreamt her with a mask, but still he remembered her features pretty well.

"No, I'm not Trish, but I can be your Trish if that's what you want" The blonde said sensually as she moved closer to Dante.

"Sorry girls, you're all beautiful but I'm here for business" Dante said trying to get rid of them in a nice way.

"Are you Dante?" A manly voice called from behind the girls.

"Speaking of the devil…" Dante said relieved that the customer had arrived and just in time.

Trish saw how Dante rejected all the girls and at least pleased a little. "He was meeting with this man" She whispered while she spied again. She saw the man gave money to Dante. She sharpened her ears and tried to listen.

"Well, now that it's settled, I'll go find that chick" The man said desperate to leave.

Dante stared at him suspicious. "What chick?"

"I saw this gorgeous blonde woman, just when I came in" The man said.

"Blonde?" Dante wondered.

"Oh yes…" The man said excited. "… she looked so mysterious all dressed in black and she was even wearing sunglasses ha-ha can you believe that? Sunglasses at night… she seemed like undercover"

"Undercover?" Dante said pensive, then stood up and hurried to the entrance.

"Hey! I saw her first!" The man yelled.

"No you didn't" Dante said as he hurriedly reached the entrance, he didn't find any blonde woman so he went outside. He found no one there, it was late at night. He stood at the middle of the street and took a deep breath. "What are you doing Dante? Who are you chasing?" He said to himself as he twisted his lips and shook his head. "I better go home" He got on his bike, he started it and headed home. He parked it outside and entered to his place. "This woman is driving me nuts" He threw himself on the large sofa trying to relax. He didn't take long to fall asleep.

Trish had returned to the demon world. She wanted to find out what was all which Mundus had planned for Dante. Mundus resides in Mallet Island but at the other side of the mirror in the demon realm. Living inside a statue, he seems immobile, but even so he can see it all, no matter where you are, where you go, he is always watching.

Trish found a way to go undercover and find out what she needed. She later returned to the human world, this time to complete her mission.

The time she spent in the demon world went by differently in the human world. Almost a week had passed, even if she just spent a few hours in the underworld.

A thunder roars in the skies and a portal opens. Trish comes out of it and from the altitude the portal is, it even seems she's coming out from the full moon. She descends from the skies and lands on the street. She turns back and sees Dante's agency from the distance. The phone rings at the Devil May Cry while Dante is comfortably sat on his favorite chair behind his desk with his feet up on the desk and his legs crossed.

"Devil May Cry…" Dante answers. "…sorry, we closed at 9" He hangs up the phone. "Again no password, I can't seem to get any more business" He hears an engine roaring outside, like the one of his own bike. Suddenly he sees this gorgeous blonde woman crashing through his doors with his bike, making quite an entrance.

She stops the bike right next to the pool table located close to his desk.

Dante didn't even twitch, he was more excited than he could show. Certainly this is his kind of woman and she seems to be as the woman the man in the strip club described. Blonde, dressed in black and leather, and wearing sunglasses at night.

"Whoa! Slow down babe!" He says with some excitement as he raises his left hand. He really doesn't care for all the mess she caused, that was quite an entrance, plus this was promising to be quite an interesting evening. His place was a mess anyway; with empty bottles over his desk, his creepy trophies on the walls and the countless things you would find if you'd care to take a look around his place.

Trish climbs off his bike and gives a few steps before Dante begins to speak.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He eyes her up and down dumbfounded with her perfection and beauty, he even sits upright behind his desk as she comes closer.

She takes a look around surprised with all these demon trophies he has hung at the walls.

Dante leans forward over his desk. "Nature calls? It's in the back"

Trish keeps looking around without paying any attention to what he says. "So, you must be the handy-man who'll take any dirty job, am I correct?" She says slyly as she stands before his desk with a hand on her hip.

"Almost…." He stands up from his chair and walks towards a poster on the wall of a naked woman; it reveals her breasts as he takes the sword hung over it and swings it with ease. "I only take…. special jobs, if… you know what I mean" He stands right in front of her.

"You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil 20 years ago, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Mr. Dante?" She says certain with some sensuality in her tone.

Dante keeps holding his sword with his right hand, pointing it to the wooden floor. He then gives a few steps closer to her and he sways and spins the sword in the air and says. "Well the way I figure it, in this business a lot of your kind come along, and if I kill each one that comes, eventually, I should hit the jackpot sooner or later" He stops and points the tip of the blade directly to her chest.

"In that case, you should be used to this sort of thing" She says sultrily as lightning surrounds her right arm. She grabs his sword and releases her powers through it. Her lightning reaches to his chest and electrocutes him.

Dante screams in pain then he drops the sword and unexpectedly the woman kicks him and knees him in the chin, pushing him against a table, he crashes with his back as he hits the ground. She rapidly grabs his sword and throws it towards him releasing some of her lightning with it. It stabs his chest and shocks him at the same time, as she keeps releasing her powers through the sword.

"Aarghh…!" Dante yells and squirms in pain as her powers seem endless.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, are you really the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" She says while she keeps releasing her powers against him. "Didn't your daddy teach you how to use a sword?" She mocks and stops attacking him, then she easily picks up his bike she had used to crash the doors and lifts it over her head and throws it towards Dante.

Dante surprises with her strength, he didn't think she could be that powerful with that physique. His pain suddenly disappears while the adrenaline and his demon awake. He rapidly pulls out his beloved guns Ebony and Ivory and twirls them in the air. "A sword… ha-ha… time to go to work guys!"

As the bike comes closer to him, Dante's body surrounds in flames. His power stops the bike for a second then he starts firing to it. His powerful bullets cast the bike towards Trish's direction.

Trish is mouth agape and scared with Dante's power, she tries to dodge the bike that is now in flames as well as Dante. "Ahhh…!" She runs and ends up on the wooden floor. She rapidly turns and stares at Dante with fear.

A fearless Dante, with the sword still stabbed in his chest, stands up and approaches to Trish slowly, still holding his guns. "Even as a child I had powers, there's demonic blood in me" He pulls out the sword from his chest and stabs it into the wooden floor.

Trish still on the floor and perplexed, begins to retreat. "What strength…" She says surprised. A line of fire lights up behind her in front of the door.

The wound left in Dante's chest seems not a problem, for it rapidly heals within seconds before her eyes.

"You were the first one to know about my avengeance looks like I'm getting closer" Dante says with certain hatred and disappointment as he aims at her. But he really doesn't want to shoot. For some strange reason he does not want to hurt her. He just keeps aiming at her.

Trish paralyzes for a moment. She really thought he would shoot. "It seems that way…" She says hesitant as she stands up.

Now that they were a little more relaxed, Dante could perceive that scent. The scent that had been driving him crazy. It was her, he had her now in front of him.

Trish turns around and walks to the entrance. "…I wish I was not your enemy…" She turns her stare down. "My name is Trish…" She takes her sunglasses off.

"What?" He was perplexed. "That name…" He whispers. It was the name he had dreamed about.

"Dante…" She hesitates and slightly turns to look at him. "… I can't…" Her voice breaks down then she runs away.

Dante was paralyzed for a moment. She was exactly as he remembered. "Hey! Wait! Trish!" He yelled. Dante took his sword and followed her outside. He was not gonna let her escape. He saw her eyes before she ran away and he could notice she was not like the rest of them. She was not like the other demons.

Trish made a portal appear in the skies. It was an extremely dark night except for the moonlight. She leapt to the portal, but Dante stopped her. He threw his sword in a Round Trip and before she could traverse, the sword's blade slashed her back leaving a deep wound in her skin.

The portal vanished and Trish fell to the ground, though she landed on her feet. By the time she touched the ground, her wound healed before Dante's eyes as he caught his sword again. Trish kept facing her back to Dante for a moment. She was afraid of Mundus, she was failing her mission. All Dante had to do, was to follow her through the portal, but instead, he stopped her and didn't let her go. She had sowed enough mystery in Dante's mind that he was not letting her go that easily. He needed to know more.

Dante stared at her, he was dumbfounded with her perfection. "I wish you were not my enemy…" He whispered.

Trish could listen to what he said. Her corset had ripped apart from the back, it kept together just by a thin ribbon. She suddenly turned to face him.

They stared at each other for a moment; they are both mesmerized with one another.

Dante was the first to speak. "You are not like the others" He said certain. He walked closer to her but she kept stepping back. He put the sword at his back, showing he wouldn't hurt her.

Trish was nervous. She hadn't been this close to a man before. A real man, that is. She felt something very strange as he drew nearer. Her heart speeded up with no reason. She didn't want to fall in his game or whatever thing he was planning. It wouldn't be hard, for she felt a very strong attraction for him.

Dante felt very attracted to her as well; it was something he couldn't control. He had never felt like this before and he couldn't understand it. Was it her scent? Her beauty? He just hoped he wouldn't fall to her charms. He tried to touch her, caress a side of her face, but Trish rapidly caught his hand, she pushed him and punched him in the stomach, leaving him out of breath.

Dante evidently didn't expect that, so he was caught off guard. "Well this sucks…" He said breathless. He just bent over a little then grinned.

They both stared at each other, trying to find out their next move. "Be a lamb, go gentle on me" Trish said seductively.

It started first as a game.

"Hm…" Dante smirked. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya" He said recovering his breath. "Alright, let's rock baby" He said as he opened his arms to provoke her. "So you wanna play dirty, huh?" As much as her sexy voice could subdue him, he was not gonna fall for her games.

Trish launched at Dante but this time, he evaded all of her moves. They were fighting at close combat at first. Trish was as fast as Dante but it was evident that she needed more training. Although for her first battle against a powerful enemy she was doing great. She evaded Dante's hits as well; getting hit every now and then was no problem for them at all. But after a little while, Trish began tiring. Her moves turned a little slower and those every now and then hits were now almost at every time. So she decided to change tactics. She began using her powers in every move. Every kick, every punch, every jab was electrified and now her hits were more certain and hurting Dante.

Dante felt his body heating up with all the electricity Trish was releasing towards him. He was starting to like it, in small amounts that is, but then it began to piss him off. She was attacking him nonstop and since he didn't want to hurt her much, he was not attacking her the same way, he was not using a lot of his own power, just defending himself. Until his patience would reach its limit.

Trish caught him off guard and kneed him in the stomach. Dante bent over a little then she kicked him in the face, packed in lightning and sent him flying a couple feet away. She straddled him at his groin and started punching his face. Her fists were surrounded in lightning and every hit was shocking his head.

"Aahhrghhh….." Dante yelled in pain with his eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes and Trish looked at them; they were so deep and blue that she paralyzed for a moment. Dante caught her wrists and rolled her over. He was now on top of her breathing heavily, trying to recover his breath. "Ah-ah-ah-ah…"

Trish stared at him with penetrating eyes. "Do I fight too dirty, Dante?" She said sensually.

Dante stared at her as well and grinned. His chest kept moving in and out as he recovered his breath. Her look was mesmerizing him, he couldn't help it, he felt something inside of him awake and something else as well. Her expression of desire made him think he was going the right way. He could feel her desire, feel her body so clung to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his erection, but even as good it felt, she couldn't let herself fall into desire. She pulled him closer into a kiss. Dante's lips were just an inch from hers. He wanted so badly to taste her lips and so did she, but she just couldn't. Her expression of desire suddenly changed then she kneed him at his groin.

"Uhhh…" Dante let out a suffocated breath. He rolled over and lied on the ground for a moment, holding his crotch. "Yeah… you do" He said breathless. "I almost- fell to your….."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…." She chuckled. "What are you talking about Dante, you totally fell for it" She grinned while she stared at him groan in pain.

"You wanna fight dirty, huh?" He whispered to himself. He stayed on the ground face up, but motionless. His eyes were closed and his expression seemed of pain, still.

Trish was standing in front of him with her arms folded. "Oh c'mon Dante, get up!" She said.

Dante didn't reply, then she couldn't help to worry. She looked at him, then moved one of his legs with her boot. "Dante?" She bent over to have a closer look at him, then unexpectedly Dante kicked her in the stomach, sending her some feet away.

Dante stood up in a leap without using his hands as he kicked Trish. "How about that? Ha-ha you totally fell for it" He mocked.

Trish was left breathless with the kick. She stood up fast and launched towards Dante, but this time he was not holding back. Just before Trish could reach to him Dante grabbed his sword and performed a Stinger move, forcing Trish to draw back, but even so, the blade thrust into her stomach a little bit.

Dante kept attacking her with his sword, luckily he was slashing just the air, for she was avoiding the blade quite well.

 _This is not fair, why is he using his sword?_ Trish wondered while she kept dodging his moves. She leapt up from the ground to escape for a moment, but Dante followed her slashing at her legs; she was pushed up even more, then Dante began shooting at her. He shot five times, but of those five, only one penetrated her skin. It barely grazed her arm, but that slight touch of the bullet, hurt as hell. _Ahhh!_ Trish screamed to her insides. _Oh no, now his guns too. But he wouldn't miss that many shots…_ She kept thinking. She set a trap with her powers in the air and others on the ground. When Dante tried to reach her, he was electrocuted, then instantly sent back to the ground and when he got there her was electrocuted again.

"Ah-ahh!" Dante yelled in pain. He surely felt all that heat burning him.

Trish descended again and when she touched the ground, Dante launched at her stabbing his sword into her direction. Trish tried to avoid his moves, but Dante was incredibly fast with his sword; a couple times she got stabbed in the stomach and on the sides.

"Ah-ha….ahh…" Trish let out suffocated screams with every thrust.

Dante couldn't help to get a little horny with her screams, they sounded more like moans, and he couldn't deny the fact that he felt extremely attracted to her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was enjoying the whole thing. He knew she could take that and even more. He started firing again, but this time he shot to her shoulders and her stomach. Trish kept screaming with every blast. And all she could do was releasing her powers against him in the chest, in the head. She couldn't be the only one suffering. She felt and aching pain that was extending to her chest as the bullet pierced her shoulder and then in all her abdomen as it pierced her stomach. She got pissed and launched at him. Her fingernails grew as claws and she used them to slash at his chest. Her nails turned smaller again and she started punching him. She mixed punches and kicks packed with her lightning, causing some damage to Dante. He started fighting back, hand to hand. They were getting screams from each other, loud but enticing screams.

"Ah-ha… ah-ha…" Trish stared at Dante, panting as she slowly began to back down.

"Are you giving up so soon?" Dante said cocky, but still there was some charm in his tone.

Trish smirked. "Not a chance" Trish was exhausted. Dante was reaching to her limit and she was having troubles to hide it but she was not giving up. She launched at him again trying to punch and kick him, but Dante was evading all her hits.

"Who sent you? What do you want from me?" Dante asked as he evaded her fists.

"I want you" Trish said slyly as she clung to his chest.

Dante surprised. "Wha- what?"

He was fooled. The perfect moment to attack. Trish kneed him in the stomach and left him breathless. "Ughh…" He panted.

"But this is not…" Trish kicked him on a side. "….about what I want…" She yelled breathing heavily. She directed a punch right to his face, but he evaded her fist. "…it's what he wants!" She kept trying to punch his face.

Dante caught her fists, restraining her for a moment. "And who is he?" Dante wondered as Trish released some of her lightning through her fists to free from Dante. He felt the heat of her powers burning his hands, so he rapidly let go.

"My Master!" Trish yelled as she released her powers towards Dante.

Dante used his sword to cover up and avoid her lightning, then he pointed the blade at her. "And who is this Master of yours? What does he want with me?" He asked serious and he seemed to be getting pissed. "Tell me!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Trish yelled as she launched at Dante, but just before she could attack him, Dante swayed his sword lacerating her skin. She rapidly moved back. The wounds were very deep and she felt a sting all around them and for a strange reason she wasn't healing as fast as before. She was at a disadvantage with him without weapons and Dante didn't seem to care. She just stood still holding the wounds in her arms and stomach and just stared at Dante.

"And I'm not even trying" Dante said to warn her, to show her what he is capable of without a sweat. "So if you don't speak, I might try" He said with a wicked grin. He started approaching to her very slowly; he kept the tip of the sword down, touching the ground.

The loud grinding began to annoy Trish to a point that it even turned scary. She began to draw back in fear. She could see a different expression in his eyes, something in him had changed. A look full of rage she hadn't seen before, it was as if his demon were taking control of him. The more she drew back, the faster Dante moved. Until he simply ran and launched at her with his sword.

Trish tried to evade every slash, but it was inevitable to be slashed a couple times. Every wound burned her skin. She tried to keep at his level, but Dante is stronger and dexterous then she is. She screamed with every sway of Dante's sword, scared to be caught by its sharp blade. She didn't have any weapons keeping her at a disadvantage with him. Even with her powers, she's not an opponent for Dante. She started thinking what had gone wrong. Where had she lost Dante, she had him at her feet and now he was devilishly enraged. It wasn't Dante she was fighting with. Everything was wrong. She should've done things differently. And now she feared for her life.

Trish kept escaping from his sword, but then he suddenly pulled out his beloved guns and the party got crazy. Now, not only she had to evade his sword but the rain of bullets that were now coming her way. She couldn't do any other thing but to put traps with her powers as a barrier. The bullets clashed with her invisible lightning barriers, so at least she had time to run, to escape. She had no choice, she had failed and everything had turned wrong. She was feeling weaker every second, she needed some rest and Dante, he just didn't seem to have a limit. He didn't even let her breathe and he wouldn't let her escape, not without telling him the truth.

Just when Trish thought she could go, Dante suddenly appeared in front of her, he swayed his sword upwards, lifting her in the air and slashed her back to the ground.

Trish rolled to a side before Dante's sword would touch the ground. She stood up fast, but the wounds he caused to her were even deeper than before. She turned around and saw Dante coming her way again and pretty fast, she stumbled and fell on her back. She saw Dante's sword right about to slash over her, then she saw a steel tube and she didn't hesitate to take it and use it to block his attack, but surprisingly his sword cut it in half. The tip of the sword brushed her skin right between her breasts, ripping her leather corset almost completely. Trish's eyes opened widely in fear. All she could do was kick him and she did. She kicked him with her feet together at the stomach, sending him flying some feet away. She tried to make the most of the time she had, but it was useless. Dante was already behind her; she turned her face to look back and saw him so close and when she turned to the front again, he was already in front of her, although not so close. She was petrified.

Dante put the sword at his back and began to approach to her, although she kept stepping back in fear.

"Dante…" Trish almost cried. "…please…."

Dante could even smell her fear. He closed his right hand into a fist. "I'm not gonna pull my punches" He said mischievously but there was evil in his eyes. He was being corrupted by his demon. He was the first to hit. They started fighting again at close combat. Trish still tried to defend herself, she just hit him back, but every hit from Dante was stronger every time, while hers were just losing force.

Dante hit her hard at the stomach and sent her to the ground. She fell on her back, then Dante lifted her up from her hairs and punched her hard in the face. The smack was so strong that she fell on her side.

Dante seemed to be enjoying the whole thing, mostly her screams. His vicious face was giving him away. He approached to her but waited for her next move.

Trish tried standing up, she was face down, then she put on her knees and rested on her arms. "Dante…" She panted. She could taste the blood dripping from her nose and all the blood in her mouth. She coughed and spat blood. She was slightly shaking. She was losing so much blood that she was losing consciousness. She was seeing double already. "Dante…" She said as she stared at her blood on the ground. She turned over and sat on the ground, holding herself with her arms. "You have no idea how much this hurts to me!" She said sobbing with hatred.

Dante just stood in front of her, staring. He was expressionless, serious. He just seemed to listen.

"And I don't mean the pain!" She yelled in rage. Although she did feel so much pain like she never felt before. She had never gotten beaten up.

At moments it seemed Dante was struggling to control himself, but his demon had so much thirst for blood, that he just couldn't. He wasn't himself at the moment. He began approaching to her again. Trish just stared at him with uncertainty.

"Dante, are you even listening to me!" She yelled in doubt. "I didn't want things to be like this…" She said quietly.

Dante lifted her up again from her hairs and pushed her against an abandoned bus in front of his shop. "You led us to this!" Dante yelled gritting his teeth. He really didn't want things to be like this, but she made him lose control.

"I thought- you were different…" She said as she stared at him; there was a deep sadness in her look. "…but I guess…I was wrong" She whispered.

Dante pissed even more. All she was saying was not true, he was not like this, not a heartless demon. He punched her hard at the stomach. She bent forward, then she punched him hard on a side as she could. He had to strike back so he kept punching her at the stomach over and over. She was breathless already. Every punch made her hit her back on the bus, she could take no more.

"Dante please, stop…" She cried. "…stop!" She yelled with all the strength she had. She just saw Dante took his sword again and meant to impale her. "No!" She closed her eyes and turned her face to a side. She heard Dante scream so loud.

"Ahhhh….!" Dante yelled as he thrust the sword.

Trish could feel how the sword thrust through her stomach, then she opened her eyes and saw him breathing heavily. She stared into his eyes, it was him again. The sword wasn't at her stomach, but beside her, stabbed through the bus.

"Trish…" Dante panted confused.

"Dante…" She whispered and just fainted. She fell over Dante's chest unconscious.

Dante caught her surprised. He had forgotten half of the fight. "Trish!" He said worried. He looked at her closely and saw her body covered in blood, full of small and deep cuts and wounds. "What have I done?" He said desperate. He took her in his arms. "I don't know who you are, but please don't die on me, I'm sorry" He shed a tear on her face then carried her home. He lied her down on the large sofa, then went to the kitchen to grab a bowl with water and a cloth to clean her up. He returned to the office and sat on the center table in front of her. He dampen the cloth in the water and wrung it. "How could I do this to you?" Dante said to himself in regret. Trish was all injured that he just didn't know where to start. All Trish needed was some rest to recover. She had recovered consciousness, but she didn't know what to do now, so she just faked she was still unconscious.

He began with her face. He ran the cloth softly throughout her face. His heart began to speed up, just by touching her. "You are so beautiful" He lamented. "Why did you have to be evil? Why did we have to fight?" He said as he rubbed her arms, wiping off all that blood. He could notice the wounds were healing. He knew she'd be alright. He thought she could wake up any moment. He began to rub her neck, then he slowly slid down his hand to her chest. He began breathing heavily now.

 _Oh Dante, you have no idea how bad I wanted to feel your hands touching me…_ Trish thought to herself. With her eyes closed she couldn't know what he was gonna do, but his touch felt so good for her. _Touch me Dante…_ she kept thinking. She couldn't help to get excited and her heart was about to give her away.

Dante slowly slid his hand between her breasts, but he stopped right in the middle. He could feel her heart beating so fast. He frowned in awe. "It's like if she were awoken" He whispered softly.

 _Oh Dante, I can't control what you make me feel…_

He rather continue before anything could happen. So he kept sliding the cloth smoothly between her breasts. He noticed her corset remained at its place just for the blood and sweat, but with the water from the cloth, it began to loose.

Dante gulped nervous. He paralyzed for a moment. He wanted so bad to rip off her corset and, and… but it wasn't right, at least not having her unconscious. He couldn't control his hands. He inevitably touched her breasts, he did it slowly, caressing them. It felt so nice, so soft. He leaned forward to kiss her, he couldn't resist her lips. He was a mere inch from her lips, he closed his eyes to kiss her, but he suddenly stopped.

 _Oh Dante, why do you stop?_ Trish wondered to herself.

Dante suddenly stood up, he took the bowl of water and went straight to the bathroom in the office. He meant to change the water. He poured the blackened water into the sink then he just stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"What is wrong with you Dante, what are you doing? Why are you nervous?" He said to himself in the mirror. "Well, she's evidently sexy and incredibly attractive…." He said drooling. He shook his head. "I'm losing it…" He said as he rinsed his face in the sink. "…I'm talking to a damn mirror" He stared at himself in the mirror again. "She's totally into me" He said grinning. Thinking of how attractive he is as well. He then heard a noise coming from the office. He grabbed a small towel and dried his face.

Trish didn't know how Dante could react after their encounter. But she was not willing to risk it. She needed to escape and fast, so she just stood up and walked to the entrance. At least she wouldn't make any noise to open the door; there was no door anymore. Luckily the sofas had survived. She tried to make the least noise possible, but inevitably she stumbled with something on the floor making some noise. She thought Dante hadn't heard, but just before the entrance Dante stopped her from behind. Not even a second passed and Dante had her pinned against the wall already.

"You're not going anywhere gorgeous" Dante said as he put his forearm at her neck and pushed her against the wall.

Trish just shut her eyes tightly feeling Dante's pressure at her neck. She tried to move his arm but she couldn't, so she thought of using her powers to set free from him.

Dante rapidly let her loose as he felt her lightning travel through his arm, but he switched hands and started chocking her, lifting her from the ground. She barely had a chance to catch a breath.

"Give me a reason to keep you alive!" Dante said madly.

"Da-nte…" Trish said breathless. She thought how could it be possible that moments before he wanted to kiss her and now he wanted to kill her.

He applied more pressure to her neck. Then he perceived her scent. That scent that had been driving him mad for the past few days. "You're the one who's been spying on me lately, why?" He said more calmed now. He loosened his hold on her a little bit, letting her breathe.

Trish just stared at him. Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't help them from escaping her eyes. "Dante, please… I can't" She cried.

Dante couldn't help to soften a little bit; he put her down but didn't let her loose. "A devil… shedding tears?" He wiped off her tears with his other hand, not letting her loose. "Why don't you tell me the truth. I won't let you go until you talk"

Trish shed a tear once more but this time, it fell over Dante's hand. She took his hand trying to make him loosen his hold on her a little bit to talk. She looked down then stared into his eyes. "I know where you brother is" She said certain.

"My brother?" Dante took aback. He had many years without knowing about him. "But that's not what you're here for, are you?" Dante said calmed then let her loose, but still he cornered her at the wall with an arm at each side of her face.

Trish kept sobbing, trying to think what to do, what to say.

"Devils never cry. These tears are a gift only humans have" Dante said strangely loving as he stared at Trish deeply.

They stared at each other for a moment. They were so close to each other.

"Trish…" Said Dante as he moved a lock of her hair from her face. "…tell me why you're really here, why did you spy on me?"

"Okay" Trish turned her look down before speaking and kept staring down. "I'm here because… I was sent for a mission, but I didn't do things as I should've had and I ended up falling for…" She just stopped talking.

Dante lifted her face with his hand and stared into her eyes. "You fell for me?" He asked serious.

"I know you don't believe me, that you think this is a trap and that devils have no feelings, but I'm not like them!" Trish said desperate.

"I know that" Dante said as he stared at her deeply. "I knew I wasn't wrong. I knew there was something different in you" He grinned mischievously. "You could've just seduced me you know, I would've totally fell for it, we didn't have to fight" He moved a little closer to her. "I don't know what you did to me, but since you spied on me I could feel you, smell you…" He whispered. "…your scent is so… alluring. You had me fooled. I was totally mad about you, I even dreamed of you and we hadn't even met. What did you do to me?" He said to her slyly as he clung to her body.

Trish could feel all of Dante's body against hers. Her heart instantly speeded up together with her breathing. "Oh Dante…" She moaned feeling Dante's erection rub between her legs. She suddenly felt her body weaken, she was feeling something she had never felt before. "I feel so…" She said panting.

Dante reached his face so close to hers, he could almost breathe her desire, taste it. "Horny?" He whispered into her mouth.

"Yes…" She panted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their lips met in a passionate and yet desperate kiss. They felt such strong connection, that they just wanted this moment to last forever. They aroused more and more within seconds. Trish had never felt something like this before and she definitely didn't want it to end.

"Oh Trish, you have no idea how bad I longed for this" Dante said moaning as he parted his lips from hers for a moment as he reached his hands to her ass. He pressed himself harder against her and kept kissing her.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned, she could feel his erection even more. "…I don't know why I tried to resist you…" She reached a hand to his hardened crotch. "…but I want to feel you more…" She said moaning into his mouth as she squeezed his cock, feeling how hard it is. "…so deep inside of me" She panted.

Dante suddenly stopped and stared deep into her eyes.

"Make me yours…" She whispered.

"Say no more" Dante moaned aroused and continued kissing her desperately. He lifted one of her legs and held it at his hip, then the other. She instinctively wrapped them around his hips. Then he pushed her against the wall so strongly.

Trish moaned strongly as she felt Dante's erection poke in between her legs. "Ahhh…!" Her corset loosened completely with so much friction, leaving her breasts for Dante's delight.

Dante couldn't resist her perfection and reached his hands to her breasts. He fondled them softly, feeling their softness. He had to taste them. He wanted to feel them in his mouth, so he reached his face closer to them and started licking her nipples then he sucked a little bit. Trish's moans turned him on even more. He started kissing her again, then he gripped from her hips and carried her all the way to his room. They never stopped kissing, devouring each other. Dante reached upstairs, then headed to his room; he kicked the door open and got in, then he kicked it again with the back of his boot and shut the door.

He gently lied Trish down on the bed and stood before her. He stared at her for a moment, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. His erection was so stiff that it hurt to keep it in his pants, he needed to release the beast and Trish couldn't help to notice that. She tried staring into his eyes but his erection made her look at his crotch instead.

Trish sat up on the edge of the bed in front of Dante. She unbuckled his belt then turned to look at him. Dante suddenly began feeling nervous. Trish zipped down his trousers, then pulled them down a little bit. She had never been in a position like this before, everything was new. And she just loved how it looked inside his underwear. She couldn't help to touch it. She rubbed his balls first then all his shaft so slowly; she wanted to feel it all. She pulled down his underwear and couldn't believe her eyes. "Where did you hide all this?" She said marveled, touching his shaft, feeling every inch of it.

Dante couldn't help to chuckle. "Ha-ha… in my pants?" He said jokey and a little shy.

"How?" Trish wondered.

"Painfully" Dante mocked.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned.

Then Dante surprised when he saw her reaching her lips to it. She licked the tip and felt it so smooth. She played with it, rubbing it around her lips. She loved that sensation of smoothness. Then she started sucking it slowly, first the tip and then a little more until it reached her throat.

"Oh Trish…" Dante moaned as she licked and sucked all his shaft. "Ahh-hh… oohh… oh that feels good" Dante panted as Trish wobbled her head sucking his cock. She started doing it faster and harder. "Ahh-ohh… Trish… yeah baby ohh…" His eyes went blank. He just put his hands over her head and followed her moves. He looked at her and grinned. "You like this, don't you?" He asked breathless but with a sly grin.

Trish stopped for a second to answer. "I love it" Then she continued sucking it all.

Dante's heart speeded up fast, he couldn't control his breathing. "Oh-ohh-ahh-ohh Trish, ohh… baby wait…" He panted. "…you're gonna make me come, oh stop, stop…" He moaned. "You don't want to end the party so soon, do you?" He said breathing heavily as Trish stopped.

"Oh Dante…" She wanted more, she just loved it.

"Oh Trish…" He couldn't wait to be inside of her.

"…I'm so wet" She said aroused.

Dante took off her boots then her pants and underwear. He was breathing heavily with all the arousal. He admired her nudity for a moment. He took off the rest of his clothes completely.

Trish lied down on the bed but resting herself with her forearms staring at Dante's strong body.

Dante got on the bed and put himself upon her. He started kissing her again, desperately.

"Dante…" She called his name as Dante began lowering his lips to her neck. "Dante…" She called him again.

Dante suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Is something wrong?" He said panting. Her expression had changed.

"No, it's just that…" She turned her stare down. "…I've never…" She said shyly.

Dante grinned. "That's alright, I'll be gentle this time" He whispered. He continued kissing her neck softly. Then lowered to her creamy breasts. He remained there for a little longer, enjoying her. He continued his path down, following the line of her navel.

Trish could just moan softly with the touch of his lips roaming on her skin so delicately.

Dante lowered more to her lower abdomen, making her squirm in pleasure. She put her hands on his head, pushing him down until he reached her pussy.

He used his fingers first, to feel her better. "It's true…" He said. "…you're so wet" He said savoring her already.

"Aaahaa… oh Dante…" Trish let out a strong moan as Dante's tongue began to play with her clit and lips. She gripped from the sheets and squeezed them in pleasure, it felt so good, but she wanted to feel him inside of her. "Dante… Dante…" She pleaded in pleasure. "…do it already" She panted.

Dante was desperate to do it as well. He had quite a while without sex and quite a load inside to release. He reached his cock to her pussy, trying to open path inside of her. But he certainly felt her so tight. So he'd do it slowly.

"Dante…" She moaned deeply as she embraced his back with her arms. "…do it now" She pleaded.

"I'm trying, but I feel I'm gonna break you" He said serious but with some mock in his tone.

"Oh Dante, I'm a devil, you can't break me" She grinned and moaned.

"Alright then…" Dante's heart started beating so fast, all the adrenaline and the arousal kept him on the verge of climax, but he surely controlled a lot, he hadn't even started yet. So with a strong and fast move from his hips, he made his way inside with a single thrust. He made her moan so hard, though it sounded more like a scream. Her grip on his back was so tight, almost piercing his skin with her nails.

Trish kept moaning so deep and strong. "Oh Dante… it's so big" Her expression seemed more of complaints mixed with pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" Dante said with a little worry as he stopped.

"Are you kidding?" She said sarcastic. "Not more than what you already have"

Dante felt a little ashamed.

"But don't stop, it feels good, a little pain it's okay" She pleaded as her hips met his, not wanting to stop. "Just do it slow, okay?"

"Oh Trish…" Dante moaned so deep. "…ohh you're so tight" He kept moaning deeply. "Ahh…ohhh…ohhh…." He moaned with every thrust.

The way she was moving her hips felt so good to him. "Oh…ohh…Trish… ohhh…."

"Ahh…aahhh….ahh….ahh….oh Dante…" Their hips met in every thrust, getting the most delightful moans from each and it sounded like a choir, their moans were so perfect.

Dante was struggling not to come. It felt so good, he wished it never stopped. "Ohh Trish…." He kept moaning.

But Trish was reaching climax already, something she never experienced before. "Oh Dante, Dante…ahhh-ha…ahhh-ha…ahh…ahhh…ahhh…!" She almost cried with so much pleasure. "…Dante!" She felt something inside of her explode. "Ah-ha…ah-ha…ahh…!" She kept moaning as Dante intensified his moves, he started moving faster as he came with her, it was inevitable.

"Oh…ohhh Trish…ahhh…!" He moaned strongly.

"Oh don't stop Dante, it feels so good!" She pleaded.

"Oh Trish…ohahhh…" He kept pounding her faster. He was still coming and he could feel her pussy palpitating so strong, he felt how her pussy tightened around his cock, squeezing it so hard. "Ah…ahh…Trish…ohh…" He began moving slowlier as he finished. But he still felt her muscles tightening around his cock, it felt so good, but he had to pull out from her. So he did and lied down next to her. "Ah-ahh-oh-ohh…" He kept breathing heavily.

"Oh Dante… that was amazing" She said as she cuddled up with him, resting her head on his chest. Her breathing was still accelerated.

"Yeah… yeah it was" Dante said panting, tying to control his breathing as well. He wrapped an arm around her back and started caressing her skin.

"Someone's still excited" Trish said grinning as she saw his dick was still hard as rock.

"Yeah… I guess he wants some more" He grinned.

Trish just smiled. Then she got on top of him and started kissing him. With a hand, she set it right at her pussy and tried to stick it in, but she was struggling to.

Dante gave her a little hand. He put his hands on her hips and started pounding her at super speed or better yet, at demon speed.

Trish started moaning so intensely and so loud, triggering Dante's senses. His hands, still gripping her hips, began switching form to demonic. He was struggling to keep his human form, although his demon wanted to join the party as well. But Dante couldn't allow that, he'd turn absolutely mad with Trish, and never stop.

"Aaahhh…!" Dante yelled in pleasure and the struggle to keep his human form.

"Oh Dante, Dante… ahh…ahhh…ohh…ahh!" Trish moaned so loud feeling so close to climax.

"Oh Trish…ahh…oohh…" He turned her over to doggy style and kept pounding her so strong and fast. His hands were still turning demonic and then switching to his human form, constantly changing the shape.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned so strong. She could feel him so deep. "Oh Dante, do it harder, harder…!" She yelled and came as Dante's hips moved with such strength.

"Oh Trish…ahh…" He moaned with every thrust now slow but strong. He was about to come, but this time he pulled out from her, he turned her over, lied her down on the bed and Dante just came all over her abdomen and her sweet bosom.

"Oh Dante!" Trish said surprised with all of Dante's cum.

Dante was on his knees over the bed, breathing heavily. "Ah-ah-ah-oohh…" He threw himself on the bed next to Trish. "Ahh you really drained me…" He panted, still trying to recover his breath.

"I drained you? I think you drained yourself over me" Trish said jokey.

"Oh that yeah, well I thought you'd like it, sorry" Dante said exhausted.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I loved it" Trish said sultry.

"Really?" Dante said surprised, although he knew she would.

"Oh yeah…" She moaned. "In fact, it turned me on even more" Trish said sensually as she straddled him again. "Oohh, but I gotta get cleaned up first" She got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. She just cleaned herself with her hands and water from the sink, then she peered herself at the mirror. She stared at herself for a moment. "What are you doing Trish? Sleeping with the enemy?" She whispered to herself. She grabbed a small towel to dry herself up, but she couldn't stop staring at her reflection, unable to recognize it.

"What's taking you so long?" Dante suddenly appeared from behind and embraced her.

"Oh Dante, you scared me" Trish said surprised.

"Relax baby, I'm no demon who's gonna hunt you down" He said as he stared at her reflection in the mirror. "...anymore" He completed his sentence. "You're so beautiful" He said lovingly.

Trish just smiled. He changed her picture and made it perfect. "You're not that bad…" She said slyly.

"Hey!" Dante complained. "I bet there was no hot devil like me in the underworld" He turned her over to make her look at him.

Trish started stepping back as she grinned. And Dante just got closer to her.

"They're all hideous…" Dante said seductively.

"Maybe…" Trish whispered as she touched the wall with her back and Dante was already clung to her body.

He started kissing her passionately. Within seconds they filled the bathroom with pleasurable moans. He raised one of her legs and wrapped it around his hip, then the other. She could feel his cock rubbing her sex. She wanted to feel him again. She didn't know for how long this could last, she wanted to make the most of the time with him. Dante started kissing her neck. She just moaned full of desire. "Oh Dante…" She had a glimpse at the mirror again and for a second she saw Mundus, she couldn't help to scream.

"Ahh…!" She screamed just when Dante penetrated her against the wall. He had thrust her strongly, pushing her hard against the wall.

"Sorry, did I pound too hard?" Dante said taken aback at her scream.

"No, it's okay" She faked a smile, then started kissing him again.

Their moans filled the bathroom again, then Dante grabbed her by her ass and walked to the shower. He turned on the tap and entered to the shower. He walked slowly, still holding her and still inside of her. He stood under the water stream for a moment, then he pushed Trish against the wall and kept pounding her strongly as they kissed and moaned intensely.

Trish's moans began to intensify, she couldn't kiss him anymore, she needed to moan so loud and strong. "Oh Dante…Dante…ahh…ahh…ahh…!" She moaned strongly as she came triggering Dante's orgasm as well.

"Oh Trish, Trish… baby…oh yeah…ohh…ohahh…" Dante finished inside of her again. "Oh Trish…oh baby you squeeze it so hard…" He said panting recovering his breath.

"Ahh-ha…does it hurt?" Trish said panting.

"Oh no, it feels so good" Dante panted. "But let me come out"

"Oh no, I wanna keep you inside" Trish said sultrily as she stared deep into his eyes. "I thought you said you were drained"

"Oh well, I'm a demon baby, I refill fast. I could go on all night" He said cocky.

"Half-demon" Trish corrected him.

"Whatever" Dante grinned. He struggled to pull it out, but he finally did, making a loud pop sound. "Oh Trish…" He moaned and moved under the water stream, putting her down.

They took a shower and Trish just kept laughing discreetly.

"What are you laughing about so much?" Dante wondered as he lathered his hands and began rubbing Trish's back.

"It's just that… this does not exist in the demon world and it's nice, it's so…relaxing…" She said moaning as Dante's hands massaged her back, her chest and her abdomen.

"Yeah, well… it's relaxing when someone gives you a hand. How about you give me a hand?" Dante said temptingly.

"Okay…" She took the soap and lathered her hands and began rubbing Dante's chest feeling every muscle as she lowered her hands. "Mmm…it even feels good to me…." She said sultrily.

Dante just grinned. "Keep going" He whispered.

Trish lathered her hands once more and kept rubbing his body, starting with his back, then his arms… "Oh Dante, you're so strong…" She said moaning.

"Mmm… oh Trish, it feels so good" Dante said moaning, enjoying the bath like he never had. "You should always shower with me" He said relaxed. "Oh damn" He complained.

"What's wrong?" Trish wondered.

"It's just that you turn me on so easily, your touch is so… I don't even know how to describe it" Dante said relaxed and with an erection.

"Oh speaking of which…" Trish began lathering Dante's cock. She rubbed it innocently, then she rubbed his balls.

"Oohh yeah baby, definitely you should always do this with me" He said aroused.

Then Trish stopped and moved him under the water stream to rinse.

"I think it's still dirty, needs a little more rubbing" He grinned innocently.

Trish just grinned. "And to think you are a fearless devil hunter…" She could get used to this. "…and here you are…playing with one" She chuckled.

They finished the bath. They got out of the shower and Dante handed Trish a towel and took one for him. He was the first to step out of the bathroom and walk towards the bed. He noticed the blood stain right in the middle of the sheets. He rapidly took it off the bed and threw it to the floor. He turned around to look at Trish, and to his surprise, she wasn't even paying any attention to him. She was peering through the glass of the window. He noticed her expression had changed. He could notice worry in her eyes and he wasn't even staring into them.

"Trish? Is there something wrong?" He wondered.

Trish took a deep breath. "This shouldn't have happened"

"What? What are you talking about?" Dante said surprised. He was afraid Trish could think that he had just used her to satisfy his needs, but he was starting to think it was the other way around. Before she could reply, he wanted to let her know his true feelings. "Trish, I don't want you to think I did this just for the sex…" He said as he stood behind her. "…I don't know what happened to me with you, but I feel we connect in a way that…"

"Stop Dante, please…" Trish suddenly cried. "He's gonna kill me anyway"

Dante shook his head in disbelief. "Who will?" He wondered.

"My Master" She whispered.

Dante turned her around to make her look at him. "Why don't you tell me the truth? Why are you here?"

Trish just looked down, she couldn't look him in the eye. "20 years ago, Mundus the Emperor of the Underworld resurrected…"

"Mundus?" Dante wondered as he put on his trousers. That name seemed familiar to him.

"Yes, his powers were sealed by Sparda, he's attempting to gain control of the human world once again…" She said then turned to look by the window again. "…he's been preparing to open the gate at Mallet Island"

"So what?" Dante said with indifference. "You haven't answered my question. _Why_ are you here?" He said roughly.

Trish looked down moving her eyes left and right. "He sent me here…"

"Mundus" He said it more as fact than a question.

"Yes" Trish said regretful.

Dante just chuckled devilishly. "So you are the servant of the Emperor of the underworld…" Dante said with disappointment and hatred. "…just great" He walked away from her. "I knew I shouldn't have trust you…" He suddenly moved fast and pushed her against the window, chocking her. "I should've killed you when I could" He said full of rage then threw her to the bed. "So it was a trap after all"

"Dante…" Trish said rubbing her neck.

"But I'm not like you and your kind" Dante said with hatred. "Fooling people to then just stab them in the back"

"Dante, it's not what you're thinking!" Trish said loudly, trying to explain. "I'm not like them either, and you know it!" She said roughly as she stood up from the bed.

"Get dressed" Dante said as he turned away from her.

"Why, now it's wrong to look at me?" Trish asked.

Dante took a moment to answer. He closed his hand into a fist then he turned around to look at her. "Fuck Trish! I was even asking you to stay with me!" He said regretful.

"Dante…" She said staring focused into his eyes, trying to calm him. "Dante, what we feel is real, I promise" She took his hand and held it tight.

"Hm. Devils can't keep a promise. Trust me, I know" He said thinking of his father. "And besides, how can I trust you when you betrayed your own Master?" He said a little more calmed now.

"Dante, I'm not betraying you. I betrayed him for you, don't you get that?" She said staring deep into his eyes. "I'm risking my life for you! I'm yours now"

"You were mine for the night, but you're not a possession" Said Dante.

"But I'm no longer pure, if he was killing me before, he won't hesitate now" Trish said sad.

Dante took a deep breath and sighed. "Why?" He said curious.

"I failed my mission and to top it off, I made love with his most loathing enemy" Trish said.

"I don't even know him" Dante said.

"No, but you are the only descendant of Sparda" Trish said as she swung an arm and she was magically dressed.

Dante took aback a little. "What about my brother?" He asked serious.

"Vergil is not himself anymore" Trish said with sorrow. "He's now a servant of Mundus as well"

"What?" Dante couldn't believe his ears.

"Dante, have some faith in me, I'm telling you the truth" Trish said serious.

Dante didn't reply, he just sat down on the bed and listened to what she had to say.

"Mundus has always have a strong loathe towards all your family. You know what he did to your mother…" Trish started saying.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Dante stopped her. "…when you broke into my place, you said if I was the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil, why did you mention my brother if he's not dead?" He asked curious.

"Because you've lost him Dante, I don't think he can be saved from what he's become" Trish said sorry.

Dante took a deep breath. "Go on" He said regretful.

"My mission was to come here and kill you…" She turned around to avoid his look. "…or if I couldn't, then lure you to hell"

"And…" Dante wondered.

"He must have thought I wouldn't be able to kill you, so he prepared something special for you" She turned around and looked at him. She couldn't help to shed a tear. "I don't know all of his plans, but I do know he's got a whole army of powerful demons awaiting for your arrival, with the only urge to defeat the last remaining Sparda" She said serious.

Dante just chuckled.

"They all fear Mundus, I include myself. That's why I obeyed his orders, or at least I pretend, to keep myself alive. He has…" She spoke slowly. "…an inconceivable power, he can kill you with his mere thought, I've seen it" She said scared.

"So you really planned to kill me" He said certain.

"No. It was never my plan, but you left me no choice" Trish said. " I had to defend myself"

"Me?" Dante said curious.

"I couldn't" She said slowly.

"That I know. You're not strong enough to kill me" Dante said cocky.

"I mean I couldn't do it because I didn't want to. Dante…" She took a moment then spoke again as she turned from him. "…when Mundus showed me your picture for this mission…"

"He has my picture?" Dante mocked.

"Well, his vision of you, I saw you and I felt something strange, a desire to meet you so I set my course right away" Trish walked towards the window and leaned against it facing Dante. "But I didn't know how to approach to you, I wanted to know more of you, so I spied on you, but you noticed me…"

Dante couldn't help to grin. "You were good anyway, at hiding. I never found you"

"Then we did all that game of hide and seek, but I realized I had crossed the line, since I saw you, you made me feel something I never felt before, I knew it'd be my doom if I got involved, so I returned to the demon world before I would fall for you and ruin everything" She turned around and looked by the window. "But I feared Mundus could read my thoughts and notice my true intentions so I came back here, determined to achieve my mission" She jerked a little when she felt Dante's hands rubbing her arms from behind. "Ah…" She inhaled in surprise. She felt him so near. "I realized it was a bad idea, I wouldn't stand a chance, so I tried to escape, thinking you'd follow me to hell, at least my mission could be half done, but you didn't let me" She said lowering her voice.

Dante turned her over and looked straight into her eyes. "I didn't want to let you go" He whispered softly. "Why didn't you tell me this from the start?"

"I wanted to try" She said slowly.

"Try to kill me?" Dante mocked. "We didn't have to fight Trish"

"You really scared me, I thought you were killing me" She said hesitant.

"It was not my original plan, but you really pissed me off" He said serious then grinned.

Trish just grinned. "I'm sorry" She said shyly.

"No. I'm sorry to have hurt you that bad. But here you are a few hours later with no single scratch" Dante said surprised.

"One of my abilities" Trish said confident.

"A very good one by the way" Dante said.

"You heal yourself as well" Trish said certain.

"Yeah, but not as fast as you do" Said Dante. He took a moment to then ask about Mundus. "So this Mundus, wants to fight me…" He wondered.

"He wants to kill the last remaining Sparda" Trish said slowly.

Dante chuckled. "And he chose the perfect servant to do just the opposite" He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Trish wondered.

"Never mind…" Dante said thinking of what had just happened and the consequences it could bring. He grinned. "Take me there" He said suddenly desperate to meet that powerful Mundus.

"No Dante, I don't want you to go there! They're so many demons, they will kill you!" Trish said worried.

"No baby…" Dante said as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "…you don't know me yet. _I_ will kill _them_ " He said certain.

Trish shed a tear again. She didn't want to lose him. "Alright, I'll take you there, but you have to promise me, we will both get out of there alive" She said to Dante.

He looked at her lovingly. "You will both get out of there alive" He said grinning.

"What?" Trish said confused.

"We will…" Dante grinned and kissed her lips. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Trish said certain. "Do you?"

"Pff…" He chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about" Dante said determined. "You'll have to pretend I am your enemy, you won't have any troubles with that, right?"

"Don't worry, I play too well my rolls" Trish said slyly.

"I know that for sure" Said Dante.

"Just don't be fooled when I do" She winked an eye to him.

Dante chuckled. "Alright, let's rock baby!"

Dante dressed properly then they went downstairs. Dante took his sword, then they left the shop, or what was left of it.

Trish turned around to look at it. "You're gonna leave it like that?"

Dante turned to look at the shop, no doors, a total mess inside. "Yeah" He turned around and kept walking. "I don't think anyone has the guts to go inside or steal me something"

"Alright then, this way" Trish took Dante's hand, she created a portal and led Dante to cross it.

They appeared right before the massive gates of the Castle in Mallet Island.

"That was fast" Dante said surprised.

"Well, this is it" Trish said worried.

"Hey, calm down, it'll be alright, I promise" Dante said caring as he caressed a side of her face. "You take care of yourself while I'm not around okay?" He said staring focused into her eyes.

Trish just nodded. "I will Dante, I will" She said serious.

Dante kissed her slow but passionately. "I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah" She smiled.

"If you find my brother, let me know okay?" He told Trish.

"What do you plan to do?" Trish wondered.

"Just let me know" He said simply. He used his sword to open the gate, slashing right at the middle. The huge gates opened, leading the path to the staircase of the entrance of the Castle.

"The Castle is above this cliff, c'mon let's go!" Trish said simply as she reached the top with a single jump.

"That was quite a leap" Dante said surprised. "I guess I'll just wander around for a while before going in" He investigated the area before going in and found some orbs that might be of help later on. He wandered around until he finally crossed the door to the Castle.

"Let's get this party started" He grinned.

* * *

 **AN:** Tell me what you think, I know it's different than the original story, but I think it's interesting having some changes haha. Please review, leave your comments.

Thanks for reading, till next chap.


	2. Beyond This Life

**A/N:** hello everyone, I just warn you that I'm crazy and there's strong content here. Diffrent scenes happen at the same time in different place, but it's written together, just don't be confused. I hope you like and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 "Beyond This Life"**

Dante walked in to the Castle.

"Great, now I have to go through this alone, if only she would've told me how things work here. Where could she have gone?" He wondered. "Now I'm taking longer than I expected" He had a look around; the place seemed enormous. Just to think of going through every door, every chamber in the Castle, kinda made him regret this whole mission. But above all, all he wanted was to free Trish and Vergil from Mundus, and that was enough reason to complete this.

He checked the only doors he found and they were locked. He stood in front of the one at the center for a moment, and suddenly a demonic energy with the shape of a hand, tried to catch him through the door. He rapidly escaped from the red hand. He saw some orbs and started gathering them, perhaps they could work as money for the demons. He collected 45 red orbs in the parlor of the Castle. And indeed, it worked to open the door with the demonic aura. It led to a strange chamber and another door to a spiral staircase. He found it strange that he hadn't encountered a single demon yet. You could smell the evil and the stench of demons, but there was none at sight.

Dante went up the stairs; he kept collecting orbs, they could be of use for later on. He saw one in a sort of attic, so he leapt up and reached there and luckily he found a Rusty Key. _It could be the key to the door in the parlor_. He thought. He took it from the hand of a human size puppet, he turned around and put it in his pocket. "Why do I feel all this is a game? This must be what Mundus planned for me" Dante gave a step and suddenly the puppet came alive. It cast a dagger towards him, but he rapidly reacted, slightly turned and caught it in the air before it could hurt him. "Well, I accept your challenge" He said to the nothingness hoping Mundus would listen.

"Finally some action!" Dante said as he unsheathed his sword and began slashing puppets. Portals began to appear and these puppets emerged from them. Dante slayed them with ease. "It's fun killing this bloody puppets!" He returned to the parlor and used the Rusty Key to open the remaining door. It led to a huge room with a jet. He investigated a little, gathered some more orbs, and again bloody puppets started emerging from portals. He destroyed them all and unsealed the door in that room.

The door led him to a corridor and yes, infested with bloody puppets. He could eliminate them easily, but they were just too many and they just didn't stop coming, emerging from the floor, the air, the walls, anywhere. They carried blades, big daggers and some others even shotguns. He got hurt a couple times and shot a few, which really annoyed him, but he was enjoying this whole thing, and a lot. There was a big double door in the middle of the corridor, but he decided to reach the end first. He went up a few carpeted stairs and stood before an impressive statue. It was the sculpture of a female in agony with a sword pierced through her chest.

"What the…" Dante said shocked as he saw the sculpture. "That's a weird taste for a sculpture, but I like the sword" He said jokey. Suddenly he could hear a voice.

"I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me" A womanly voice said.

"Where's that coming from?" Dante wondered. "The weak? Surely they're not talking to me ha-ha" His laughter was cut short as suddenly the sculpture changed its shape and the sword seemed to have life of its own. It surrounded in lightning and it was cast towards Dante's direction. It pierced his chest with great strength, sending him to the ground, piercing its end into the ground as well. He seemed to be unconscious, and suddenly his fingers moved and his eyes opened widely. Blood started gushing out of his chest, his heart started beating intensely. The sword remained pierced to the ground as Dante's body seemed to levitate. More and more blood gushed out of the wound, splattering the walls and the ground around him as he rose up like a living dead. It seemed the sword would leave a bigger wound in his chest, and almost till the neck, but as he got on his feet again, the wound had healed. A wound like that could kill anyone, but not him. He bent over a little, he opened his eyes widely again and rapidly turned and grabbed the sword by the hilt. Just as he touched it, the sword surrounded in lightning passing it throughout his body. He pulled it out of the ground and took it with both hands. He lifted his arms above his head pointing the sword up, releasing a great amount of lightning, crashing a stained glass dome above him. The glass tore up into hundreds of shards falling around him as he swayed the sword in the air, trying its power. It was perfect, he even felt more powerful. They had become one for a moment and he had been strong enough to survive. The Sword Alastor had finally found a Master. Someone stronger who could control its might. Only thus, shall prove worthy; surviving to its power. And he felt he became stronger, he was full of power and anxious to try it.

Dante continued his path, and entered to a sort of library and it seemed his lucky day. Not only he had gotten a new sword, but he found a shotgun too. He kept advancing and investigating around the Castle and found a secret passageway through the ground. It led him to a strange garden where he found the Staff of Judgement placed in a sculpture. He took it and a weird door at the end of the sunken gardens began sliding, opening a new path. He crossed through the door and it led him again to the strange library. When he tried going out of there, the doors were suddenly blocked by a demonic power.

"Great, now what?" Dante said bothered.

From portraits, the ground and everywhere, new demons began to emerge. Sin Scissors and Sin Scythes. Their weapons were pretty big and sharp. Dante tried his new shotgun, and it proved to be very effective against these demons. They weren't powerful demons, but getting slashed or cut by any of their weapons could be really painful and the wounds left, pretty deep.

Dante eliminated them with ease with his new shotgun, he was beginning to love it already. The door unsealed and he could finally get out of that library. This time, in place of the sculpture of the female, there was the same sculpture he found in the sunken gardens, from which he took the Staff, so it probably belonged there. He placed the Staff of Judgement in the hands of the sculpture and it opened a new path.

As soon as Dante crossed, the door and the only other door there, blocked by demonic energy. "This is starting to become a habit" Dante said annoyed, this door blocking thing was beginning to bug him. He's not much into solving puzzles, he's good at it, but it bores him, but he had no choice, evidently. If he wanted to advance in this Castle, he had to follow the rules of the game.

Dante turned around as the door shut behind him. He was in an enormous chamber with a long carpeted aisle. There seemed to be a sort of throne in the end. There were pillars all along the aisle and both the pillars and the ground were moving like if they were aqueous. Dante tried opening the door at the front and just before he tried, he heard a voice.

"The Pride of Lion is granted only to those who choose the path of trials"

A floating plaque released a beam of light directly to that door, destroying the seal of the demonic aura. The path was free for him to cross.

"Thanks, I needed a way out of here" Dante said sarcastic. He wondered where could the door lead. "Ha- they heard me. I'm out…" He said suddenly disappointed as he looked around. "…with no escape, and I don't feel like swimming today" There was only a long stone-like bridge, but it just led to a dead end. He tried jumping over the structure of the door, thinking he could find Trish somewhere above there, but from the highest he could get, he could only have a great view. He was granted with a lot of red orbs though. "Ooh-hoo… at least I got something" He got off from the high structures and crossed the bridge. "Where the hell did you bring me Trish?" He wondered. "This place seems to be in the middle of nowhere. The only thing I can see, it's the sea" He said ironic. Dante kept walking through the bridge until he reached the end. It was round with a strange and big plaque at the center, and beneath it, there was like a passageway covered by a crystal to some other dimension. Blue and red swirled inside of it. "Go back the path and thou shalt return from the abyss with thy Lionheart, and thou shalt receive the Pride of Lion" Dante read in a low voice. "What! This is bullshit!" He said pissed. He gathered the orbs around the area and went back the path. "This thing better be safe, 'cause I just don't understand how can this huge bridge be suspended in the air in the middle of nowhere!" He said mad.

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt hit him in the middle of the bridge. It traversed throughout his body till it reached the ground, cracking it beneath him. Dante stood still, he didn't want to move, it felt this thing was tearing to pieces. "No, no…" He said holding his breath, but the bridge suddenly tore to pieces and Dante fell to the sea. "Where the hell are you Trish?" He yelled while falling. "What the…" He fell into a strange underwater room. It was isolated from the water, but either way, it seemed this place could drain his vitality. "You gotta explain a lot of things when I find you Trish" He said mad as he tried to find a way out of there, before this place could drain his entire power. "This better not be a trap" He reached to an end and it was circular like the one of the bridge, it was like a mirror effect with that same weird passageway swirling at the center.

Big skulls surrounded it and they all attacked Dante, one after the other. He used Alastor to destroy them, and the last one, granted him with a green orb that refilled his vitality. A strange light appeared through the crystal swirling on the ground. He didn't hesitate and stood over it. It magically took him to the bridge again, to the part that remained intact. He turned around and all those pieces torn apart, remained at their place floating in the air, as well as the end of the bridge.

"What the hell is this place?" He said confused. He rather to continue than figure it out. He turned his stare up and saw something shiny. He jumped up the structure of the door again and a piece of the bridge was floating up there; he found it strange. He reached to it and he received a blue orb. "Thanks, I deserved something" Then he fell from it and again he was in that strange room underwater. He tried going out the same way than before, but as he stepped on the crystal, the skulls appeared again and it was until he destroyed them that he could cross through that passageway. But this time he appeared at the end of the bridge. And underneath the plaque with the Lion, there was another blue orb. "Cool, another one!" He took it, and this time he'd be careful not to fall to the sea again. He jumped from piece to piece of the remains of that bridge, until he reached the other side, but every piece he stepped on fell to the sea right after. "This place sucks" He said as he entered to the strange chamber again.

The Pride of Lion was finally liberated for him to take. "Now what? Are there more trials?" He said as he walked down the aisle till he reached to that plaque which floated in a sort of altar. He took it and put it inside his coat. But suddenly, Alastor began to react to something. Lightning surrounded it as to warn Dante.

Meanwhile, Trish gathered with Mundus. She entered to the throne room where Mundus hides. She walked through the aisle then kneeled before his statue, bowing her head. "Master"

"Well done Trish" Mundus said with his sinister voice followed by a grotesque laughter. "Look, there…" He said as he kept laughing and suddenly took the shape of three red orb-like eyes.

Trish turned around and she could see in Mundus' vision that Dante had just encountered Phantom.

"Bah…. another small one. I sensed something a little bigger…..what a disappointing catch!" The massive lava spider, Phantom, growled.

"What a big surprise…. I hope for your sake you have something inside that big body of yours" Dante said mockingly as he knocked on its head.

Phantom infuriated and his eyes turned a blazing red. "You puny pathetic thing! I'll step on you like an ant!"

Trish couldn't help to surprise and let out a suffocated breath.

"What is the matter Trish? You fear for that scum?" Mundus asked.

"No, of course not" She tried hiding her fear. She now knows Dante is incredibly powerful, but the demons awaiting him are of the highest levels. She was unsure of what to expect, but now she was having the chance to see him in action. "I'm sure Phantom can…" Trish started saying.

Mundus interrupted her. "I meant Dante…." He made a pause. "…you fear for his life?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why would I?" Trish said indifferent, hiding her feelings as she could.

"You look different. I can see a new light in your eyes" He said intrigued.

"Me? No, I'm the same devil I've always been" Trish said simply. _How could he notice?_ She wondered. She thought it'd be better to leave before he found out the truth.

Mundus noticed Trish's intentions. "Then you wouldn't mind staying to see the show. The game has just begun"

Trish stopped her pace and turned around to look at him. "No, I wouldn't mind to see how Dante eliminates each and every single one of your powerful demons" Trish said with hatred.

"Huh?" Mundus wondered confused. He was suddenly enraged; but even with that strange orb-like shape it was as if he could attack invisibly, for Trish felt a strong force surrounding her neck and lifting her in the air. She couldn't breathe, she was beginning to suffocate.

"On who's side are you, traitor!" Mundus said in his grotesque voice and it sounded even more scarier than usual.

"On- yours…" She managed to say as she tried to free from this invisible force that was restraining her.

"You better not deceive me Trish, you know what happens to those who do" Mundus said mad as his force cast Trish to a side.

"I know…" Trish said recovering her breath as she rubbed her neck. "I'm just saying because I've fought to him and you're underestimating him"

"Tell me Trish, how did you manage to lure him to this Island?" Mundus asked suspicious.

Trish hesitated for a second. "Well, I told him I was on his side and I needed his help to put an end to the underworld" She said focused on Mundus, it was all she wanted, to put and end but to him specifically.

Mundus just broke out laughing grotesquely. He could sense Trish was hiding something. "I see he has a special interest in you" He said suspiciously.

"In me?" Trish said foolish. "What interest could he have?"

"I don't know. You tell me" Said Mundus.

Trish could feel Mundus' power and his anger. He wasn't stupid, he was not gonna be fooled that easily; but he wanted to know how far Trish could go.

"If that is so, then I could use that to our favor" Trish said slyly.

"Yes, indeed" Mundus said suspiciously. It was hard to tell who was fooling whom.

Trish turned around to see how Dante was doing. His projection could still be seen on the walls. She saw how Dante took demon form, his body was completely black with wings, he could fly and release lightning. She surprised.

Mundus just watched. All the demons he wanted Dante to fight with, were just to test him, to measure his power; know the enemy better.

Meanwhile, Dante couldn't be having any more fun. "Woohoo…. This is awesome!" He said in his demonic voice, pleased with his new abilities. He battled against Phantom, this huge lava spider; it could release lava from the ground and its mouth. But with this new power, Dante felt stronger, invincible. He was flying mid-air, releasing lightning at Phantom, causing him severe damage. He stepped over Phantom's back and started using his new sword Alastor; slashing at what Dante believed were Phantom's weak points. And indeed, Phantom didn't last long afterwards. It opened a portal in the ground and escaped.

Dante disappointed. He was just having fun. "And you said I was pathetic" He mocked. Dante shook his head. "Escaping from the enemy…. Coward" He continued his way and returned to the corridor to cross that door at the middle he had left behind.

Mundus infuriated. "You coward!" He yelled to Phantom. He had just appeared at Mundus' chamber. "How dare you yield to a Sparda son!"

"I told you" Trish said slyly as she folded her arms and grinned mischievously.

"Master, Master…. I beg of you" Phantom pleaded for his life.

"I will give you another chance" Mundus said enraged. "But you fail me again and you're finished!"

Trish felt it was better to go out of there. It was the perfect time to go find Vergil or that Nelo Angelo and Dante, now that she knew where he was and Mundus was distracted with someone else.

"Where are you going so fast, Trish?" Mundus asked intrigued

"To do my job" Trish said simply.

"I told you the show was just beginning. The next battle will be interesting" Mundus said suddenly anxious.

"The next?" Trish wondered. "Who's next?"

"One of my most powerful servants" Mundus mocked. "Stay"

Trish remained there for a little longer. She was now curious about who could it be.

"Thank you Master" Phantom said as he opened a new portal and left who knows where.

Dante had just walked in to the corridor, he was right next to the door when he felt a demon coming. He turned around and saw it was Phantom again. "You again?" Dante said disappointed. "Didn't you have enough? Do you still want more? Alright then" He said grinning devilishly.

The huge spider blocked the corridor, leaving very little space for Dante to fight or evade his attacks. But that was no problem for Dante, that was not stopping him. He simply turned to his demon form and attacked Phantom non-stop. Phantom's fate was the same, Dante evaded his attacks with no problem and defeated him again.

"Why do you insist?" Dante wondered jokey.

"That stupid Phantom!" Mundus enraged again.

"Do you still doubt about what I said? Do you see any scratch on Dante?" Trish said slyly.

"Doesn't matter, there's plenty of demons to fight him" He said mad.

They kept watching Dante through those projections.

"Are you gonna spy on him the whole time?" Trish asked. That could be a problem to her plans and Dante's.

"Of course. I want to see how good he is" Mundus said intriguing.

"He's wonderful" Trish said sighing. She could sense Mundus' strangeness right away.

"Huh?" Mundus seemed surprised.

"At fighting, of course" Trish said hesitant.

Mundus was beginning to suspect. He was now sure that Trish was lying.

"You shouldn't spy on him the whole time, where's the fun in that?" Trish said emotionless and discreet.

Everything Trish said, he found suspicious. "Maybe I'll begin spying on you"

"Me?" Trish said cocky. "Where's my privacy?"

Mundus just mocked.

They kept watching Dante.

The door led Dante now, to a very big opened space with a big fountain at the center. It seemed like a central courtyard of the Castle. There were some doors in other levels, but something caught Dante's attention. The statue of a lion, it seemed more of stone but there was an immense power that couldn't let him get any closer.

"Ha- bullshit…" Then he remembered about the Pride of Lion. He offered it to that power and the shield vanished, leaving the statue with no barrier. "I know you're in there, c'mon…" Dante started smashing it with his sword. "…get out!"

The stone-like statue tore to pieces freeing the beast. It was a demonic feline, didn't look much as a lion but it could keep him entertained for a while.

"That's your powerful demon?" Trish said slyly.

"Of course not. That's mere entertainment" Mundus said laughing wickedly. He was very focused on Dante.

Trish turned to look at Mundus' strange form and frowned. She wanted to know what was Mundus thinking, that he sounded wickedly excited.

Dante easily defeated Shadow, the demonic feline. "That's it?" He said disappointed again. "Isn't here someone more powerful to fight with?" He asked to the nothingness, but in Mundus' projection, it seemed he was asking Mundus, as if he knew he was there, watching him. As if there were cameras and he were staring right at them.

Mundus could feel Dante's stare. "Just be patient Dante"

"What are you planning?" Trish asked curious.

"You'll see" Mundus said slyly.

Dante crossed through the nearest door he found. It led him to a weird place with lots of stairs and a weird sort of elevator. Like a round stone that elevated like a tower. The place was full of bloody puppets waiting for him, but he took the elevator and it led him to the highest spot. And right there he found like a sort of sword, it was more like a decorative sword; it didn't have any use as a weapon. Dante read an inscription in it. "Death Sentence…" He found it weird. "…this must have been used for strange rituals" He mocked and put it in his coat. There was another door in a lower level, so he headed there. It led him to a small room, with an old bed with curtains, a huge mirror; it started on the floor and reached till the ceiling. There was a statue of a female with a melancholic expression. There was an opening at her chest like to insert something. Dante thought of using that weird sword. There was a shining stone at the statue's mouth and just when Dante thrust the sword through the opening, that weird stone fell down to the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Dante wondered. He didn't care and just put it in his coat. It would surely work to open a path for later on. He was still crouched when his sword Alastor reacted to something. Lightning surrounded it. He now knew, that was the way of the sword to warn him from danger. That meant a powerful enemy was soon to show up.

Dante straightened up, he was facing his back to that huge mirror. But his reflection in it was not as it should be. He was turned away and his reflection seemed as if he were inside that mirror staring at himself from the back, for his reflection turned around even before Dante did.

Dante felt a weird power coming from the mirror so he turned around and saw himself in the mirror, but it was not his reflection, the expression was different and it stared at him wickedly. Then it began to walk and crossed through the mirror.

Dante was surprised at first, he even stepped back. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was he going crazy? "What the…"

The figure with his shape walked a few steps towards Dante. He kept stepping back until the figure stopped. But suddenly, a blue aura changed its shape into another demon. A huge, powerful Black Knight with a strong and dark suit of armor. He seemed very powerful and had curved horns covering the sides of his face. Dante had never seen someone like that. He seemed quite imposing.

 _Oh no, Dante, that's Vergil!_ Trish thought to herself. She tried to show no feelings at all, but Mundus noticed her anxiety. Her hands couldn't stop moving and her fingers twitching with nervousness and anxiety. She kept watching the scene through the projections, she had no choice.

The Black Knight unsheathed a sword without saying a single word.

Dante shook his head in disbelief. He began walking to and fro. "This stinkin' hole was the last place I thought I'd find anyone with guts" He said taken aback, but excited at the same time.

The impressive demon didn't answer and instead he just clicked his fingers and the doors to the gardens opened. The demon without saying a single word, challenged him for a fight. He ran and leapt out of that room. He seemed to have flown. The doors closed right after and a strange demonic power blocked the other way out. He had no choice but to fight this demon, if he wanted to keep advancing. But either way, Dante felt this strange desire to fight this demon. It wasn't really necessary to block the exit, for he would never run away from an enemy like this one, or any.

"Let's get this party started" Dante said anxious. He couldn't wait any longer to fight this demon. It seemed he'd be the only one who could entertain him for a while.

Dante opened the doors and went outside. The doors locked behind him with the same demonic force. He wouldn't be able to leave until he'd defeat this demon. "Again the force? Why am I not surprised?" Dante said sarcastic. He leapt down to the battleground. As he reached to the ground he heard a metallic sound, like that of a sword. He rapidly turned around and saw the demon behind him, but on a higher level. The demon lifted his sword in the air, challenging Dante.

The exposed parts of the Dark Knight seemed to flow with light; as if instead of blood, his body had only light running through his veins. He leapt down to the gardens, right in front of Dante, and the battle began.

Trish was still watching, she didn't want to, but she had to. She was afraid Dante could kill Vergil or what was left, Nelo Angelo or even the other way around. She knew Vergil was very strong and this new Nelo Angelo should be even more, that was the purpose, to gain more power. She had never seen him fight, until now. It was a battle she hated to be watching, but she couldn't do else. She was uncertain about who would win, how would the battle end?

"Nervous?" Mundus asked Trish suspiciously.

"No" She said straightening herself. "Of course not" She said indifferent. "I'm just curious about who will win" Trish said, thinking that it couldn't end here, not so soon. Dante couldn't lose, he promised her they'd get out alive from this Island. That they'd kill Mundus together, she couldn't kill him on her own.

"Aren't you enjoying this, ha-ha-ha..." Mundus said mockingly.

It was evident that she wasn't. At times she just turned her face from the projection. She didn't want to see how Nelo Angelo hurt Dante, even though it was an even battle; Dante was causing severe damage to him as well. "I have no interest in any of them" Trish said simply as she turned her face to a side and folded her arms.

"Oh c'mon Trish, isn't it wonderful that the only descendants of Sparda are killing each other?" Mundus mocked, followed by a sinister laughter.

Trish couldn't help to infuriate. Lightning surrounded her hands, her body overflowed with power.

"What is the matter Trish?" Mundus was just testing her.

She made her powers disappear right away. "Nothing" She said dryly. But she was giving herself away by simple actions.

The more Dante damaged Nelo Angelo, he moved to different and higher places in the vast gardens of the ruins of the Castle. Climbing higher into the ruins, Dante followed him to every spot. "Why do you run away?" Dante said breathing heavily with excitement. His wicked expression could only tell he was enjoying this battle. For a strange reason, Dante felt familiar with this demon. He had never seen him before, but he felt he had fought to someone like him before. The way he moved, the easiness with which he swayed his sword reminded him of someone. It reminded him of his brother, but he thought there was no chance that it could be Vergil, he didn't feel like him at all. He thought it could be a demon who copied his moves, a demon who battled with Vergil in the underworld as many times as to learn his moves. That encouraged him to keep fighting. Dante was beginning to like this place. He was curious about what could come next.

Nelo Angelo moved to an even higher part of the outskirts of the Castle. It was quite far from where Dante was standing. But Dante followed him either way. He reached to that highest level, but he was starting to feel tired. His breathing was even more accelerated, but he was willing to keep fighting. He felt he was winning anyway. So he thought it was just one more push and he'd be on the other side.

They kept fighting intensely, clashing their swords as neither of them would give up. Every clash resounded in their ears, mostly Dante's. Nelo Angelo seemed to not have any feelings or own will. He seemed just like another one of Mundus' puppets.

Dante swayed his sword and stabbed him several times, although Nelo Angelo used his sword as a shield, but Dante managed to hurt him when he was off guard. Dante turned to his demon form and his powers began to recover slowly, providing him with more strength. He kept attacking the demon with Alastor, slashing him numerous times. But being in his demon form also drained his power when turning to human again, exhausting him even more. But his attacks on Nelo Angelo had finally worked. He made him draw back to his knees. The demon kept on his knees with the help of his sword. Dante rapidly returned to his human form expecting more of him. But he didn't expect the demon would stand up with ease and just when Dante meant to stab him, the demon leapt up, moving over Dante. He kicked him on his arm making Dante drop Alastor. And now, they battled hand to hand. Although every blast from the demon was accompanied by a blue light that burned on Dante's skin. Dante seemed to have been winning but things suddenly changed and now it seemed he'd lose.

Then, Nelo Angelo kicked Dante's face sending him flying and clashing against a wall. Dante fell to the ground and remained there, on his knees and grasping the ground. He was tired, he needed a little rest.

Trish and Mundus kept watching the fight. Mundus was completely enraptured by the battle, but Trish, she was worried and anxious, desperate to help Dante. He couldn't lose.

 _C'mon Dante, you have to get up_. Trish kept thinking to her insides. Her expression could only show her worry.

"What worries you Trish?" Mundus asked suspiciously.

"Worry?" Trish said suddenly changing the expression on her face. "Nothing. It's just a very interesting fight"

"Of course…." Mundus mocked. "….the brothers battle against each other with no knowledge whatsoever ha-ha-ha-ha" He laughed wickedly. "I thought Dante would withstand a little longer, it's a shame the game will end sooner than expected"

Trish didn't reply. She was sure Dante would get up and keep fighting, he wouldn't lose. She wanted to answer him, to tell him that Dante would win, but it wouldn't benefit her and it would just give herself away. So she just remained there silent, with all that anger inside her.

They kept watching, expecting the results.

Nelo Angelo moved towards Dante and pulled from his hairs to lift him up. Once he had him standing up, he pushed him against the wall, grabbed him from his neck and lifted him off the ground, choking him.

Dante tried to free from his grasp, trying to move his hand, but he was struggling to. "Ahh-ah…" He was deprived of air.

Nelo Angelo just laughed wickedly with his grotesque demonic laugh. The light flowing inside his body was now red. But suddenly, Dante's amulet came on sight and he couldn't help to disturb after seeing it. There was something about that amulet that was awakening something more inside his head. He just threw Dante to the remains of wall in front of him, he couldn't see that amulet any longer.

Dante fell to the ground once more and remained there, struggling to stand up and trying to catch a breath. He noticed the demon reacted to his amulet.

Nelo Angelo began to scream, holding his head with both hands as memories began to flash back. The light inside his body turned blue again, even lightning began running throughout his body. His body was completely enveloped in that blue and red light. He elevated in the air, still screaming, and it seemed he flew away, far away, vanishing into the skies.

"What the…." Dante said breathing heavily. He was slowly recovering his breath and his power. He stood up and looked up to the skies, pensive. He was taken aback at what had just happened. Why had the demon reacted to his amulet? He refused to believe that demon could be his brother. He just shook his head at the thought. Dante grabbed his amulet and held it tight. In a way the amulet saved his life, not that he would've died without it but at least it gave him time to recover. He meant to go back to the room he was in, but the door was still locked by the demonic power.

"That useless demon!" Why do they all fear Dante?" Mundus wondered. He was enraged. "How can even Vergil fear Dante, if he is the heartless one?"

"That's not Vergil" Trish said cold. "If there was still something of him inside Nelo Angelo, I'm sure he wouldn't have run away" Then something came up to her mind. Perhaps Mundus wasn't that observer, but Trish noticed Nelo's reaction against the amulet. _That's the key to free Vergil_. She thought. She needed to go and tell Dante, she couldn't let more time pass. She needed to see him. But how could she leave without Mundus suspecting?

Mundus kept watching, although he was so pissed that he even wanted to stop seeing him and wait till the moment he'd reach to his Throne Room.

Trish saw Dante was fine, so at least she relaxed a little.

Suddenly, Dante noticed the stone he had taken at the room was shining, as if its power had activated. He remembered a door with a round carving as to place something. It was in the room with the many stairs and the strange elevator. He needed to get there and fast. He didn't know for how long that stone could work. He grabbed the stone and looked at it. It suddenly flashed a writing. _Melancholy Soul._

"Hm…" Dante surprised. Then, from the power of the door, Shadow appeared again, willing to fight Dante and slow his path. "You again?" Dante said disappointed as he shook his head and grinned. "These demons never give up. What are they fed with?" He wondered foolishly as Shadow began to attack.

Dante put the stone back in his coat and began shooting at Shadow. "Kitty-kitty, come here…" Dante said mockingly as he slightly bent over and clapped his hands.

The demon infuriated releasing its power and a spear like form coming from the ground. Dante moved back avoiding the spears, and never stopped shooting until the demon kept immobile revealing its vulnerable core. Dante turned to demon form and used Alastor to slash at the core fiercely until the demon died. It turned to ashes and left red orbs and a big green one for Dante.

"I don't have time for your stupid games!" He said mad, with his demonic voice. He took the orbs; the green one helped him to recover completely.

Dante hurried inside; the door was now unlocked. He took the door to the mini hall and jumped down to the bottom. As he reached the first floor, he saw a door with a lion face sculpted in it and a whole in the mouth. He placed the Melancholy Soul and the door unlocked. He opened the door and crossed. He turned to his human form again.

"Oh no…" Dante complained. "…it's the freaking sewers" He said disgusted of walking around in those waters. He thought if the door led to the sewers than something important should be there. So he kept advancing, going through every door he found, fighting huge demon bugs, which were the most found in this place.

"That's disgusting…" Trish said feeling a little sick. She was still watching Dante and the way the bugs exploded, splattering greenish goo all around, that just made her feel sick.

"Since when does that bother you?" Mundus said surprised. Trish was supposed to be a devil with no feelings, a fearless devil. Why would she be disgusted by miserable demons or the sewers?

Suddenly Trish's vision turned blur. She began seeing double. She closed her eyes and shook her head a little. Her heart speeded up; she felt her body different. She felt so sick she needed to get out of there. She began walking towards the door, although her pace was not stable. She didn't care about Mundus, she felt she was suffocating, she needed some air.

Mundus noticed Trish started acting weird. "What is the matter Trish?" He said suspicious. He knew that whatever Trish was hiding, it was something big, and it had to do with Dante. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere. I'm sick of being here" Trish said cold.

Mundus surprised. Trish had never spoken to him like that, she had always respected and feared him.

"I have things to do" She said simply, then opened the door and left that huge room.

Mundus wondered what could be wrong with Trish. She was his most loyal servant. His mind wandered and wandered, then he looked at Dante's projection and he infuriated. "That scum! What did you do to her!" He yelled mad. The projections suddenly vanished, then those three red orb-like eyes disappeared.

Just as Trish walked out of that room, she closed the doors and held tight from them; she suddenly felt her body weaken, as if she were gonna faint. "What's happening to me?" Trish cried desperate. She shouldn't feel sick, she had never experienced something like this before. "Dante…" She gasped. "…I need to find you" She was really far from Dante and she felt terribly sick. She wouldn't be able to go through all that path to find him, so she decided to teleport before she'd lose consciousness. She appeared in the corridor in front of the door to the central courtyard where Dante first encountered Shadow. The teleportation made her feel even more sick. She opened the door to the gardens and felt like throwing up, but she controlled a lot breathing deeply. She sat down on the ground and leant back on the wall. She slowly began to feel a little better. She stood up and headed to the fountain. She rinsed her face with the water, she took a deep breath and relaxed a little. She headed to the door in the next level and directed to the room with the bed and huge mirror. She entered to the room and sat on the bed. Now she only had to wait till Dante arrived. He had to return to this room soon. She lied down and waited.

Dante kept advancing in the sewers, he found a Rusty Key that helped him to open a big iron door. He reached to a place just before a corner where four small sort of fires surrounded a small area and just as he walked in between, they closed up the space as a barrier. If he tried to cross, he was electrocuted. He couldn't help to think of Trish.

There was a fine, thin skull with two big curved horns hanging on the wall; a new demon burst out of there. It was like the Sin Scissors, but its head was just like the skull on the wall and the scissors were bigger. It was a Death Scissor demon, it was more powerful than the other Sin demons.

At first Dante thought it'd be easy, but this demon's attacks were different than the others, more lethal. Dante tried to avoid the huge scissors, but he didn't have much space to move and dodge, and the demon was disappearing and appearing from anywhere, everywhere; the ground, the walls, the ceiling in every direction and at higher speed. Dante knew its weak point; he could hear like a glass crashing, meaning he's broke its shield, but it didn't. He had to do that plenty of times to really break it. But he finally managed to destroy that demon and the barrier disappeared.

"That stupid demon, it ruined my coat!" Dante said mad as he grabbed a side of his coat and pulled it up. It had several rips. He reached to the corner and it was a dead end. But there was something shining on a pedestal. He took it. It was a key with the shape of a sun with face on one end. He put it in his coat and tried to remember where had he seen that sun face before. He went back the path and suddenly remembered. "The bedroom, right next to the huge mirror!" He said anxious. He wanted to get out of this disgusting sewers already.

Suddenly Phantom appeared again. "You again?" Dante said surprised. "What are you, a cat? How many times do I have to kill you?" He complained. "You don't even fit in this damn shithole" Dante said hardly avoiding his attacks. "The cat ate your tongue?" Dante said surprised that the demon didn't reply to him at all. He kept attacking him with Alastor instead. "Oh no, you ate the cat and got its ability to…" He couldn't even finish. "…what! You give up already?" Dante said disappointed as Phantom turned to lava and disappeared through the ground. "Next time you show up, make sure to give a fight!" Dante kept walking. "You're just a pain in the ass, that's what you are…" He murmured.

Dante began to feel a little weird. He felt his power was slowly draining. He found that weird but he kept going, although demons kept slowing his way, blocking the doors until he'd destroy them all. Then he felt his power draining faster. He began to feel exhausted. He finally reached to the door to exit the sewers. He opened it, and there were dozens of demons waiting for him. Sin Scythes and bugs. He destroyed them as he could, feeling weaker every second. He activated the elevator and jumped off at the level of the bedroom. He was breathing heavily as he entered to the room.

Just as Trish heard the door, she stood up from the bed. "Dante!" She said surprised and happy to see him.

"Trish?" Dante really didn't expect to see her there. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "What am I saying, where the hell have you been?" He said panting and complaining.

"Dante, I think that's not important right now" She noticed his eyes were fading away. "Dante are you okay?"

"I'm…there's something wrong with this place, it suddenly started draining my vitality…" Dante said gasping.

"What?" Trish said confused. "Your vitality?" She then saw something shining inside his coat. "It's the Guiding Light"

"The what?" Dante said confused.

"The Key of Ardor" Trish said a little bothered at Dante's foolishness. It seemed as if he was drugged. "Inside your coat…" She said raising an eyebrow as she folded her arms expectantly.

Dante reached his hand into the coat. "You mean this?" He said dizzy.

Trish just nodded with a hand on her hip.

"You should've said the key with the sun face" He said holding the key. He was speaking as if he were drunk. "Key of Ardor?" He said pensive and grinning. "This absorbs my vitality?"

"Yes Dante…" She said desperate. "…now put it in there" She pointed to the weird small door with the sun sculpted.

"In where?" Dante said looking for a key hole. "The brightness of the guiding light will scorch you. Only those who can bear the light can open the new path" He read the inscription on an emblem underneath a big sun with a wicked smiley face. "Shouldn't they put this where you take the key from? They should warn you this thing can kill you" He complained then found a hole beneath the writing. He used the key. "Oh…" He felt a relief when he got rid of the key.

"What's wrong?" Trish said taken aback. "Are you okay?" She touched his back from behind and he instinctively turned around.

"That thing kept me in ardor, baby" Dante said grinning slyly as he wrapped an arm behind Trish's back and pulled her closer to him.

The sun in the door began moving, revealing the new path.

"Dante…" Trish complained and patted his chest so he'd let go. "…and here I was worrying about you"

Dante turned and saw the new door. "A door behind a door, now that's new" He mocked.

"You should go through that door" She said trying to break free from his grasp.

"No shit…" Dante mocked. "What about you?" Dante wondered.

"I can't come with you Dante" Trish said looking down.

"Of course you can, it's proven" Dante said raising his eyebrows.

"Not that way, you silly" Trish grinned then shook her head.

Dante stopped holding her and she walked towards the bed. She grabbed hold of one of the pillars of a corner of the bed. "Mundus is probably watching you, I can't help you, I can't be by your side or he'll know I'm lying, he probably knows right now" She said as she sat on the bed looking down.

Dante walked towards her and kept pensive for a moment. He was standing right in front of her, grasping from the same pillar she did before. His crotch was just at her face level. He noticed Trish was staring at it. He lifted her face and made her look into his eyes. "You're not lying to me Trish, are you?"

Trish looked deep into his eyes. "Of course not Dante" She said slowly.

"Because you're so damn good at it… pretending. I don't know if you're trying to fool me or him" Suddenly, Dante's mind was full of doubt. "Where the hell had you been?" He said suddenly mad.

Trish kept silent for a moment. "With Mundus"

"Mundus…" Dante twisted his lips. "…and you want me to trust you?" He yelled. "What the fuck where you doing with him?"

"Dante, calm down! I have to pretend I'm still on his side, remember? Otherwise, he'd kill me right away"

"Did he believe you?" Dante said emotionless.

"At first, yes. But then I had to open my big mouth and said you'd kill all of his demons. It was then he thought I was on your side and he tried to kill me" Trish said simply.

"He what? That coward, why is he hiding?" Dante said mad. "Why doesn't he fucking show up and fight me!" He took a deep breath. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He just started choking me. Well it wasn't even him, it was his presence, his force, I don't know. Then I told him I was on his side and he stopped and released me" Trish kept silent for a moment. "He was spying on you and he forced me to watch as well"

Dante kept pensive. He turned around from Trish.

"Perhaps he wanted to see my reaction if you got hurt or something, I don't know" Trish said emotionless.

Dante turned to look at Trish again. "Did he notice?"

"I can't tell. I tried to show no emotions at all, though at times I couldn't help it" Trish said hesitant.

"Is he watching right now?" He asked as he walked closer to the door.

"I don't know. He was before I left" Trish said simply. "Why?" She stood up and meant to follow him. "Dante, what are you planning?"

Dante suddenly turned around and looked at Trish wickedly. He unsheathed Alastor and Trish couldn't help to step back.

"Dante, what are you doing?" Trish said surprised. Now she was the one who didn't know if he was trying to fool her or Mundus. "Dante wait, I'm on your side" She couldn't help to feel scared. Dante's face had totally changed. His expression was evil again. Trish just gulped as she kept stepping back, until she touched the edge of the bed with the back of her legs. "Dante…" She grabbed from one of the pillars at each end of the bed.

Dante suddenly stabbed his sword into the ground, then he took demon form and kept approaching Trish very slowly.

Trish had never seen him in his demon form before, not in person, that is. His skin had turned dark, he had grown wings and his body seemed a little more muscled, a litter bigger, mostly from the chest and shoulders. He kept his white hair, but now it was up and his face…. She just couldn't recognize it. His eyes were different, no longer blue, but bright and gold. Trish just paralyzed just by looking at him. She didn't know what to think.

Dante noticed her fear, that's not what he wanted. He just wanted her to pretend to be scared, but well, she wouldn't have to fake now. He approached to her and caressed a side of her face. Trish was immobile. Her chest moved in and out strongly, with fear. She closed her eyes at the feel of his demonic hand touching her face.

"Relax baby, I won't harm you" He whispered to her ear.

Trish felt his breath on her nape and she just scared more. And the sound of his demonic voice was not helping. She started shaking. "What do you want?" She asked trembling.

"I want him to see how I make you mine" He whispered to her ear.

Trish's eyes opened widely. _Could Mundus be watching right now?_ "Like this?" She gasped.

"You wouldn't feel scared other way" Dante said simply.

"I can pretend…" She replied.

"But it wouldn't look as real as this" He said with his demonic voice. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her onto the bed.

"Dante, stop!" She screamed desperate. Perhaps it could be fun, so she'd follow his game. Although she couldn't help the fact that Dante looked quite frightening. She hoped Mundus was watching, though she wasn't certain about his reaction after this. Trish crawled back over the bed, trying to move away from Dante.

But Dante got on the bed, on his knees. He grabbed her legs and pulled her against him. He leaned over her and whispered to her ear. "Just make it sound like a rape…" His demonic voice resounded in her ears. His breathing felt even stronger against her skin.

"What?" Trish murmured surprised. "Why?" She said shocked as she looked deep into his eyes. Perhaps she wouldn't have to pretend much, it was scary just to look at him.

Dante didn't reply. His short, yet still claws, ripped off her corset, exposing her chest, leaving a small wound between her breasts.

Trish let out a suffocated breath. "Ahh-ha…" She looked at him and gulped. She didn't know what he'd do next. It was exciting and yet terrifying at the same time. "Dante…" She gasped.

Dante licked the little blood dripping from her wound as he took off her boots and threw them in the air. Then he grabbed her belt and pulled from it, ripping it off together with her leather trousers.

Trish let out a faint scream. She was completely nude before this frightening demon, that even if she wanted to believe it was Dante, other than the white hair it didn't really look like him at all. If it wasn't for she saw him transform she wouldn't think it's him.

Trish moved back on the bed, but Dante grabbed each of her ankles pulling her towards him. He opened her legs and put himself upon her, grabbing her wrists above her head, keeping her unable to move.

Dante began nipping her neck and collarbone, but he actually just brushed her skin, although he was making a scary sound to make it seem like he was biting her neck, though doing that in his demon form would leave more wounds than he can imagine, so he tried to be careful.

Trish couldn't help to scream so loud. The sound Dante was making was so real and scary and the feel of his skin against her body was not the same as his human form. She could feel his skin so coarse and small lumps on the sides of his limbs. The feel of his skin was like that of an animal, like a crocodile. Surely a strong and resistant body for battle. But right now, it was not too pleasant.

Mundus had just spied on Dante again, moments before, watching the whole scene. He was enraged. "How dare you touch my Trish! She's my creation, not yours!" He was so mad he wanted to break free from the statue he was in, and kill Dante. But he stopped and thought Trish was no longer worthy of his reign. She had gotten involved with Dante, if he'd ravish her, it'd be her fault. He kept watching for a while just to see what would Dante do next. If this was real or Trish was faking.

Trish just closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was the regular Dante. She could feel now Dante's tongue licking her breasts and nipples. It felt a little coarse, but that gave it a new feel she liked. His tongue was a little longer and larger, she couldn't help to wonder how would it feel if he licked her pussy. He hadn't done that before, but she wondered either way. She was liking this, but she needed to pretend she was scared. So she moaned like screaming but not so loud, yet. She could feel Dante's cock against her body; it felt even harder than in his human form and quite bigger. She gulped just after thinking how could that feel. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to know how different it could be. She suddenly felt nervous.

Dante let go of her hands as he lowered more. Trish was moving a lot at first, like struggling to set free or fighting to make Dante stop. But now it was as if she had given in. And Mundus noticed that. He wasn't stupid, he knew Trish was trying to fool him, she was enjoying it.

"That treacherous devil…" Mundus said mad. But still he wanted to watch, see how she would act. Besides he knew Trish was supposedly pure.

Suddenly Trish remembered about Mundus, so she started screaming and kicking Dante. Dante grabbed her legs and opened them widely. His tiny claws, penetrated her skin, making her bleed from her thighs.

"Ahh-ha…" Trish cried, feeling a sting in every wound.

Dante lowered his head to her pussy and turned to look at her.

Trish opened her eyes, feeling Dante's stare and she couldn't help to feel a little scared. That could help though. "No, Dante…" She cried. "…stop, stop…" _Oh please don't stop, do it now…_ She was anxious to feel him. She started breathing heavily, she was suddenly agitated, but with desire. She began moving her legs as Dante reached his lips to her pussy. Even a breath felt so good. She started screaming then moaning as Dante's tongue began licking her clit. It felt so good. "Ahh-ha… Dante… Dante…please…stop!" She yelled then moaned deeply, she couldn't help it. "Ahh…." She moaned so strong, opening her mouth so much. "…ha…" She gripped from the bed sheets and squeezed them so strong as she felt Dante's tongue reach inside her pussy. "Oh Dante…" She cried. "…stop, please!" It felt so good. She started moving her hips as to make it seem like she was struggling to get rid of him, but the truth was, that it felt so good, that she couldn't help to move her hips up and down. "Oh please, Dante stop, stop!" She screamed and moaned so loud. She felt so close to climax but she didn't want to come just yet. "Stop, stop!" She kept screaming. She gripped from Dante's hair and pulled his head up. She was breathing heavily, staring at him.

Dante put on his knees and turned his face to the back. He looked up as if he were staring to a camera and that's what Mundus got.

Mundus felt as if Dante was actually staring at him. He could see the evil in his eyes. "That's not possible!" Mundus surprised. Dante couldn't know he was watching him, and the exact spot from which he watched.

Trish could finally see Dante's cock. She really surprised. Evidently, it was even bigger and she could see it was not smooth; it seemed to have tiny lumps just like the rest of his skin. She couldn't help to touch it. She felt it so hard, and the lumps felt of different sizes throughout his length, except for the head, it was smooth with just one protruding line underneath, like that of a scar. Trish gulped and Dante turned to look at her when he felt her hand touching his dick.

"It's so much bigger…" Trish murmured, a little scared.

"You'll like it anyway…" Dante whispered in his demonic voice.

Trish was nervous and scared now. That would surely hurt and a lot. Let alone those lumps. "Please, don't…" She said scared as she moved back on the bed.

Dante grinned devilishly while Trish cringed. He grabbed her ankles and pulled from her fiercely, bringing her closer to him. She tried to crawl away from him. But Dante held her legs so that she wouldn't move. She was face down on the bed now. He thought of doing it like that, but he wanted to see her face when he'd stick it in. So he turned her around with a single move. Trish tried to stop him with her hands, but Dante held her wrists, then right away, she released lightning through her hands. Dante rapidly leaned to a side, evading her attack.

"Hey, relax!" Dante complained in his demonic voice.

"No Dante, don't!" Trish yelled and started moving a lot as to set free.

"What?" Dante murmured confused. _Is she faking or is this real?_ He wondered. _She's so damn good at faking…_ He wasn't sure of what was Trish thinking, but it was now or never. He stared at her and tried to read her face. He slightly nodded to know if Trish was ready. She just shut her eyes tightly and grabbed the bed sheets as she could. Then she nodded as well.

 _Alright_. That was enough sign for Dante. So with a strong thrust he penetrated her fiercely.

"Ahh…..!" Trish could just scream so loud in pain. She kept screaming so loud. It hurt even more than the first time. "Dante…. Dante…." She cried.

He lowered his speed a little, but he kept pounding her strongly. After a little while, he stopped feeling her struggle. He was still unsure of what was going through her head.

As Mundus watched, he wondered if this was real, or if Trish was faking. He was unsure of what to do with her after this, but he didn't want to keep listening to her screams, so he stopped spying.

Suddenly, Dante noticed something in Trish had changed. Her expression, now seemed of pleasure, more than pain. She started moaning intensely, so Dante knew she was enjoying it. So now he felt free to do it with no worry.

"Ah-ha…ah-ha, Dante…" She gasped. Then she felt how he penetrated her deeper. "Ahh…!" She screamed harder. She started moving her wrists until Dante let go of them. Her expressions drove him mad and he started doing it fiercely again.

They were both moaning intensely, although Dante's moan sounded a little distorted from his usual voice. That kinda bothered Trish, but she definitely liked the feel of his cock in demon form. It was as if every lump touched a different sensitive spot inside her. It made her feel a pleasure beyond this life. She just loved it.

Dante noticed Trish was enjoying it more than she should and he was as well. It didn't turn out as he planned. He didn't think Trish would like it that much. But it was too late already so he just kept pounding her at demon speed.

"Oh Dante, Dante… ahh-ha…ahh-ha…ahh…!" Trish kept moaning so hard triggering Dante's orgasm. It felt so good that he just couldn't hold it any longer. Trish started coming and so did Dante, but just as he did, he turned to his human form again.

"Ohh… Trish, oh-ahh…" Dante moaned in his regular voice again.

"Ohh… Dante, ah-ha….ahh-ha….oh don't stop…" Trish moaned. She was relieved to hear his normal voice again. His skin turned soft again. She pulled him closer and embraced him. Their moves were slower every second. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. "Oh Dante…" Trish gasped. "…why did you turn human?"

"What?" Dante surprised and stopped. "Why, so now you like more my demon cock?"

Trish just grinned. "No, it's not that I like it more, but I wanted to finish with that one" She said innocently.

"You did" Dante replied.

"Yes, but until the very end" She said.

"Well, I wanted to finish in my human form" He said simply.

"I'm just saying, if it was your idea in the first place to do it that way, then it should've been from start to finish" She insisted.

"Oh, but you were scared at first, weren't ya?" Dante complained. "And besides, let me tell you something baby, that didn't seem like a rape at all. I thought you were better acting"

"Oh so now you complain about my acting" Trish said thinking of something to reply but she just couldn't. "Well, you should've thought of it better, what did you expect?"

"That you'd scream more, not moan, put up a fight or something to make it seem like I was forcing you, but no, instead of that, you loved it" He complained.

"Well, it's not my fault that it feels so good" She said shyly. "Well, whatever we're not fighting about this"

Dante just shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. He zipped up his trousers. "I didn't expect you would like my demon cock better and besides why didn't you kiss me until I turned human?"

"I like them both, and a lot" Trish said slowly. "You should be glad I don't discriminate you no matter which form you take" Trish said as she stood up from the bed and magically dressed up again.

"You didn't kiss me while I was a demon, that's not discriminate?" Dante said slyly.

"You should get going" Trish said to avoid his question.

"What?" Dante said surprised. "Now you're kicking me out?" He complained.

"No Dante. But if Mundus saw all this show, he knows I'm lying and I need to think of something" Trish said dubious.

"That's an even better reason for me to stay" Dante replied as he stood up and embraced her from behind.

"I'll be fine Dante" She turned around and kissed him.

He looked into her eyes for a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked serious.

"Nothing" Trish turned around.

"Nothing? Trish, I can see it in your eyes, something worries you, tell me baby, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing Dante. I just need to do something before we confront him" Trish said serious.

"I know you're hiding something" Dante said intriguing.

"I just wanna be sure" Trish said serious without looking at Dante.

"About what?" Dante asked curious.

"I'll tell you when you should know" Trish said simply as she pushed Dante away from that room through that new passageway.

"Hey wait, baby…" Dante said as he stopped Trish and stood still. "…when am I seeing you again?"

"I don't know Dante, but when we have to, we will" Trish said hurrying him up.

"What kind of answer is that?" Dante said confused. "We need to talk about what we're gonna do, we need to be on the same track"

"Dante, there's no time right now" She said pushing him again.

"What are you afraid of?" Dante said curious.

"Dante…" She just gave him the eye.

"Okay, okay. I'll go" He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer into a kiss; a slow and long kiss. "I'll see you later then" He said as he opened the door.

"Oh Dante, wait! I was forgetting" Trish said anxious then lowered her voice.

"What is it?" Dante wondered.

"It's about your brother" Trish murmured.

"You found him?" Dante asked in a whisper.

"You did" Trish said serious. She noticed Dante's hesitant face. "That Dark Knight you fought against earlier, that's him" She said serious.

"What!" Dante said shocked. "There's no way he can be that demon…." He kept pensive, thinking of the last minute of the battle with him. "He's trapped inside that body?" He wondered.

"I don't know how he became Nelo Angelo, but there's a chance we can save him. I don't know if Mundus noticed, but at least I did and you must have too. The way he reacted when he saw _this_ " Trish said as she grabbed Dante's amulet hanging from his neck.

Dante was paralyzed, he was still trying to digest all this information. "So he did it just for the power?" He said upset. "He's not that powerful, you know"

"You couldn't beat him anyway" Trish replied.

"Yeah, but the difference between us was not that great" He said pissed. "He's lucky I didn't kill him" He said emotionless. "Because next time we meet it won't be the same" He opened the door to leave.

"Dante…" Trish said confused. "Do you want to save him or kill him?"

Dante turned to look at her without saying a single word.

"Be careful okay?" Trish continued.

Dante just grinned and didn't say a word.

"There are still plenty of powerful demons out there waiting for you" Trish said worried.

"Nah…" Dante said cocky. "…I'll kill'em all, including Mundus" Dante's mouth filled with rage as he pronounced his name. "You have no idea of how bad I want to kill that bastard. Try not to be close to him from now on, I don't think it's a good idea"

"Don't worry, I'll try to avoid him" Trish said looking down.

Even in Dante's rage and madness he could notice there was something worrying Trish. He knew she wouldn't tell him, at least not yet, but curiosity was consuming him. He still wasn't sure if he should really trust Trish, but for the moment he would.

"Okay, I'll see you around" Dante said as he left the room.

Trish was left alone again. She was sure she'd hear Mundus' voice saying she'd betrayed him and that she must die, but no. Mundus didn't show up at all. Trish kept pensive for a moment, thinking about what she should do. She gave a few steps back, took a deep breath and just dropped herself on the bed, staring at the ceiling as if it could give her the answers she needed. She could still smell Dante on the sheets. She breathed his scent in and exhaled. "Dante…" She sighed. She remained like that for a while, until suddenly an idea flashed her head.

Meanwhile, the door Dante crossed, led him to the parlor of the Castle but at a different level and the path seemed to continue on the other side. So he gave a long jump and reached to the other side. He opened another door that led him to a strange room with fire and lots of candles and very creepy stone faces. He didn't want to remain there for long so he went out by the only door he found.

Dante was now in this strange yard, it seemed it used to be a battleground. It was just surrounded by tall walls. Dante felt like he was inside a big hole. There seemed to be some paths leading to different areas, but as he moved closer, the paths were blocked by cell bars, imprisoning Dante there. He sensed something was about to happen. He started stepping back, then a strange sound from behind made him turn around. And to his surprise and disappointment, it was Phantom, again.

The huge spider appeared from the top of the structures and leapt down to confront Dante one more time. It landed right before him, this time, willing to kill him for good.

"Recess time is over boy!" Phantom said with his grotesque voice, supposedly menacing. "Here, there's plenty of room to get real nasty. This time there's no holding back" Phantom attacked Dante with its tail, but just to warn him, stabbing its stinger right in front of him.

"Hm…" Dante mocked. "Finally, I was getting tired of playing your childish games. And about getting real nasty, I already did…" Dante mocked. "…and I'm not willing to do it with you!" He yelled as he performed a Stinger move right into Phantom's face. He did it several times, pissing off Phantom. "But I do want to get this place real nasty with your guts!" Dante kept attacking him non-stop with Alastor. He was suddenly full of power, so thirsty for blood.

In this battleground, Phantom felt more free to fight, to attack. He had now a bigger space to attack Dante and perform different moves. Dante's really fast anyway so that was not a problem for him. He didn't see Phantom as a threat, just as a mere distraction for fun.

Phantom began spitting lava everywhere Dante moved, but Dante could evade the attacks right on time and with ease. Then lava started coming from the ground as beams of light, but Dante already knew that, so he just evaded his attacks.

Dante was getting bored of this battle so he just attacked Phantom non-stop. He got on his belly and started slashing with Alastor at every weak point. The huge spider jumped high in the air to get Dante off its back. But no matter where he was, the attacks came to Phantom from every direction with Alastor and Dante's beloved Ebony and Ivory.

Phantom couldn't be more pissed, and pierced Dante right in the chest with its stinger, shaking him in the air from one side to another, thinking he would cause severe damage to him with a wound like that. But to his surprise and more anger, Dante started mocking.

"Woo-hoo… higher, higher! What a nice view!" Dante yelled and mocked.

Phantom rapidly got rid of him, tossing him to a side.

Dante landed on his feet and started shaking off his coat. "Hey, I was having fun" He complained. "Can I get another ride?"

Phantom surprised at the way Dante talked with that huge hole in his chest, as if he had no single scratch. Phantom could see something different in Dante, he even felt a little scared. "No…" The demon whispered as it stepped back and started leaping in the air and stomping on the ground at different spots, trying to smash Dante, but Dante could evade him just fine; his wound was slowly healing.

"Now it's my turn!" Dante said devilishly as she turned to his demon form and launched at Phantom with no remorse. His wound healed instantly, recovering his vitality to the max in mere seconds. He started with Alastor, slashing and stabbing at Phantom's weak points. The demon tried to defend himself with its stinger but Dante easily evaded his moves. Then he became airborne and used Air Raid to attack Phantom, electrocuting him with his lightning power. With every new battle, Dante's powers seemed to increase, causing severe damage to his enemies, and Phantom was not the exception. Dante's lightning attacks nearly killed him, but Dante decided to finish him with Alastor, slashing from up high with lightning speed right at the demon's belly.

Phantom simply fell on his back at the center of the battleground, letting out a loud shriek. The fall had been with such strength that even the round stained glass at the center, tore to pieces, making Phantom fall down into the Castle's parlor right at the statue of a knight with a spear riding a horse. He fell right at the spear, which pierced throughout his chest. Phantom screamed in agony.

"Arghh-aghhh… you…you're not just any ordinary human…" Phantom managed to speak.

"No shit…" Dante mocked.

"…what are you?" He looked at Dante who stared at him focused from the hole at the upper level. Dante had taken his human form, but even so, Phantom could see Sparda's shadow instead. "No…the legendary Sparda…!?" Lava kept gushing out of his guts. "It can't be…"

"You're right, I'm his son, Dante" Dante said cocky. "Who did you think you were fighting with?" Dante mocked. "Six eyes and still can't see" He just shook his head. "Sweet dreams!" He waved him good bye. He just saw how Phantom slowly melted into that lava until there was nothing left. Dante turned around and continued his path.

Down at the parlor Trish watched Dante, but he didn't notice her. "Defeated the Phantom, incredible power" Trish said surprised with the extent of Dante's power; the more time passed, the more she realized that they could defeat Mundus after all. "I should go before Mundus sees me" Trish said as she walked away from that scene. Mundus presence could be around.

The gates that had locked Dante in that battleground opened and he could finally continue. He jumped down from one of the gates and landed on another yard of the Castle. He found a Trident right away. It was small, so Dante thought it would surely work to open something. He was getting tired of all these puzzles, but he had no choice. He found a hole on the ground and jumped in. It took him to a sort of underground machine room. He luckily found a grenade gun. "Yeah, this keeps getting better and better" He said as he took the gun. There was a skeleton beside the gun. "You surely didn't know how to use this" He put it in his coat as he shook his head. "It's in better hands now" There was a sort of secret passageway on the ground but it was locked. Dante discovered the machine in this room should work to wind up the drawbridge. He found a lever and he just slashed it with Alastor. The machine started working and he could hear the bridge moving, he didn't know where it was but he could hear it. And at the same time, he heard that secret passageway opened. He reached to it and jumped in. He found the place to put the Trident and it caused a reaction. He didn't know what, but he heard movement near. "Oh, now what?" He tried to hurry and find that source. There were some demons on the way so he stopped to kill them, he couldn't let them live. He hurried up and tried to reach to the next room before that sound stopped.

He was again at the rooms he first entered, where he found the bloody puppets, he went through a door and found himself in a room with an iron door that was just to block the way more than anything else, just like a cell door but with square shapes. It was slowly closing, coming down from the ceiling, locking with the ground. It was about to close completely, so Dante dashed by it, sliding under the iron sharp ends, right on time.

"Ufff! I didn't want to go back and activate that thing again" He said relieved that he had made it. There was a huge gate before him now, so he crossed it. "Ha! I knew it, the bridge" He was finally out of the Castle, in a way. Not as he'd want but there was no other way, yet.

Meanwhile, Trish was looking for a way out of the Castle as well. She needed to go to the only place she knows Mundus can't reach. A secret realm in the skies. She went out from the front doors and leapt over the Castle, disappearing in the skies.

* * *

 **A/N:** thanks for reading, leave your reviews, comments, thoughts...

I'll see you next chap. Hope you liked. ;)


	3. The Enemy Inside

**AN** : Hello everyone, here's an update of the story, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 "The Enemy Inside"**

"Come in... come in my child" An old womanly voice resounded in Trish's ears. "Don't be afraid..." The voice continued.

Trish walked slowly, staring everywhere around her. She couldn't see anyone, but she could feel the old woman's breath on her nape. Then suddenly she felt like long sharp nails brushing her arms from behind. She rapidly turned around and saw this ancient woman, she couldn't help to freak out for a second.

The woman looked extremely old and she seemed blind for her eyes were covered by a thin layer of skin. Her hair was long, curly and white. She wore an old white robe. Her eyes were bulgy, and while her features were fine, her grayish skin gave her a scary appearance.

"I won't harm you..." The woman said simply as she easily moved in front of Trish and sat before her. And just as she did, a throne-like chair appeared underneath her.

Trish was speechless. "I know" She said startled.

"Have a seat my dear" The woman said.

Trish looked around and didn't find any place to sit. "Umm..."

"Don't worry..." The woman raised her arm and a chair appeared behind Trish, followed by smoke. It seemed to have life of its own for it took the shape of hands and sat her down.

Trish was surprised with this woman's powers, her magic. "So it's true..." She started saying.

"What is, dear?" The woman said foolish.

"I heard rumors about a secret realm where an oracle resides. I never believed it..." Trish said hesitant.

"Well..." The oracle said. "...now you know it's true" She whispered.

Trish felt her beside her and saw her by the corner of her eye, whispering to her ear. When she turned her look back to the front, the oracle was still sitting down there. Trish surprised a lot. "What are you really?"

"That doesn't matter dear, what matters is that you're here" The oracle said slowly. "Do you know why you're here?" She asked.

"Well, I was seeking your help to..." Trish was interrupted.

The oracle broke out laughing then suddenly turned serious in a second. "Of course, but you didn't know about me... just by chance" The oracle said intriguing. "I- brought you here..." She said slowly.

"What?" Trish said confused. She was starting to think this was nothing but a trap. That everything she was told about this place was a mere lie. "Why?"

"Because I- want- to help you" The oracle said simply.

"Help me?" Trish wondered. "What's in there for you?"

"Trish, darling..." The oracle started speaking.

"You know me?" Trish wondered confused.

"Trish, that's what I do, what I live for. I knew who you'd be and how far you were gonna reach even before you were created" The oracle said certain. "Most importantly, who you'd become"

"What do you mean by that?" Trish wondered.

"Mundus has always threatened to destroy my realm. Mostly because it's the only place he can't reach. But his servants can, and you... are one of them..." She said intriguing.

"But I would never even try to destroy your..." Trish was interrupted again.

"I know dear, but that's not the reason why he never sent you. But he's sent others. And the only way to stop that, is by destroying him" The oracle said serious.

"Trust me if I could, I would. All I want is to set free from him" Trish said serious.

"I know dear, and you will" The oracle continued. "I was pleased with my first vision of you. I knew you'd be my salvation. Mundus was such stupid creating the perfect match for his loathing enemy"

"You mean... Dante?" Trish asked.

"Who else, dear?" The oracle said grinning wickedly.

"The perfect match?" Trish wondered.

"Trish... I could see as many possibilities of your decisions and no matter what you chose, the results were always the same. Your fate was written long before. You would always end up betraying Mundus and falling for the son of Sparda..." The oracle said.

For the moment, Trish was just listening. Although now that she knew the oracle could tell her about her future, she was intrigued, desperate to know what would happen next.

"...although, it surprised me you betrayed Mundus much sooner" The oracle said pensive.

"You mean you hadn't had that vision before?" Trish said startled.

"I had, it's just... I didn't think you could fall to Dante's charms that easily..." The oracle kept pensive.

Trish couldn't help to feel a little embarrassed and the oracle's thoughtfulness kept her uneasy. "What's wrong?"

The oracle seemed to be in a sort of trance. Then suddenly she returned a little shaky. "Tell me Trish... what is what you wish to know?"

"Will we defeat Mundus?" Trish asked.

The oracle chuckled. "You will... but that's not what you're here for, is it?" She said intriguing. "...not what you really crave to know..." She spoke slowly.

Trish's heart started beating faster. She gulped. "I..." She lowered her look. "...I wanna know if... I..." She said shyly.

"My child... indeed, you carry a seed of Dante inside of you, but..." The oracle moved closer to Trish in a second. "...but this is not what my vision showed me before, you changed the future. This baby was not meant to be" She touched Trish's belly and had a new vision. Her strange weary eyes seemed to move rapidly and her expression seemed extremely surprised.

"And what will happen now?" Trish said suddenly worried.

The oracle seemed suddenly scared. "What have you done?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Trish said confused.

"You have changed everything..." The oracle stopped touching Trish's belly and returned to her chair, strangely exhausted.

"What did you see?" Trish said intrigued. "Please tell me!" She pleaded desperately.

The oracle covered her eyes as if she wanted to stop seeing something. She took a deep breath and lowered her hands to the armrests of her chair. Her expression now seemed a little more relaxed. "You must be careful. As soon as Mundus realizes you carry Dante's seed inside you, he will unleash a devastating fury, not only in this world but the human realm as well. It'll be catastrophic. He won't stop until he's destroyed you all, Dante, but most importantly... the child..." The oracle extended her arm and pointed at Trish's belly with her sharp, long fingernail.

Trish stood up from the chair and stepped back, but the oracle simply retreated her hand, pulling Trish towards her with an invisible force.

"If..." The oracle whispered to Trish's ear. "...you succeed and destroy Mundus and this child is born, he could become the Savior of this world"

"I thought Dante was that already, taking his father's place to protect mankind" Trish said confused.

"Indeed, but this child, will surpass even Dante's powers just like he surpassed his father's, and thus, he'll become the Savior..." She grabbed Trish's arm and squeezed it strongly.

Trish surprised and tried to set free from her.

"But he will have one flaw..." The oracle said staring at Trish with her bulgy and scary eyes.

"A flaw?" Trish wondered.

"Such amount of power, corrupts people's minds and souls. He could be the Savior or even the world's doom..." She let go of Trish's arm.

Trish was breathless for a moment. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm just telling you what I see, dear" The oracle said with a wicked grin.

Trish seemed pensive for a moment.

"But you had to change your fate..." The oracle said intriguing.

"What changed?" Trish asked curious.

"You shouldn't know that information dear" The oracle said intriguing. "But I can tell you that you experienced a little more suffering but the results were worth it"

"The results?" Trish wondered.

"Yes, your life was full of joy with your beautiful family" The oracle added. "What you and Dante always wanted…"

"And my life won't be that way anymore?" Trish asked worried.

"Unfortunately not" The oracle said serious. "I'm not saying it will be bad. The only difference is, this..." She said as she touched Trish's stomach. "...will be your only son"

Trish's eyes opened widely. "What? Why?" Trish wondered.

"That's why I'm telling you to be careful and protect this child, for there won't be any more children in the future" The oracle said serious. "That's the price you have to pay for changing the timeline"

"But what does that have to do with having kids?" Trish complained.

"It's not having kids. It's having this kid" The oracle said emphatically. "His powers will be unimaginable, even from birth. He'll want to be the only one..." She whispered. "...so there won't be any more. He'll destroy you from the inside and make you infertile..."

Trish didn't want to believe this woman's words. She couldn't help to feel a little pissed. "You speak of my son as if he were evil" She said despicably.

"He will be..." The oracle said simply as she started walking around her realm. "He's a devil after all"

"But not evil. Not if I raise him not to be" Trish said simply.

"It's not up to you..." Said the oracle.

"But you said he could be the Savior..." Trish complained.

"But provoke him and he will unleash chaos and destruction" The oracle said intriguing. She noticed Trish's denial and anger. "Aren't you evil?" She asked.

"Not anymore" Trish said upset.

"Right... Dante has turned you against your Master..." The oracle started saying. "...he opened your eyes to a different world you liked more. A world full of sins and betrayal..."

"Aren't you talking of the underworld?" Trish said cocky.

"There's no difference darling, the only difference is humans are weak and foolish creatures, but they deceive and greed like any demon" The oracle said simply.

"Not everyone is like that" Trish said serious.

"Of course... not your Dante" The oracle chuckled. "And what happened to his brother?" She stared at Trish raising an eyebrow. "He turned against his own family, betraying his brother, succumbing to evil, and all for the lust for power. A sinful family you got yourself involved with. You think your child couldn't do the same?"

"He won't" Trish said pestered. "Maybe Vergil made a mistake but Dante is not the same way"

"Maybe not as greedy as Vergil, but Dante's worst sin and yours is what brought us here" The oracle said simply.

"What?" Trish said incredulous with a nervous grin.

"You gave in to lust unleashing chaos. Lust and rage are your worst sins, yours and Dante's" The oracle said simply as she sat back on her chair. "But that's not of my concern. As long as you destroy Mundus, I don't care what you do with your lives" She turned her face to a side carelessly. "You should get going"

Trish kept pensive. Was she implying her son was a sin? She just shook her head. "Can I ask you one more thing?" She wondered.

"Go ahead" She said.

"Will we be able to free Vergil from Mundus..." Trish hesitated. "I mean, if he can return to himself again?"

"He can. But you changed everything. Who knows..." She said careless. "But ask yourselves, does he want to be saved?" She said intriguing.

"That doesn't matter. No one would rather be a slave of Mundus" Trish said as she started to walk away from there. As she got farther from the entrance the floor started feeling loose. Then suddenly it tore apart sending Trish back to the entrance of the Castle.

Trish had a look around the area before going in the Castle again. She kept pensive for a while. Everything the oracle told her couldn't help to disturb her. Had she really changed the future? What if now they won't defeat Mundus? She couldn't stop thinking. But well, if she changed anything, that doesn't mean Mundus became stronger.

It was very peaceful outside the Castle. And to think there was a war going on inside. "Where are you Dante?" She wondered as she touched her stomach and kept pensive for a moment, then she just took a deep breath as she entered to the Castle again.

It was odd how silent it was even inside. Not a single trace of a demon or Dante. "Where could he be?" She wondered.

She looked up and saw that strange corridor near the ceiling. "The bridge..." She remembered. "He's in another side of the Castle" She wondered if it'd be safe to go back to Mundus' Chamber and pretend, or look for Dante and end this mission for good. She thought it'd be better to find Dante. She just hoped Mundus was not spying on her as well.

Dante found himself in a sort of deserted place with tombs; he kept his way and read an inscription on a stone before a stairway. "Destiny awaits somewhere deep in the Coliseum..." He read slowly. "Coliseum? Sounds interesting, what will I fight to there?" He said excited and continued his way down the stairs. There was a door at the end of the stairs and as he went through, he encountered 3 lizard-like demons with huge claws, sharp as blades. They carried golden shields and wore a strange helmet. Almost like wearing armor.

"Ha! This is new..." Dante mocked. "Lizards in armor"

The three creatures launched at Dante using their claws as blades. Dante evaded their attacks and swayed Alastor with great speed, damaging the demons greatly. Although it was until he'd destroy their armor that the damage would be greater.

Dante got rid of them either way and continued his path. There were three doors that seemed to lead to important places, battle grounds. He guessed the door at the center led to the Coliseum. But he couldn't cross yet. So he found a path to move on.

Every door led to an even greater opened space; parts of the Castle well built in stone. Dante found some useful items but he discovered one that called his attention. In the middle of nowhere he saw a structure suspended in the air holding something shiny. It was in a place a little hard to get but Dante found the way to reach there.

He was perplexed when he saw these weird gauntlets surrounded by fire. "I must have those..." Dante said desperate. He read an inscription on the base. "My name is Ifrit. The fool who awakens me shall pay dearly with the fires of hell" He surprised, but those gauntlets looked amazing. "Well I'm a fool then, wake up!" He said anxious.

The gauntlets suddenly elevated in the air and started flying aggressively around Dante, until they placed in his hands, merging with his own powers. Of course he could take the fires of hell and make them even greater. He elevated in the air for all the power trying to control him. He screamed as the gauntlets fused with him, providing him even more power now. He felt invincible. He kinda bent his body a little until he could control the fire in them. All his upper body surrounded in flames. He couldn't wait to test them against a real enemy. He started punching the air to try them. He felt more powerful and he just loved that every hit was set on fire. Even kicks. "This is awesome!" He said excited. He returned to the path he came from and headed back. These gauntlets were key to open new paths.

When he crossed the path and returned, the sky suddenly turned dark and it seemed it was swirling. Loud red thunders cracked the sky revealing a huge bird demon.

"What the hell is that..." Dante murmured. "...a demon bird" He mocked and stared at the creature.

"You, are you the human, the son of Sparda, who challenges the darkness Mundus?" The demon asked in a grotesque, deep voice.

"I see word gets around quickly! But it's not a challenge though, I'm here to kill him. Besides, I don't think any of you puppets dare to challenge him. But I'll do you guys a favor" Dante said cocky.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..." The demon laughed wickedly. "...if you survive to my wrath, that is"

"Flock off feather face, or you can stick around and fight out the hard way!" Dante said excited.

As much as Dante wanted to try his new gauntlets, this demon deserved a sword, so he switched weapons. He started shooting at it, as the demon flew above his head. It seemed to command lightning just like Trish. That made Dante think of her. He wondered what was going on with her just then; if she had encountered Mundus again, if she was in a safe place, most of all, he wondered when will he meet her again.

Trish knew the Castle pretty well, so she figured where Dante could be. She reached the other side of the Castle and could hear loud screams of a battle and the sound of electricity, plus a lousy demon voice. She headed to the source of the screams, but as she got closer, she tried to keep afar from the area, for Mundus would most probably be spying on Dante and his servants the whole time. And she definitely did not want to meet him just now. She recognized Dante's voice really near, although no one else could be fighting these demons either way. She kept at a fair distance to not be seen or spotted by Dante or anyone else.

"He's fighting Griffon..." Trish said surprised.

Dante was having fun fighting this demon; it seemed it would stand more than the others. There were some round levels he could jump on to be higher at Griffon's level to attack him easier. Dante was evading Griffon's attacks just fine. He got electrocuted a couple of times, but he was used to that already. Then he took demon form and gave Griffon a taste of his own medicine.

Dante flew in the air releasing lightning through his hands. Dante's power was now increased and he didn't need much effort to bring Griffon to his feet. But suddenly, the demon simply turned into lightning and vanished.

Dante turned to human form again and disappointed. "What a letdown..." He said as he reached the ground again. He turned his look up to the skies lifting Alastor as if he were pointing at something.

"Hey Mundus! If this was your idea of entertainment, it's not working!" He said as he kept spinning around slowly as if there were cameras everywhere and he wanted to be seen in every angle. "Next time, bring me someone who can put up a fight!" He mocked as he shook his head, then he tried to continue his way. "When is that bastard showing up?" Dante murmured to himself.

Trish noticed there was no change in the environment, so perhaps Mundus was not even watching. She tried to reach Dante, she needed to speak to him.

"Dan-..." Trish tried calling him, but somebody caught her from behind covering her mouth. The demon reached his sword to her neck. Trish slightly turned her face to see who it was. She took his hand off her mouth, but still the demon grasped her from her waist and pulled her against him, keeping the blade at her neck.

"Trish?" Dante said as he thought he heard her voice. He turned around but didn't see anything. Not even a slight movement around. He was about to use Ifrit to open a gate. Since he didn't see Trish he continued his way. The door led him to a strange place with more trees and plants. It was getting dark, he could sense a slight tension in the air, but the place was strangely silent. He started walking, trying to find a door to exit that place.

Suddenly he heard the sound of Bloody Puppets coming from behind. He slowly turned around and the place infested with demons in mere seconds. "Ha-ha... I love these guys" Dante said with a chuckle. He started attacking them now with Ifrit, burning them to ashes easily. When suddenly from behind a demon attacked him with fire as well. "Wo... who are you?" Dante said jokey. The demon seemed alike the Bloody Puppets, except it looked a bit stronger and instead of knives, it carried round weapons in each hand and could set them on fire. They were no threat for Dante, he just wondered how many types of demons existed in this Castle. Evidently, as Dante killed them, Mundus created more to keep him occupied.

As Dante seemed to be advancing, Trish just seemed to be stuck with this demon. Captured without being able to meet Dante.

"Vergil!" Trish said surprised as she felt the sword brushing her neck. "Why are you doing this?" She asked slowly and nervous, a slight movement could cut her throat.

Nelo Angelo seemed to react to the name of Vergil and slightly loosened his grip on her. Trish didn't hesitate and freed from him fast, using her powers. She directed her lightning right to his head, to gain some time.

Nelo Angelo retreated as he grasped his head and complained.

"He sent you to kill me, didn't he?" Trish said a little agitated. "He does not have the guts to do it himself" She said somewhat upset. And what she hated the most about this Nelo Angelo was that he never speaks, not that Vergil spoke a lot, but at least he could answer a question. "Aaghh...! Why don't you speak?" Trish said mad. She waited for his reaction, she didn't know what to expect from him. But as she feared, his first reaction was to counter attack.

Nelo Angelo launched at Trish with great speed, attacking her mostly with his sword. For Trish's luck, she didn't carry any weapons at all, but she evaded every slash as she could. His attacks were pretty fast and strong but she managed to dodge them all and attack him when off guard.

It was after his attacks that she found he lowered his guard. She found the exact time to strike back. Trish attacked him nonstop with amazing speed and power, punching and kicking him with incredible lightning. It was amazing the amount of lightning she could muster for a single attack, and the speed of her attacks even more. It was such, that at times you could only see the lightning as if she disappeared and her powers possessed the environment, plus her lightning remained for a little longer after every attack, with the chance of still electrocuting her opponents later. It gave her an advantage, although she couldn't let herself get slashed by Nelo's massive sword.

She kept evading the sword quite well, she had no choice, but she missed a hit; he smacked her in the head with the sword's hilt and sent her flying some feet away. She crashed with a wall tearing it to pieces. She recovered fast and straightened up in a haste, Nelo Angelo was already coming her way with great speed, but she managed to move just in time before he sank his fist and sword at the wall, tearing it to pieces even more.

"Vergil!" Trish yelled. "Why are you doing this? This isn't you!" She yelled as she started stepping back. "Don't you remember me?" He was slowly approaching to her. "You can't let yourself be controlled by Mundus!" She kept yelling.

Nelo Angelo didn't seem to react to a word Trish was saying, and instead he just got closer and closer to Trish.

"Is this what you wanted?" She asked. "More power just to be a puppet?"

Just as she said that Nelo Angelo got pissed and launched at her with his huge sword. Trish started evading his attacks with ease.

"You have a conscience after all" Trish said slyly, as Nelo Angelo's blade almost cut her in two, but she stopped the sword with her hand which was surrounded in lightning. She was struggling to stop him; he used both hands to apply more strength to the sword, so Trish used both of her hands as well to restrain him. She had to use a lot of power, but she managed to release a great amount of electricity, pushing him back. He was very well planted on the ground, that he even left a trace as he was pushed away by her incredible power.

Trish ran towards him and kicked his wrist, forcing him to drop the sword. It ended up quite far from him for with her powers Trish sent it really far from him. At least he wouldn't have any weapon now.

But for Trish's surprise, Nelo Angelo was quite good in hand to hand combat as well. For a moment she had forgotten she was dealing with a part of Vergil here.

They started fighting at an equal level. Trish seemed to be hurting him a little more because of her lightning attacks, although she got hit as well a couple of times, mostly in the face. She tried to evade all his hits though, but his moves were very fast despite his size.

The battle just seemed to be endless, for neither of them would give up. Although Trish was beginning to tire herself. Her breathing was heavy and her moves slower every time. She needed to make him react to make him stop. She couldn't help to remember her first encounter with Dante, when he seemed to be controlled by his own demon, but in the end she got him to react and turn to normal again. But the difference with Nelo was that he was controlled by Mundus. But there had to be something she could tell him that could bring him back to himself. At least just to be more conscious and stop attacking her. He didn't seem to have his own will. Besides she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand.

Suddenly Nelo Angelo caught her off guard. He kicked her on a side making her scream and squirm in pain. Then he directed several punches to her face sending her to the ground. She was trying to catch a breath when he approached to her in a blink, he grasped her from her hairs, lifting her up from the ground. Then with his other hand he started choking her. His big hand deprived her of air, she was suffocating. She frowned and tried to free from his strong grasp.

"Ver-gil... please..." She said out of breath, even her consciousness seemed to be fading away.

Nelo wrung her neck even stronger. He loosened his other hand from her hair, then closed his hand into a fist and seemed to gather energy. He pulled his fist back and directed a much stronger punch right to her stomach. But Trish gathered power and stopped his fist from sinking in her belly. She used both of her hands, she was even shaking, trying to stop all his power. She couldn't hold him any longer for the lack of air was making her fade away.

But all of a sudden, Nelo loosened his grip on her neck a little bit.

"Vergil- please... no..." She cried. Al least she could catch a breath. "...stop- please..." She said desperate. "...I'm pregnant"

Suddenly it was as if Nelo Angelo was disconnected. He let go of her neck completely and put his fist down. He kept expressionless and motionless for a moment. His stare seemed even more lost, empty. He just retreated from her.

Trish stared at him surprised, with her hands at the same position as if she was still holding his fist; she was breathing heavily, then she just saw how he vanished in the air. "Vergil..." She whispered as she collapsed on the ground, falling on her knees. She rubbed her neck and simply threw herself on the ground, exhausted. She kept staring into the sky, pensive. Thinking what could have passed through his mind to make him react that way. Where had he gone.

The sky suddenly turned gray and very dark. Thunders roared unleashing a heavy rain.

Trish felt the heavy rain drops hit her skin, but she needed that. It even relaxed her. And somewhere not so far, yet not near, Dante turned his stare to the skies, hoping Trish could come out of those thunders. He couldn't help to feel worried about her, even though he knew she is very strong. He feared Mundus could hurt her in any way or even kill her. He wouldn't forgive himself if that happened and feel guilty for it. His mind was uneasy, even though he was having fun eradicating demons from this Island.

He found himself in a strange valley and right away more Bloody Puppets and Sins disturbed his peace. He killed them with ease before reading an inscription carved in a large stone. It separated two different paths. "Valley of the Mist..." He read. "One must choose the right path to enter the lost land. Only those who protect the weak light..." He turned his look down. "...I guess they mean this weird white orb" He mocked. "... shall have the power to decipher the right path" He continued reading. "I guess this is like a guiding light then"

It kept raining heavily. Both paths turned blur, covered by a dense mist, Dante couldn't see what awaited him further on. So he just followed the light, that suddenly started floating in the air. More demons started to emerge again, slowing Dante's pace. The light orb didn't seem to care if he stopped on his way, it just kept flying, taking the path on the left. Demons seemed to want to possess the light, for they followed it as well. Dante turned back and saw all the demons behind him. He just threw his sword in a Round Trip and shot every demon dead as he kept stepping back, trying not to lose the light. He crossed a sort of entrance and the mist turned him back to the beginning of the path. Different demons awaited him this time. He killed them the fastest he could with Ifrit and ran behind the light, still protecting it from the demons. It took again the path on the left and once again, the mist took him back to the beginning.

"What the hell?" Dante said surprised and bothered. He couldn't stop thinking this was just a trap to keep him away from Trish while Mundus schemed something sick. He kept following the light anyway, but desperation was beginning to take control over him. He could just expect the worst in this place.

Dante encountered Blade demons. He destroyed them fast with Ifrit and hurried to follow the light. He hoped this time, the light would really lead him to the right path.

This time, after the dense mist vanished, he found himself in a different place. It seemed to be a different entrance to the Castle. There were trees and plants and some sculptures outside. He was relieved he was advancing now. But suddenly a huge spider showed up, stomping near him. Dante stepped back and surprised for a second, thinking it was Phantom, but he saw it die before. Then he noticed this spider was different, not as big and its body didn't have lava inside, it looked much simpler. Then it started spitting large rocks.

Dante mocked. "You got something up your throat" He grinned. "This is gonna be easier than I thought" He said as he unsheathed Alastor and started slashing at the big spider. He really expected it'd be stronger, but it turned out to be just another lesser demon. After he killed the two spiders, the door revealed a new path. It seemed like a sort of garden. Just as he entered, the demons were already expecting him. He had a look around the place. There seemed to be different levels and plenty of things to gather. He started killing the demons fast, he needed to continue in a rush, he didn't need any more obstacles in his path. He found a passageway on the ground so he jumped in. It led to an underground garden with reduced space and infested with Blade demons.

Dante switched to Ifrit and started kicking and punching them, burning them down to ashes. With the last punch, Dante hit a wall and smashed it to pieces. It led to a secret passage to reach a sort of altar behind a large glass wall with levels, but it led right to the level he needed to go. At the end of the hall there was a strange object. It had the shape of a brain coated by crystal and it was of a bright blue. He read on the base. "Sign of Chasity" It looked kinda disgusting but he put it inside his coat anyway and headed back. More demons awaited for him out of there. He eliminated them fast and continued his way. He found a secret small room to place The Chalice, but he hadn't found The Chalice just yet. It seemed there was another chamber beneath him so he just jumped down and fell right where The Chalice was kept. It seemed to be protected by a powerful light, but there was a small hole at the bottom of the base to place something. "Prove yourself worthy with The Sign" He read. It fitted with the size of the Sign of Chasity so he put it there and the barrier disappeared. He took The Chalice and put it in his coat and just as he did, every way out of this chamber in every level, blocked. Alastor reacted to something. The tiny spot he was standing at filled with Alastor's lightning. He felt a powerful presence and turned around.

"Brother..." Dante surprised. He felt he was a step closer to free him from Mundus. Now that he knew Vergil was trapped inside the body of Nelo Angelo, or at least he thought so.

Nelo Angelo was at a higher level, but he launched at Dante with great speed and force. He seemed stronger this time, his sword was completely enveloped by a bright blue light. But Dante had gained more power as well. He had no choice but to fight back. He wanted to try Ifrit this time with him. Nelo swayed his huge sword, but Dante simply evaded every slash catching him off guard in the process. He started punching and kicking him nonstop, burning his body with every touch. By the time he swayed his sword again, Dante had punched him dozens of times already. What happened to him? He wondered. He felt him so different than the first time he fought him. Had he really got that much stronger, that the difference between them is now greater?

Dante took a moment and stared at his burning gauntlets. Am I really that stronger now? He grinned devilishly then evaded Nelo's sword just before it could slash him. Was there really that much difference between them now? He couldn't stop thinking and feeling impotence because his brother's greed and lust for power had led him to this, to become a puppet of a loathing Master, when all he needed was to fight as many enemies he could and earn their strength just like he does.

Dante was pensive and off guard so Nelo Angelo attacked him and got to slash his arm a little bit. Dante surprised with the speed with which he healed. He evaded the other attacks and launched at him kicking and punching him nonstop. His speed was impressive, his power beyond itself and in the heat of battle Dante yelled to Nelo.

"You can't be Vergil! My brother was faster with the sword..." He kept punching him in the stomach, leaving him out of breath. "...and you!" Dante yelled as he pulled his right arm back to then direct an uppercut right to his chin, lifting Nelo off the ground, then smashing against the ground. "...you're too slow" Dante said breathing heavily.

Nelo Angelo yelled in pain as he laid on the ground defeated, exhausted. Lightning surrounded his body for a moment.

Dante walked around him. "You're pathetic" Dante said disappointed. "How could you give yourself up to Mundus for this!" He shook his head.

Nelo kept breathing heavily but he seemed to be listening to Dante.

"I know your mind and soul were corrupted long before, but you can't surrender to the enemy inside you, you have to fight!" Dante yelled as he kneeled beside Nelo Angelo. "You have to be stronger than this! Don't let him control you!" Dante's amulet came out on sight again. "You have to escape from the enemy inside!"

Nelo seemed to react to the amulet once more. Memories seemed to be flashing back. He grasped his head and started screaming. Then his body was enveloped by blue and red light. He teleported to a higher level. He seemed to turn to lightning and vanished in the air again.

"Brother wait!" Dante yelled as he saw him disappear. "Vergil..." He said staring down. "I'm not gonna let you rot in hell again" He said pestered as he closed his hand into a fist.

Dante went back to the secret room and placed The Chalice on the base. All doors in that chamber opened up again and he continued his way. The door he took, led him to a strange place, like a sort of cavern. The atmosphere felt pretty humid. He encountered a few demons on his way and surprised as he reached the end of the road.

"A ghost ship? You gotta be kidding me" Dante mocked. "This place is surely full of surprises" He stepped closer to the abandoned ship and figured he'd need to get inside to advance. "But I'm getting sick of this place already" He said pestered. "Trish, where are you? Why don't you tell me where that freaking Mundus hides?" He took a deep breath before diving in.

Meanwhile, Trish was still laying on the ground. She was still pensive, facing up with her eyes shut. Suddenly the rain ceased. She opened up her eyes and stared into the skies. "Dante, where are you?" She felt she had stayed there for a long time, she was unsure of where Dante could be at the moment. She had lost sense of time. "We need to hurry..." She stood up and tried to follow the same path Dante had, to find him. If Mundus was aware of their situation, time was running out for them before he'd unleash chaos everywhere, in the demon and human realms.

* * *

 **AN** : This was a fast chapter just to make the wait shorter. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your reviews, comments, thoughts...

Oh and this story gave me another crazy idea for a crazy story haha, I'm scheming it in my head, but I gotta finish this one first.

Thanks for reading, till next chap. ;)


	4. Confronting The Devil

AN: Hello! it's been long, here's next chap, hope you like and enjoy. We are just reaching climax!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 "Confronting The Devil"**

Trish tried to focus. She knew the path Dante took before Nelo Angelo caught her. She figured where he could be and teleported. She appeared right before the Ghost Ship.

"Dante?" Trish called out his name. She thought she heard the sound of water. She hurried to the shore, but she couldn't see anything. And she really didn't feel like diving right now. She turned around and put her hands on her hips, staring at the ground. "And this Island just seems to set us apart, or is it you, Mundus?" She said pestered as she turned her stare up, as if Mundus was watching. "I'm getting sick of this!" She said as she shook her arms with anger, releasing some electricity to the ground.

As much as Trish knew Dante had to come out of that ship sooner or later, she didn't want to remain any longer in that place. So she teleported back to the place she was before. Either way, Dante had to return there. So she just leant against the wall and started to slide down till she sat on the ground. She stayed there sitting down with her legs flexed, until Dante would arrive. She closed her eyes and kept pensive, thinking about Nelo Angelo. She wondered if he had gained a little consciousness. If for once he was gonna speak and tell Mundus she was pregnant. On who's side would he be? She felt so frustrated. Maybe she had ruined everything telling Nelo she was pregnant. But what's done it's done, so all she had left to do was wait.

Dante found an opening in the hull of the ship. He swam through and entered. He was swimming, trying to find a path to reach to a cabin or deck, and surprised when he saw a Blade demon, there in the water. It'd be a lot harder to fight these demons underwater. He saw the demon reacted as he swam near; luckily he found another opening, so he leapt out of the water and apparently he showed up at what seemed to be some sort of cabin. Either way, the entire ship was full of Blades, but at least this part was not underwater. He killed a couple of demons and then found a weapon, lying there on the wooden floor. Dante picked it up. "A Needle Gun…" He said surprised. "…I can use this underwater" He grinned. He went up the stairs and reached to the deck. He investigated around, grabbed some orbs he found, then he headed to a door blocked by a pair of swords surrounded by a sparkling blue light. There was something written. "I am the ship that carries the wandering souls on the brink…" He read. "Wandering souls? So it is a ghost ship ha-ha" He continued reading. "…of the Underworld. Protect the ship and you shall be given the Fire of Saint Elmo" Dante found it funny. "Saint Elmo? I didn't know they had Saints in Sesame Street" He mocked. "I prefer the Cookie Monster"

Suddenly, a strange power emanated from the door, releasing Sin demons, at least he would entertain for a little while. He destroyed them all and tried opening that door again, but it was still blocked.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed, it turned even darker and the air felt even more tense. Some blue fires lighted up at the mast and specific parts of the ship then it began to move.

"Wo! Where are we going?" Dante said surprised as he turned his look at the horizon and it looked like the sea ended, there seemed to be a waterfall ahead. He held tight as the ship fell down through the waterfall, following the current. The ship finally settled down in the water, following a course. He could see daylight really near, as if he was leaving the Island. But darkness enclosed the Island and the ship simply sailed around the Castle.

The swords of the door opened up, unblocking the door, then Dante heard a loud shriek and thunders. He turned his look up and saw Griffon, flying above him. "What?" Dante surprised. "I thought I was getting the Fire of Saint Elmo, not Big Bird" He mocked as the swords crossed again, blocking the doors once again.

"Okay…I get it. You won't let me go until I kill you" Dante said slyly.

The demon didn't say a word and simply started attacking him, releasing red lightning all around the ship.

Dante didn't have that much space to move or dodge the lightning. And suddenly red and yellow lightning started emanating from Dante's chest. Not that it was a force to attack, although it reached far enough, but it helped him jump so high, to easily attack Griffon. It didn't last for long though, but it helped him to defeat him easier and faster.

Dante did get shocked by Griffon's lightning a few times but that didn't stop him. He kept firing his guns nonstop while he threw Alastor in a Round Trip. He took demon form and his bullets turned even more powerful. A bright golden light added strength to his already deadly bullets.

Griffon kept attacking him from the air, filling the ship with red lightning. Dante couldn't help to get shocked a few times but the heat burning his body gave him more will to fight than the damage it could inflict on him. Dante kept attacking him too, he never stopped shooting when suddenly Griffon disappeared leaving only a few red orbs for Dante. The swords blocking the door, opened the path again. He needed now to escape from the ship. He went through that door, hoping to find an exit.

"That bird is just like Phantom, how many times will he escape from me before I get to kill it?" Dante just shook his head and found something shiny held by a weird statue. He took it. It was the Staff of Hermes; it was decorated with two snakes coiled onto it. As he took the Staff, the ship started shaking. It seemed it would tear down to pieces, then suddenly it began filling with water. The ship was sinking with Dante in it. Everything happened so fast, so Dante hurried to get out of there. With his new Needle gun, he attacked the Blades as he kept swimming, trying to find a way out, although it was harder to move underwater, but he kept advancing, until he found that hole in the ship, the same from which he came in.

So he finally escaped and returned to those weird caves. He found a Skeleton holding the Emblem Shield. Dante remembered the doors in the Coliseum had this same shape at the center. So it was now one to go. One of the arms of the skeleton seemed like a lever so he pulled it. He heard the sound of rusty iron doors moving, but the bad thing was, the floor was now moving, round and around while booby traps activated. Large spears protruded from the spinning grounds, but he managed to evade them, until he reached the end of the path and crossed through the now opened iron fence and took the elevator. It led him to a place with a huge waterfall. There wasn't anything relevant but a blue orb, so he took it and continued through the path, that led him now to a towering mountain. Sin Scythes showed up right away, and even though the battle space was minimum, he managed to kill them fast and go on. He didn't know exactly where he was standing, he just knew he was in the outskirts of the Castle. He found a small wooden bridge. He could see the ocean beside him, but he continued, going through this towering mountains and its secret paths.

Dante surprised of the place the path led him to. He was closer to the Coliseum than he had thought. He just had to get rid of a few lesser demons to unlock the door to continue. He offered 200 red orbs and went through that door.

He was close to the Coliseum now, but two huge rocky spiders showed up to slow his way. They were lesser demons either way so Dante didn't take that long to kill them. He used the Emblem Shield to open one of the doors. The place was very dark, but there was one of those Fetish demons holding those wheels in flames.

"Thanks, I needed some light!" Dante said jokey as he started shooting at the demon. He fired a few rounds before launching at the demon with Alastor; a few slashes and the demon was down. And luckily, Dante found a weird stone, the Luminite. It emanates light when in the dark. He didn't hesitate to take it. "Sorry dude, I don't need you anymore" He said cocky as he shot the demon in the face while he held the stone in his other hand. "This is better" The demon turned to dust and disappeared. There were a few of these demons waiting for him downstairs, but he eliminated them easily. There was a huge door, and after crossing he didn't find anything of use except for a few orbs. He took the other door and it seemed to have led him to a similar place of that with the booby traps, except this time, the spears were protruding from the walls. The ground was also spinning around, moving against him. He had to activate more mechanisms, but he did not know what for. He couldn't see yet, where this could lead. But as soon as he reached the end, he turned and saw this weird passage. At the end of it, a pair of Lances, just what he was lacking. He jumped over every platform to reach there. But there was a strange power holding the Lances. There was something written. "The Coliseum entrusts the conqueror with the lance. The time has come to open the door" He read. "Alright, let's go there" But as soon as he turned around, the platforms lifted up against the wall, leaving him only with one option, jumping down.

There were a few Blade demons down there, he killed them then reached the other end and climbed up till he returned to the place with booby traps. He went back all the way and as soon as he got out, Sin Scythes awaited him. He killed them fast, he was anxious to reach the Coliseum.

There he was, standing before that door with two knights that should be holding something. So he placed the Pair of Lances and the door finally opened up. He rapidly crossed and as he did, the doors shut behind him. But strangely, he thought he heard Trish's voice.

"Dante!" Trish yelled.

"Trish?" He called out her name. She seemed to be on the other side of the door. But as he tried to go back, he found out the doors had sealed shut by an immense power. The skies turned dark and he could hear a voice speaking to him inside his mind. _Offer a sacrifice to the Coliseum. It shall connect the path to the Wheel of Destiny._

The black clouds started swirling as red lightning cracked the sky. Revealing Griffon from within.

"You? Again?" As much as Dante could be excited about this battle, he was anxious instead. Now that he knew Trish was on the other side. He wanted to end with Griffon and fast. "This time, I won't let you escape" Dante growled, pointing his sword at Griffon.

This time, Griffon put a little more effort to the battle. He was attacking more and acting fiercely. The battleground was enormous, so this time he filled it up with his red lightning, attacking Dante unceasingly. But Dante also had his lightning powers with Alastor, and even if it seemed Griffon was stronger than last time, he was not an opponent for Dante either way.

Trish was just listening to the battle from the other side. She was sure Dante would win, but she didn't want to meet Dante just yet, because the ominous, omnipotent Mundus was surely near. She did not want to be caught. For the moment she could only hear the intense lightning attacks, Griffon's shrieks and Dante's battle screams.

Dante took demon form and started using Air Raid to attack Griffon while he counterattacked Dante with more lightning, but Dante's attacks were stronger, causing severe damage to Griffon. Then he performed Vortex, causing even more damage to Griffon. Dante kept attacking him nonstop in the air and on the ground with Alastor, slashing the demon's flesh. Huge feathers flew in the air as Dante's blade severed the demon's plumage, until he simply collapsed on the ground right at the center of the battleground.

Griffon laid over a strange round symbol with strange writings. Dante thought of the sacrifice. That was surly the place to do so.

Red lightning started to flow through Griffon's body, then this magical white light elevated him in the air; but suddenly a large and thick pillar fell over his body, poking him against the ground.

Dante just watched.

Griffon's loud shrieks resounded in Dante's and even Trish's ears. She knew that was Mundus' doing. Suddenly Griffon spoke.

"Yours are definitely the powers of Sparda…" He said panting as he stared at Dante and he could see Sparda within him. "…no, even more so. But I cannot let you live, for I serve my Master Mundus"

Dante could notice how wounded Griffon was. It was stupid to even try to fight. "But you can't fight with that wound" It wouldn't be fair to fight like that.

Griffon tried to get up. "Mighty is the power of Mundus! Master! Grant me one last surge of power… the power to finish him!"

Dante kept staring, with his arms folded, expectantly. He raised an eyebrow and hoped Mundus would show up. Dante raised his look up into the sky, as three large red orb-like eyes surrounded by lightning emerged from the nothingness.

"Master…Mundus…" Griffon exhaled.

A husky voice resounded from the darkness. "Griffon, you have failed me. You are no longer worthy"

Trish petrified with the sound of Mundus' voice and his words. She had not just failed but betrayed him. She could be the next.

The darkness in the sky began swirling around the three red orb-like eyes. Blue lightning gathered at the center of it, then it was released with massive strength against Griffon.

"Please, no, Master… Master!" Griffon yelled in pain as the lightning traversed through all his body, destroying piece by piece from the inside. Even to Dante, Griffon's screams were terrible.

Griffon was destroyed to ashes before Dante's eyes, as Mundus sinister laughter resounded all around the Coliseum as he disappeared into the skies.

"A three eyed…" Dante said serious and mad.

Suddenly, golden lightning appeared behind Dante. Trish waited till Mundus vanished to teleport to Dante's side. She embraced his chest from behind and clung to his body, holding him tight. "You beat him…" She said in a low voice.

Dante could feel fear in her words. "No… Mundus… his heinous ways make me sick. Killing his own like they were nothing. He's the one that took the life of my mother and my brother for sure" He said seriously as he touched Trish's hands.

Trish stopped embracing him and just stood beside him. Staring at the sadness in his words and this new loathe for Mundus.

"My mother used to always tell me that my father was a man who fought for the weak. He had courage and a righteous heart" He turned to look at Trish as he held his amulet while he spoke. "In the name of my father, I will kill Mundus!"

"Dante…" Trish looked down. "…I understand how you feel. But you can't let your feelings control your anger"

"What?" Dante surprised with Trish's words, and now he could even see the fear in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"We have to move cautiously, step by step, let's stick to the plan and go slow. There's still a lot to go through this Castle" Trish said serious.

"The more I know about Mundus, the more I want to kill him. It drives me mad. All I want is to destroy him!" Dante said mad. "You know where he hides, you can take me there"

"Yes, but… we can't do things like that Dante, I know all of his plans, you have to listen to me!" Trish said desperate.

Dante suddenly grabbed her by the neck. "Why do I feel you're lying to me again, that you're defending him from me?" Dante said mad as he loosened his grip on her neck.

"I'm not, Dante. I'm just afraid that he could find out our plan and that…" She was having troubles to tell him the truth.

"That what?" Dante wondered.

"That I…" She gave it a thought. "…betrayed him" She turned her look down.

"Trish…" Dante lifted her face and looked her in the eyes. "…you don't have to be afraid. I will protect you no matter what. I won't let him lay a finger on you" He embraced her strongly against his chest. "I'm sorry…"

If only he knew she's pregnant.

"We have to find Vergil first" Trish said simply.

"You're right. I'll try to control myself and do things right" Dante said after a deep breath. He kissed her softly. "You don't have to worry. I will get us out of here after I kill Mundus. Meanwhile, find a place to hide. I don't want him to find you. I will look for my brother and find Mundus. We'll meet later on, okay?" He looked at her closely.

Trish just nodded, but her expression of worry could only disturb Dante.

"What's wrong baby? I can see there's something else worrying you?" He asked curious.

"I can't tell you yet" She said serious as she turned her look down again.

"Tell me what?" He asked with a sudden urge to know.

"Don't insist Dante, please" She just embraced him and rested her head on his chest.

"Alright…" Dante said simply as he rubbed her back. "Take care of yourself, alright?" He said.

Trish drew apart from him and nodded. Lightning surrounded her body then she simply vanished.

Dante reached out his arm to grab her but she vanished in a blink of an eye. "Trish…" He whispered and wondered what kept her so afraid.

Mundus was surely a demon to fear, but her fear seemed beyond Mundus. He kinda figured what disturbed her, but he wondered why she felt that way.

Dante jumped on the pillar's platform and it turned out it was a sort of passageway. It led him to a secret place where he found the Wheel of Destiny. There was something written beneath the statue holding it. "The King of Avalon shall turn the Wheel of Destiny and take the story to the beginning land" Dante read. "Beginning land? Hell no, what's this mean?" He returned to the Coliseum and headed back to the bridge.

The bridge wasn't there anymore, but the Wheel of Destiny was the key to take him back to the beginning. So that was actually the Castle.

There were horrible growls in the outskirts of the Castle. Dante couldn't tell exactly where they came from, but they could surely scare anyone; not Dante though. He entered to the Castle again, but this time everything was in a complete darkness; so Luminite was his best friend at the moment. Strangely, specific parts in the Castle were lighted up, like showing him the way. He found himself at the Castle's parlor; things were a little changed, not much, but there was a disc that needed to be activated. So he did, and that hole from which Phantom fell off, suddenly lighted up by blue lightning.

"Trish?" Dante wondered. But then he remembered Trish's lightning is bright as gold. Then he saw this strange figure that landed on that statue at the center of the parlor. It changed its shape into a huge bat and then it took a sort of human form, with a single and huge red eye at the center of its face. The demon released a laser beam through that strange eye. Dante rapidly evaded his attacks and surprised as suddenly this creature had a sword, but the creature's entire body seemed to be just light. Dante eliminated him fast and a door was unsealed, leading the path.

He went in to the big room holding the jet. There was another Plasma demon, but this time Dante used Alastor and the demon split into two more Plasma demons and he surprised with the resemblance with him, they even started acting like him, as copying him, as if they learned his moves. That freaked him out, but he preferred to switch to Ifrit, turn into his demon form and perform Inferno. They died instantly.

Dante kept moving fast, heading to the big Cathedral where he first encountered Phantom. This time it was slightly different; there was a puddle of water but it seemed to have life, it was surely demonic. Dante could hear a voice calling him, he reflected in the puddle and saw this weird creature inside. Like an aqueous slug-like demon embedded with metallic parts, but it seemed like jelly and moved like water. It seemed to have the remains of previous victims within it.

Dante activated some discs on the wall and the creature took a more solid shape that he could now attack. And it revealed a core which was the creature's weak point. It was a matter of time before the creature would return to its original slug-like shape. Then Dante would need to activate the disc again to be able to attack it, taking him more time to defeat this enemy. Even though he just needed to evade the creature's attacks, it turned into a nightmare, this creature really made him sweat; he had to be moving a lot, but as all other powerful demons in this Castle, it simply vanished suddenly.

Dante realized this whole Castle was a gate to the Underworld, and the real party was awaiting him on the other side. But how to cross?

Dante approached to the puddle again, it could be a way to cross, and he could feel a strong surge of evil coming from it. Suddenly he could hear a voice in his mind. He was getting sick of all these voices in his head. _One who knocks on the gate to the underworld shall borrow the strength from the blue stone._ "What? What stone? What the hell are you talking about?" Dante said to the voice in his head, as if it would really answer. Nothing happened so he kept his way outside to the torn up bridge. As he went out, it was also dark outside and all the broken pieces of the bridge were still floating in the air. This time, they didn't fall off when he jumped over them. He reached the other end and noticed a figure that had the same shape of the Staff of Hermes and it seemed to be reacting to it, so he pulled it out of his coat and suddenly strange portraits swirled at each side of the figure, as if revealing two different paths.

Dante surprised a little, for these portraits seemed to have life of their own. The one in red color called his attention. It was a portrait of the room he met Trish before, the one with the bed and curtains. He moved closer to it, and it swallowed him in. "That was weird…" Dante said as he appeared in the bedroom; things were a little changed though. "…but way faster to get there"

There were no doors anymore. He found just a blue orb and an Untouchable star, so he headed back. It was probably the other painting, the right path. He got back and this time he jumped straight into the portait. It took him to a room in the Castle with a spiral staircase. He went up the stairs and it took him to a sort of library. He found a book over a table that talked about ways to enter the underworld. "Evil is a reflection of man, thus evil lurks inside the mirror. One with devil's qualities may bring the blue stone "Elixir" and stand before the mirror" He kept pensive for a moment as he put the book back over the table. He walked towards the end of the room. At each side there seemed to be a portrait, but they were hollow black. But as he stepped closer, they revealed the real paintings, although only on the left side, for now. So he now knew how this worked. In the painting he could only see the moon, it was too dark to see the rest. He jumped in and appeared in this large battlefield; there was only one door, but as he tried approaching to it, it was sealed by demonic power, and two demons showed up from above. The moon shined with such brightness that it illuminated the entire place.

Dante stared at the demons, they resembled Blades, but clearly these commanded ice. Frost demons in fewer words. They were just two. Dante didn't hesitate and used Ifrit. "Time to melt some ice…" Dante mocked as he readied his fists.

The Frosts launched at Dante at the same time, trying to not even let him breathe. But Dante' s burning fists and flaming kicks were much stronger than their attacks. Their cold claws were keen as swords, but Dante's speed, seemed to be impossible to match. He eliminated them pretty fast. He was just warming up, waiting for more of these demons to come. But the door unsealed, leading his path.

"What? That's it?" Dante complained as he went through the door.

He seemed to be back in the Castle, the main corridors, but this time the rooms were different. And instead of being infested with Marionettes, it was infested of Fetish demons. Dante found a door but it was sealed and it seemed he needed to place a stone of some kind in a hole in order to open it. So he kept going till he found another door; where he found himself before some sort of dinosaur skeleton that suddenly moved and it spit a ball of fire.

Dante didn't hesitate and used Alastor to deflect it, sending the ball of fire back to the dinosaur. It seemed to cause some damage to it. "Keep 'em coming" Dante said excited. He deflected two more attacks and with the last, the skeleton tore to pieces and vanished.

A strange artifact emerged from the floor in the corridor, it had a lever so Dante started turning it. The artifact emanated a bright light, as Dante turned it, it got to the right angle to reflect the light at a certain spot on the ceiling, revealing a stone on the second level.

Dante managed to get there, for there were no stairs at all. He acquired this crystal ball, the Quicksilver. He went back to the other door, killing whatever demon that came on his way. He finally placed the Quicksilver on the carving of the door, unsealing it.

Dante stepped into this huge chamber, it was dark, but he could see a figure standing before a picture window; he recognized him right away. The black clouds were beginning to crack with thunders, as the figure turned around holding a huge sword.

Dante shook his head. "Hm…" But he smiled. "A man with guts and honor, I like that… but it's a shame you serve Mundus" Dante started walking around the room.

Nelo Angelo did not reply, he just shoved his sword towards Dante's direction, clearly challenging him to a battle. He thrust the sword into the ground and folded his arms above his head. A blue aura surrounded him and filled the entire room, as if he were summoning more power. It even pushed Dante away a little bit, he even had to cover up his face, due to the strength pushing him.

Nelo kept gathering more power with his arms fully opened; his grotesque yells resounded in Dante's ears, but what surprised him the most was that when Nelo Angelo took his sword again, his face had changed, it was no longer Nelo's face, but Vergil's. Except his eyes were completely red. It was evident that he was still under Mundus' command. But Dante felt he was getting closer to free him from Mundus, at least he knew that he was still inside that armor; he just needed to figure out how to get him out of there.

Dante was the first to strike, and as soon as the fight began, he noticed Nelo was fighting more like Vergil now, using his techniques, summoning swords mostly. But this was telling him something. Vergil was struggling to come out to the surface, he might need just a little push.

"I see you turned much stronger than last time…" Dante said as he launched at Nelo with Alastor. Their swords clashed, both of them using all their strength to push one another. "…but this is not enough to defeat me!" Dante growled gritting his teeth. He sent Nelo flying and crashing against the picture window, making it crack.

Nelo summoned swords, they surrounded Dante from above, and then they were released towards him, receiving about nine stabs with those swords.

Dante screamed in pain and fell on his knees, but he recovered fast and stood up, approaching to Nelo Angelo with Alastor. He took demon form and started slashing his sword at Nelo, numerous times to then switch to Ifrit and keep kicking and punching him nonstop.

Nelo tried swaying his massive sword, it was surrounded by this powerful blue aura, he could even release energy, forcing Dante to stop attacking him, to dodge his attacks. He summoned swords and directed them at Dante, no matter where he went, they followed.

Dante tried to evade the swords, but eventually he got stabbed again and received a blast of Nelo's power. Dante was beginning to frustrate, there had to be another way to stop him. To make him react. He needed to make him confront his inner devil and set free, but how? He wondered. He thought that the only way to make him react was to force his human side to awake; his only side of consciousness. But how?

Dante kept pensive and suddenly dozens of swords surrounded him again, but this time he was faster, and just before the swords could stab his flesh, he leapt up and evaded them.

"Hey Verge! I bet you can do better!" Dante yelled, trying to piss him off.

Nelo Angelo started attacking him even more. More swords, more power released; he teleported before Dante's eyes and swayed his massive sword in the air. But Dante evaded each and every attack, pissing Nelo even more.

"Is that really all you got?" Dante said cocky.

Nelo Angelo infuriated and lifted Dante by the neck, chocking him. Dante's amulet came out on sight, disturbing him. Then right away, Dante remembered what Trish told him; the amulet was the key, it had to be the key to awake him. So Dante punched Nelo with Ifrit right at the center of his chest, trying to force Vergil's amulet hidden inside this puppet, react to his.

Dante's flaming fist sank in Nelo's chest, pushing him backwards. Nelo released Dante's neck and bent forward, screaming and grasping his head. He elevated in the air and seemed to release energy with a powerful blast that pushed Dante back. When Dante turned to look at him again, it was no longer Nelo Angelo but Vergil and he had his amulet hung by his neck. He was on one knee, recovering. He stood up and was as infuriated as Nelo was before. Although now he had lost his massive sword.

"How dare you!" Vergil yelled enraged as he launched at Dante.

Dante surprised at his brother's reaction. He knew he wouldn't greet him kindly, but he certainly didn't expect this. He started dodging Vergil's attacks. "A _thanks_ would've been enough!" Dante said panting.

"Thanks?" Vergil stopped for a second. "Thanks for what?" He kept punching and kicking Dante.

"For freeing you from Mundus?" Dante said foolish.

Vergil suddenly stopped and stared at Dante. "And who the hell asked for your help?"

Dante kept silent and staring to the ground for a moment. He then lifted his stare towards Vergil. "What I just don't understand, is how the hell could you succumb to Mundus and serve him, when he was the one who killed our mother!"

"Hmh… foolishness Dante" Vergil approached to Dante. "If I succumbed to him it's because I needed more power!" He grasped Dante by the neck of his vest. "More power to defeat him!" He said under his breath as he lifted him up a little bit.

"What about Yamato?" Dante asked.

Vergil just pushed him away; Dante stumbled down while Vergil turned away from him and gave a few steps. "Imagine your sword Rebellion being broken in two. Do you think you would be able to defeat the Emperor of the Underworld without it?"

Dante kept silent, he didn't know what to say; surely Vergil had gone through horrible things in hell before succumbing to Mundus.

"I needed that body to defeat him" Vergil turned to look at Dante again. "You think I served him?" He raised an eyebrow. "You think he could control my mind?" He grinned devilishly. "How foolish!" Vergil yelled and folded his arms turning his back at Dante. "Now you've ruined everything!"

"How was I supposed to know that?" Dante complained.

"Of course…" Vergil said with a grin. "I always forget that what you have of strength you have it of fool!" He said mad.

"You can't blame me for this!" Dante kept complaining.

"Of course not, I can't blame you for being like mother, always trying to help everyone" Vergil said serious.

Dante kept pensive. "So all this time- you've been conscious? You were faking or what?" He wondered confused.

"Not entirely conscious, but indeed. Besides, my only task was to kill you" Vergil said simply.

"Oh, so you had no problem with that…" Dante said sarcastic.

"Let's just say I'm like Trish" Vergil said intriguing.

"Trish? You know her?" Dante said surprised.

"Of course I know her" Vergil said despicably. "We were close before you came into the picture. And apparently you know her more than what you should"

Dante hesitated a little, he didn't know what to say. "Wha- what do you mean?" He asked foolishly.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"That you are like Trish…" Dante said to evade further questions.

"Yes… she's given a task, but disobeys. She pretends she's done it, but it's just the opposite of what she was tasked. Or am I mistaken?" Vergil said intriguing.

"I wouldn't be sure of that…" Dante said foolish.

"What I mean is… she does her own will, but pretends to serve Mundus" Vergil said in fewer words.

"And you had your own will…?" Dante mocked.

"Killing you was just for fun" Vergil said grinning devilishly. "Besides, there was no one else worth the fight"

"Well I'm glad I could entertain ya…" Dante said a little bothered.

"Seriously Dante, you need to take Trish out of this hell before Mundus kills her" Vergil said serious.

"What? Why?" Dante wondered.

"Stop playing the fool, I know it all. Perhaps more than what you do" Vergil said annoyed.

"Oh really? And what _do you_ know?" Dante asked cocky.

"Trish is pregnant…" Vergil said serious. "…or you will say the kid is not yours?" He asked after seeing Dante's expression.

"No…" Dante hesitated. "…it's mine, it's just- I mean I figured it could happen but I didn't know for sure" He said surprised.

"At least you chose wisely…" Vergil whispered to himself. "…unlike me…"

Dante turned to look at him and frowned. He got to listen what he said but he couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"Well, now you do. So listen to me, if Mundus finds out about it, she's _dead_ " Vergil said emphatically. "And I don't think you'd like that" He said arrogant.

"I know…" Dante said pensive, thinking of the last times he saw Trish, she seemed worried. "But how did you know?" He wondered.

Vergil kept pensive and quiet, remembering that moment. "That doesn't matter" He said serious. "Now get out of my sight. Now that I am myself again, I will be Mundus new target"

"Hold on a minute…" Dante said suddenly. "Mundus is always watching. Do you think he knows you're you and all you just told me?" Dante asked concerned.

Vergil kept pensive for a moment. "Mmmm… maybe. You should hurry up then" He said serious.

"And what are you gonna do?" Dante wondered.

"What do you think I will do?" Vergil said upset. "I'll meet you later. Don't be late" He said serious as he started walking away. He suddenly stopped. "Oh, and take this…" He said as he threw his amulet to Dante.

Dante caught it. "But…"

"I don't want any more weaknesses" He said as he went out the door.

As Vergil left the room, both amulets started reacting to one another. The two amulets merged into one, making the sword Force Edge recover its true form. The Sparda. It turned into a massive sword, able to change its shape, similar to a large scythe. Dante could feel the power within this sword.

"So this was your sword pop, impressive" Dante said amazed.

With the power he had gained and the Sparda, he felt he could destroy Mundus. He had no idea of how strong he could be or the reach of his power; but one thing he knew for sure, he just never loses a fight, and this was promising to be one hell of a party. There was no time to waste.

Dante went back the path and traversed through the portrait of the bedroom. The large mirror from which Nelo Angelo had come out, started reacting and he could cross through it. It was as if he had just traversed to a parallel dimension. It was the same as the bedroom, except this time, everything moved as if it were aqueous. Dante felt kinda dizzy though, but time was running out. So he went out the door in the room. It was the exact same place where he battled Nelo Angelo the first time, but everything moved quite mesmerizing. He noticed a shiny stone at the center of the battleground, so he jumped down to get it. It was the Philosopher Stone; the key to unlock the Gate to the Underworld.

Just as Dante took the stone, horrible creatures descended from the skies. The demons stood in four legs at times and had a large arm protruding from their backs. They are recognized by their hysteric, sinister laughter.

"The doors to hell must be opening, these guys are nuts!" Dante said disgusted by their form.

These demons seemed to change their size as well. They turn bigger and more grotesque when at their fullest, growing a huge eye at the center of their bodies, which they can throw at enemies, releasing a toxin. They turn small before dying, at their weakest state.

Dante started having troubles with these Nobodies; they seemed to be draining his demonic power. While these creatures were small, he could kill them easily, but as they turned bigger, they threw their huge eyeballs, infected with a toxin, exploding and damaging Dante greatly. He just needed to feel that once, he avoided all the rest, and even after killing them, their bodies release the same dangerous toxin.

"These Nobodies are hideous, I bet nobody likes them, that's why they're abandoned here" He said as he found a way to kill them faster. Ifrit. He started attacking them, kicking and punching them nonstop, then he took demon form and performed Inferno, killing them with ease. He finished with all of them fast. Still as they died, they exploded liberating all those damaging toxins Dante had to evade.

The place kept moving like waves, it was sickening. The entire place was sickening. He could see nothing at the distance, no more ocean, just red energy swirling in the dark skies, as if there was nothing else beyond.

Dante returned to the bedroom and crossed through the mirror again. He returned all the way to the Cathedral. The puddle seemed to be reacting to the power of the Elixir. It started to activate. Dante stood inside of it and he was suddenly teleported to another sick world. There was a platform, where he fell on, it seemed like a huge eye. He jumped off and there seemed to be the same demonic power he saw before swirling in the skies, but it was beneath a crystal. At one end it seemed something could be placed.

The evil darkness kept whirling with its mouth open. Dante used the Philosopher's Stone to open the Gate of the Underworld.

The crystal broke into pieces, opening the path. Dante didn't hesitate and jumped in.

Meanwhile, in Mundus' Chamber, Trish stood before him like a loyal servant.

"Trish, Vergil has been defeated…" Mundus said intriguing.

Trish couldn't help to surprise. If that was true, it meant Dante had killed him. That he hadn't been able to free him from Mundus, although in a way, he wouldn't serve Mundus anymore if he was dead.

"Are you surprised?" He asked, scheming a sick plan in his head.

"Well…yes…" Trish hesitated. "He was- very powerful, if Dante killed him, his powers must have surpassed even his father's power, the power of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda…"

"And who mentioned Dante?" Mundus said intriguing. "He was defeated by Dante, but I had to deal with him for being such worthless servant who cannot follow _one simple order…"_

Trish gulped nervous, but she kept standing at the same spot just staring at Mundus' imposing statue.

"…killing Dante" Mundus continued. He took a moment to then add. "And you seem to be taking the same path…"

Trish opened her eyes widely; a sudden fear ran through all of her body, she was almost sure that Mundus had found out her true intentions. Her fate was decided. She gulped.

"What did he do to you Trish? You were my most loyal servant… and now you lie and betray me!" Mundus yelled grotesquely.

"No!" Trish gasped desperately. "That's not true!" She almost cried.

"What is this?" Mundus said suddenly calmed. "Human feelings… pity, sadness, joy, lust… you have changed- Trish, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel your fear…"

Trish didn't know what to say, she just kept silent. Her heart speeded up almost reaching the limit of composure; she couldn't lose control, she shouldn't.

"What else are you hiding Trish? What is what you carry inside…?" Mundus said intriguing. "…a seed of _love_ , perhaps?"

Suddenly Trish felt this immense power restraining her. She felt like a broad hand squeezing her neck and lifting her off the ground.

"You too have failed me Trish…" Mundus grotesque voice resounded in the room.

"What about- vengeance, wrath, envy…" Trish said desperately, trying to catch a breath. "…isn't that what you feel? Does it make you human?" She felt how the power restraining her slowly loosened her neck and put her down.

"Still, you betrayed me…" Mundus said a bit more calmed. "…and got involved with him, or am I wrong?"

"If I did that, it was to gain his trust. At this point, I have him at my feet, he does whatever I want. We can use that to our favor" Trish said slyly.

"Our? You mean me, or Dante?"

"You of course" Trish said simply and without much thought.

"Prove it…" Mundus said slowly. "Dante is approaching, why don't you go and greet him as he deserves…"

"Yes- Master…" Trish said simply then turned around and left the room. "You better get ready Dante… the party's just begun" She said with a devilish grin.

Dante had just crossed to the Underworld. The place looked sickening and depressing, but he knew Trish had to be there. Vergil was probably near as well, so he had reasons to be there. He encountered a few Frost demons, but against Ifrit, they were no opponents for Dante.

This place seemed like alive, like there was blood all over and the paths were some sort of tissue of a reddish color resembling blood. Dante slashed them to open path and surprised as he entered to an even sicker scenario.

"Whoa…" Dante said surprised as he entered this huge red cavern; it was dark, but glowing runes illuminated the place. He surprised even more when he turned around and found Trish on the ground.

"Dante! Dante! Help me!" Trish yelled desperately, reaching out for him.

"Trish!" He ran to her side, but just when he was a few steps from her, a strange blue barrier blocked his way, surrounding the perimeter, leaving Trish out of the battle.

Suddenly from the ceilings, the Nightmare creature splashed onto the ground.

Dante had fought this creature before, so he knew its weak points but also the many ways it could attack. At least he felt relieved that this barrier was keeping Trish safe. "Trish, stay back!" He said anyway. He could no longer see her for the barrier took a more uniform color blocking the view as well.

Dante knew well how to attack, but this time Nightmare had new minions. A sort of giant leech that seemed to swim through the ground, and it wasn't just one, dozens of them drowned the place and all moved fast approaching Dante, wherever he moved. They clung to his body liberating that toxin within them. They tried to stop Dante from activating the mechanism to turn Nightmare into its solid form. But Dante managed to get rid of them and activate it anyway. But this time, as Nightmare turned to its solid form, it released even more vicious attacks. It seemed to fire sharp energy shots and throw a sort of boomerang-esque blade that was quite hard to avoid; leaving aside a massive, potent and large laser that it releases from one of it ends as it spins like a lunatic. Luckily for Dante, the creature reveals its core at different spots every time, allowing him to attack its weak point from a safer place, although sometimes it fires those energy shots very close from the core that Dante can't evade them, but the damage that he causes to Nightmare is greater than the one inflicted on him.

This creature had become a living nightmare for Dante, it was exhaustive to be dodging the numerous attacks coming from every direction, and the time Nightmare reveals its core is limited, so this turned into a longer battle. Whenever the core was released, Dante slashed with Alastor to break the shields protecting it until it would be completely destroyed. The entire cavern filled with light with all of Nightmare's attacks flying everywhere. Dante took demon form and released Air Raid to the core, damaging it greatly.

But this creature could absorb Dante's demonic power, weakening his Devil Trigger. So he took human form again and descended to the ground a bit exhausted, but either way, Nightmare was a slash to be defeated. When suddenly, an immense lightning bolt attacked Dante from behind. He fell onto the ground on his hands and knees.

"Aaaarghhh…! Uh-urgh-huh…" Dante yelled and panted in pain as the powerful lightning attack made him collapse.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… you fool! You're so easy!" Trish laughed devilishly and yelled so venomously.

Dante turned his face to a side slightly turning to see Trish. "Trish… you?" He didn't know what to believe at this point, she sounded so diabolical, so real that he didn't know for sure if she was acting. But why did she attack him?

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… humans. What sweets! You should know better than to trust a stranger. Your presence has become a hindrance to my Master's bloody scheme. Now die!" Trish kept her devilish attitude against Dante, willing to fight him again. She gathered a lot of lightning in her body and released it against him.

But Nightmare was still agonizing, so Dante left Trish there and activated the mechanism for the final blast, escaping from Trish's attack. He finally destroyed Nightmare's core. The cavern started shaking, the runes lost their luminescence as Nightmare began to disintegrate. A series of white lasers burst out of it, firing around different directions in the cavern. They seemed to burn. Dante managed to dodge one above his head; Trish crouched to avoid the other.

They both panted in surprise. Then the creature finally evaporated. Trish was so surprised with all this that she was left motionless for a moment. "Huh…" She panted thinking on what to do now.

Dante was recovering from all the adrenaline liberated in such a short time. "Huh…" He surprised after seeing a pillar of rubble falling towards Trish's direction. He rapidly ran towards her.

Trish hadn't seen it coming. She just saw Dante coming her way, thinking he was attacking her, so she got ready to fight, but then she noticed that huge piece of rubble falling from the ceiling. She thought it was too late. "Aaahhh…!" Trish yelled as she shut her eyes covering her head with her arms.

Dante ran the fastest he could and dove into Trish. They ended up on the ground, Dante upon Trish; they were both breathing heavily full of adrenaline. Dante wasn't sure of what to believe about Trish at this point, he had to accept she's great acting, he hoped so. But what he truly cared for was her safety.

Dante lifted his torso a little bit, resting himself on his forearms. He looked at Trish. "Are you okay?" He whispered as Trish opened her eyes.

Trish looked at him and smiled. She just nodded. "Dante… Dante…" She whispered desperately as she grasped from his arms. "…I need to tell you something"

Dante looked at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered.

Dante just grinned. "Jackpot" He kissed her softly.

"Dante!" Trish said desperate but in a low voice as if she didn't want to get caught. "Remember you have to pretend you hate me now, that you are disappointed of me…" She said in a hurry as Dante stood up and dusted off his coat. Trish sat up while Dante started walking away. "Dante!" She yelled.

Dante stopped and stood still, facing his back to her.

"Dante, why did you save my life?" She said calmed.

Dante slightly turned his face to a side and had a glimpse at her. "Because you look like my mother…" He said calmed with her stare to the front. "Now get out of my sight! Next time we meet it won't be like this" He said with such coldness that even Trish felt bad. He started walking away again.

Trish stood up fast trying to go after him. "Dante!"

Dante turned around pointing Ebony at Trish. "Don't come any closer you devil! You may look like my mother but you're nowhere close to her. You have no soul! You have her face but you'll never have her fire!" He yelled in rage as he put the gun down and continued his way.

Trish was perplexed, speechless, motionless. He must be as good acting like her. She thought. She could feel all the hatred in his words. And as soon as Dante walked, Mundus' three red orb-like eyes appeared beside Trish.

Trish just shut her eyes in fear.

"You keep lying Trish…" Mundus' presence spoke up in a calmed voice. "You think I believed all the lies you told? I was just giving you one last chance…"

Trish started shaking slightly, she was nervous. She couldn't fight Mundus alone.

"…but I see all you care about is that useless half-breed!" Mundus' tone changed dramatically, it was as if his mere voice had its own power, sending Trish crashing at a wall.

Trish stayed on the ground. How could she fight someone she couldn't even see? She started breathing heavily. She felt a mix of emotions she was struggling to control, rage and madness were beginning to consume her, but there was nothing she could do. Trish's hands surrounded in a great amount of lightning. She stood up and released all the power at Mundus' three eyed form.

"Why did you give me life to then just take it from me!" She started yelling, and her voice broke down when she noticed all her efforts would be in vain. She let herself fall on her knees. She sat down and scratched the ground, facing down. She felt helpless, but she was full of rage inside.

"You disobeyed, you know the rules" Mundus said simply with his husky voice.

"But why?" Trish said gritting her teeth.

"I wanted the company of a demoness, but there was none worthy of a place beside my throne. So I created you. Perfection at its finest" Mundus' voice seemed different when speaking these words. But his next words loaded with madness and loathe. "As soon as I gave you life, I found a resemblance to Sparda's wife in you, so I felt the same loathe for you. Still you became my most loyal servant. I found a use for you at last. And with time I've come to realize perfection does not exist. And you…" He said scornfully. "…you became a worthless, filthy devil!"

The place started shaking and more rubble was falling from the ceiling. Trish started moving fast, dodging the rocks falling off.

"You think I don't know what you did? That I don't know you carry the bastard child of that useless half-breed in your guts! You deserve nothing less than death! You and that filthy creature" Mundus yelled enraged as three powerful beams of light surrounded by lightning were released from those three red orb-like eyes.

Suddenly Vergil appeared out of nowhere, he took Trish and used his teleportation powers to escape the upcoming attacks. He landed in a safer place after the beams hit the ground with a loud blast.

"Mundus..." Vergil said cold.

"Vergil..." Mundus replied the same way. Somehow he was not surprised.

"...we meet again" Vergil added.

Even though this wasn't Mundus' true form, an immense power could be felt in the cavern.

Trish kept behind Vergil. The cavern was not the right place to fight. "Vergil..." Trish gasped surprised. "...you're alive"

Vergil didn't even look at her and turned his stare towards Mundus.

Trish just hoped Vergil didn't try to fight in this place.

Mundus laughed grotesquely. "What is it with you brothers protecting this treacherous being?" His grotesque voice resounded in the cavern followed by an echoed sinister laughter.

Vergil infuriated, but without Yamato there wasn't much he could do against Mundus. For his disgrace, he had to admit he needed Dante to finish him, now that he had recovered his human body again.

Mundus laughed at Vergil's impotence. "It's a shame you yielded to your human side, you were a powerful Knight, but now, with your human and fragile body, you don't stand a chance against me, not even Dante... ha-ha-ha-ha" He laughed evilly.

Vergil was enraged, but Mundus was right, with his human body, he had little chance of winning, not even his demon form could be an opponent for him. And right now, could he fight a formless being? He summoned swords that surrounded his body as a shield. He didn't care, he was not gonna sit back and do nothing. He released the swords that went after Mundus, but it was useless. His three eyed form disappeared into the nothingness, unable to be seen. But still, Vergil could feel his power in the cavern. He could feel his presence swimming through the air. He kept summoning swords, preparing for Mundus' sudden appearance.

Trish hesitated, she could feel Mundus' power surrounding her. So she created traps with her powers all around her and above. But her powers against Mundus were not enough, it was useless.

Mundus' three eyed form appeared above Trish, releasing a great amount of lightning towards her, but her traps could only hold the attack for a few seconds, which she used to evade it.

Vergil moved fast to protect Trish. He had once failed to protect his mother, he didn't want to fail Trish as well.

"Your powers are useless against me, Trish" Mundus mocked as he released beams of lightning again.

Trish was paralyzed, for a moment she kept pensive and remembered about what the Oracle had told her. What if now they can't defeat Mundus? Had she changed the future that much? But what future? This was about to end... She kept thinking.

Vergil got on the way to protect Trish; he noticed she was motionless and those attacks would surely kill her. He received a similar attack as that which killed Griffon. Vergil yelled violently in pain as the lightning burned his body. He switched to demon form to lower the damage, but still, Mundus' power was immense.

Mundus simply laughed grotesquely. "You see how she just leads you to your downfall? Ha-ha-ha-ha..."

"Vergil!" Trish yelled petrified. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to feel guilty for his death. Not after Dante had finally freed him from Mundus.

After the attack, Vergil lost his Devil Trigger and collapsed on the ground. His body hit the ground strongly; his face against the ground. But his eyes were wide opened. He hadn't lost consciousness, but he was in a sort of shock.

Trish ran to his side and started moving his body to make him react. "Vergil! Vergil...!" She yelled desperate.

"Might controls everything... and might is what you lack..." Mundus said to Vergil with a sinister laughter. He rapidly moved within the cavern and stopped above Trish's head. "I don't want to kill you... just yet" He said simply as his power made Trish float in the air and she vanished together with Mundus into the nothingness.

"Trish..." Vergil said breathless, reaching out for her. He was perplexed with Mundus' words, slightly shaking on the ground. His eyes were still wide open and his expression still of shock. He had failed Trish and let Mundus take her.

Suddenly Trish was thrown to the floor in Mundus' Chamber, the huge Cathedral, where his statue sitting on a throne is displayed. She sat up and stared at Mundus' statue.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled.

"Dante is approaching" Mundus said simply as his power elevated Trish in the air and pushed her above the huge doors, keeping her hands cuffed at the wall. She was hanging on the wall with her arms opened, as if she were hung on a cross.

Meanwhile, Dante continued his way through the living caves of the Underworld, fighting this Nobody creatures. He had a strange feeling about Trish.

Dante found the Gates leading to Mundus, but they were sealed by demonic power. There was a huge heart that needed to be reactivated in order to break the seal. But Dante had to take a different path that just led to more of these Nobodies and as he killed them, the path cleared to let him go on. He needed to hurry, to unlock the huge Gates to Mundus' hiding place.

All the path through the caves was plagued by these weird snakes protruding from the walls. Dante felt it was like walking within living tissue, through an infected vessel, but he finally reached to a higher level of the cave holding the huge heart. He activated a disc, reviving the heart, making it pump again, thus breaking the seal to those Gates of Mundus' Cathedral.

Excitement and madness started flowing throughout Dante's body. He had finally reached the real battleground. The place he was looking for since they arrived to Mallet Island, to confront the supposed most powerful demon ever known.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you are liking this, please leave your reviews, comments, thoughts. Let me know what you think.

Till next chap. ;) Stay tuned.


	5. Prince Of Darkness

**AN:** Hello everyone, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 "Prince of Darkness"**

At last, Dante stood before those massive doors leading to Mundus' temple. "Finally, I'll get to see your face and only one will be left standing..." He said with a devilish grin. He hadn't found Trish yet, but he was sure they would meet soon; as well as Vergil. He opened the huge doors and entered calmly, walking towards an impressive and massive statue of what seemed like an angel sitting on a throne.

Dante chuckled. He couldn't believe it himself, **_this_** was the most powerful demon in the Underworld? A statue? He battled thousands of demons to come all the way here for this?

Suddenly a voice was heard. "Again, I must face a Sparda... strange fate. Isn't it?" Mundus' voice resounded around the huge temple.

Dante felt confident of this battle. "Strange and ironic that it will end the same way" He stood before the statue. It was weird how Mundus' grotesque voice emanated from the statue. So his real form should be inside.

Mundus chuckled. "Irony has favored you this time. Look there..." A strange beam of white light emanated from the statue's chest.

Dante turned towards the place the light revealed. "Trish!" He yelled as he saw her cuffed with her arms opened, hanging from the highest level of the temple. Suddenly he panicked and desperation overflowed his body.

"Don't even think about it. Blink, she dies!" Mundus said menacing.

Dante couldn't help to enrage. Trish's face could only denote fear. "What did you do to her!" He yelled as he turned to look at him. "You..." He was suddenly cut short by three large red lasers that pierced his chest, shoulder and stomach. "Arghh..." Dante groaned in pain.

"Dante!" Trish recovered consciousness when she heard him scream. She kept motionless waiting for Mundus' next move.

"You thought you could deceive me... ha-ha-ha-ha... Fools! You two will pay for your betrayal with the life of your unborn child..." Mundus said mad.

Trish set free from her tethers trying to reach Dante.

"Don't you dare to touch her!" Dante grunted. The lasers were still burning him from inside and now lightning surrounded each laser as they slowly began to vanish, but they damaged Dante even more.

Trish panicked when she saw another powerful beam about to be fired from Mundus' forehead. It was directed to Dante. She didn't hesitate and got on the way, pushing Dante aside.

Dante's eyes opened widely. He tried getting Trish out of the way; he didn't think she could withstand an attack like that. It was him who should protect her. But everything happened so fast, it was too late. "Trish no!" He yelled.

Just before the powerful beam could reach Trish, Vergil arrived to the temple. He tried helping Trish, teleporting and getting on the way, but it was too late as well. He managed just to appear beside her.

Trish just turned her face to a side and closed her eyes, ready to receive the attack.

Dante and Vergil were left breathless and shocked. An incredible power had emanated from Trish's stomach, protecting her from the powerful beam. It had been so powerful that Dante, Vergil and even Trish herself had been pushed backwards with the collision of powers, but the one emanated from Trish was even more powerful, deflecting Mundus' power.

Trish was breathless, she reached a hand to her stomach and thought that perhaps the Oracle wasn't as wrong as she thought.

Mundus was perplexed. He couldn't understand how could Trish possess such power that even surpassed his. It was impossible.

Trish just grinned. And now she felt confident that together they could destroy Mundus.

Both Dante and Vergil rapidly reached Trish, standing on each side of her. "How did you do that!" They both said perplexed.

"It wasn't me..." Trish said staring down, touching her stomach. But now, even she was scared of this unborn child with incredible power.

"Useless scum... how could you achieve that power!" Mundus growled and fired another powerful beam from his forehead.

Dante simply turned towards Mundus full of rage. His eyes had turned a deep red and his body surrounded by a powerful red aura, deflecting that powerful beam, sending back at Mundus. "How much longer are you going to keep zapping? Come out and show yourself Mundus!" He said enraged.

Just as the beam hit the statue, it made it crack. It started shattering as an incredibly white light emanated from within, revealing Mundus' true form. A demon huge in size, his body was full of light and enormous white feathered wings protruded from his back. He seemed nothing more than a fallen angel; a disgrace to the heavens, exiled and forced to live in hell where he belongs, through the Hell Gates of Mallet Island.

"Those eyes... deep in them I see the same light as in Sparda's eyes" Mundus said seriously as he fixed his stare on Dante.

Vergil impressed with Dante's power. _How can he be that strong?_ He wondered. He couldn't help to feel envious and wondered at what point had he gained all that power, that the difference between them is now great. He couldn't help to enrage. "Silence!" He shouted. He was having flashbacks of his childhood, remembering how Dante always obtained what he wanted, no matter what it was, let it be a toy, food, even his mother's attention. Strength and more power were his reason to remain in the Underworld after their last encounter. And now it was Dante who gained that power. But how? How could it be possible? How could it be possible that all for which he fought for and struggled to obtain, Dante had accomplished and without a struggle? He had to suffer and live a miserable life in the pursuit of his goals and for what? All had been in vain. Dante always had to ruin everything for him. How much he despises him. "We're not here to chatter! This means war!" He growled in anger.

"What is the matter, Vergil?" Mundus said slowly then chuckled. "It seems I was mistaken with the brothers. No one has been able to defeat Dante, not even you. You turned out to be my worst servant and a shame to the Sparda bloodline..."

"I never served you..." Vergil grumbled. His breathing began turning heavy and his chest started moving in and out with every breath.

"Might controls everything, isn't it?" Mundus said wickedly. "It's a shame you could never reach it, but Dante did..." He said to sow discord between the two brothers.

Dante knew Vergil pretty well. "Don't listen to him Vergil, that's bullshit..." He knew Mundus just wanted to make them fight. "...he just wants to put you against me..."

Vergil just grinned. "I have my own will. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do, much less you, Dante..." He turned and glared at Dante. "...I thought you knew me better, and to think we are twins..." He Devil Triggered then noticed Dante carried a new sword. The Sparda.

Dante knew perfectly that in order to defeat Mundus, they'd need all power possible, that meant they needed to use their devil form at all times, no matter what, and working together of course. So he Devil Triggered and launched towards Mundus. But before he could reach him, he was attacked from behind. He was flying towards Mundus, but he stopped and turned around.

"Vergil no..." Trish murmured to herself.

"Vergil!" Dante yelled in his hoarse demonic voice. Vergil was already directing hits at Dante in the air. "This is not the time to fight! If you wanna fight me, we gotta kill Mundus first!" He said as he evaded all of Vergil's hits.

"I will never fight by your side... this is my war!" Vergil yelled enraged. "Do not interfere!"

Dante caught Vergil's fists. "This is **_our_** war. He's the one responsible for **_our_** mother's death!" He said struggling to keep Vergil restrained.

"A mother who never cared for me!" Vergil said with hatred. "A mother who abandoned me to save _you_!"

"You ran away! You don't know how things happened!" Dante said mad as he punched Vergil's face.

Mundus enjoyed their battle and made the most of the time to attack them from behind.

Dante and Vergil were fighting in the air when Mundus directed numerous attacks towards them. Stacks of fire balls and needle-like lasers rained over their heads. It was Vergil who could see all the attacks coming their way. Then Trish hurried up to their side and with her powers she set traps all around them to protect them a little, but Dante could see how Vergil paralyzed for a moment and how all attacks reflected in his eyes. He turned around, wrapped an arm around Trish's waist and flew higher escaping the attacks. The same second they moved, the attacks clashed with the traps, some were deflected but destroyed the traps and some others could penetrate, reaching Vergil; although the damage on him wasn't that great for he was still in his demon form.

Dante handed Alastor to Trish, she kept flying beside him when Dante Devil Triggered once more into an even more impressive demon form with wings. Vergil turned to look at him mouth agape.

"Ha-ha-ha... yours are truly the powers of Sparda..." Mundus scoffed to Dante in a mix of amazement and mock. "...this is turning more interesting than I thought"

Trish also surprised after seeing Dante with that demon form resembling his father's.

Suddenly Mundus wrapped his body with his huge wings and started spinning, flying higher and as he spread his wings it was as if they were teleported to outer space. A more decent and vast battleground to fight. Such was Mundus' power, he could even control his surroundings and turn them into whatever he wanted.

Vergil was still amazed, how could Dante possess that power and that sword? Had he really surpassed Sparda's power? He couldn't help it. His body filled with rage and greed. Mundus was not even paying attention to him.

Mundus moved much farther away from them, directing numerous attacks towards them. With the power Dante possesses now, he could attack from afar while Vergil and Trish could only attack from a close range.

Dante kept advancing, dodging Mundus' attacks while he kept firing his power from his fists. He had to avoid the attacks from every direction, plus similar lightning attacks like those of Griffon. The entire battleground was filled with fireballs, lasers, lightning and huge rocks. Vergil and Trish tried advancing from the sides avoiding the attacks as they could.

"I'm not doing this for you!" Vergil yelled to Dante as he kept moving fast towards Mundus. "Mundus is mine..." He mumbled to himself.

"Whatever you say, bro..." Dante mumbled under his breath.

Vergil and Trish reached Mundus. With the help of Alastor and her lightning, Trish attacked Mundus' shield, breaking it after various attempts. Vergil summoned swords and attacked Mundus while he suddenly saw how a demonic force coming from Dante's chest took a demonic shape and attacked Mundus causing him great damage even from the distance. Right after, the shield built up again, protecting Mundus once more.

Vergil surprised with Dante's power. "Damn you Dante..." He said under his breath.

Trish noticed how much that attack hurt Mundus. "Keep doing that, Dante!" She yelled to him.

Still, Dante used a lot of power to do that, so he needed to recover a little to do it again. For his luck, the more he attacks, the faster he recovers. "Keep breaking his shield!" He yelled.

Suddenly a strange white light flashed through Mundus' core, releasing a huge white powerful laser which Dante evaded easily. He couldn't evade every attack though, but he evaded the most powerful ones, for they were coming from every direction.

Between Vergil and Trish they kept attacking Mundus and deflecting his attacks, breaking his shield much faster, giving Dante the time to attack. But the more Vergil witnessed the reach of Dante's power, the more it poisoned his head and soul.

And even faster than they had expected, Mundus was beginning to fall.

Dante attacked Mundus one last time. He seemed defeated. But as he slowly descended with his wings torn down, the battleground changed again. It was no longer outer space but a strange deserted, rocky place and surrounded by lava. Mundus collapsed on the hard rocks as if defeated. But strangely, Mundus rose up of destruction and seemed even more powerful than before. Half of his body was immersed in the lava, perhaps he used the power of his surroundings. He released numerous powerful lasers and Vergil was caught by 3 of them, just like Dante had, before their encounter. But this time the lasers were even more powerful. Vergil even lost his Devil Trigger and almost collapsed onto the ground, falling on his knees.

Both Trish and Dante yelled. "Vergil!"

Dante returned to human form and approached to Vergil to help him, but Vergil would never accept his help. Instead, he pushed him away in anger. He summoned swords and released them towards Dante. Dante evaded them easily.

"Get away from me, I don't need anything from you!" Vergil said mad.

Dante couldn't help to feel annoyed with Vergil's attitude. "Fine! Do as you please, just don't get in the way!"

The lasers on Vergil's chest finally disappeared leaving deep wounds on his chest and abdomen. "You're the one who got in my way!" He yelled as he launched towards Dante from behind.

Dante meant to keep fighting Mundus when he saw by the corner of his eye, Vergil's fist coming right at him. He turned around in a haste and started evading Vergil's attacks. Suddenly the earth started shaking, it seemed the end of the world. Rocks started levitating around Mundus and he began firing countless lasers and fire balls towards them. Trish's eyes opened widely as she saw the rain of attacks coming their way. The view was terrifying. And Vergil was just making them waste useful time.

"Dante...!" Trish yelled although hesitantly.

Dante turned his look and surprised like Trish. "Vergil!" He yelled as he held Vergil's fists. "This is pointless! You're wounded. You can't fight like this, not with me, much less with Mundus!" He yelled as he let go of his fists and punched him hard in the face, sending him a bit away, but no matter how far he pushed him away, he'd receive many attacks anyway.

As Vergil was falling back in the air he saw all those fireballs, pin lasers and rocks raining from the sky. He Devil Triggered to lower damage and rapidly summoned swords, that appeared around him, protecting him a little. He teleported and avoided other attacks, appearing right before Dante and attacking him with the swords. Dante had just Devil Triggered too and actually did not surprise when he felt Vergil's swords stab his flesh numerous times. He couldn't help to piss off, though.

"Why do you insist! We don't have time for this!" Dante yelled mad.

Trish was avoiding all attacks as she could, moving fast and using her powers to deflect them, but Mundus kept firing all kinds of lasers, lightning, fire balls nonstop. She turned towards Dante and noticed they were still fighting. She couldn't even get closer to Mundus and they were wasting valuable time.

Dante and Vergil were evading Mundus' attacks as they could while they kept fighting each other. But suddenly, both Dante and Vergil surprised when it was Trish who attacked Vergil from behind using her powers. Vergil felt all that powerful lightning shocking his whole body. He even returned to human form again and collapsed on the ground. He got on his knees trying to get up. "Trish? You? Why?" He said surprised and panting.

"I know how **_that_** feels..." Dante mocked.

"Dante is not your enemy..." Trish said mad.

Vergil managed to stand up, he turned and looked at her. "And you are?" He said panting. He could barely keep standing. "What did you do to me?" He said as he fell on one knee.

Trish shocked at Vergil's reaction. She turned her look down and watched how the lightning flowed through her hands. She didn't feel different. But perhaps even her power was increasing now. She kept pensive while the rain of destruction didn't cease.

Dante Devil Triggered again and started attacking Mundus shooting fireballs right at his core and trying to deflect all powerful attacks from reaching Trish or Vergil.

"Vergil, are you okay?" Trish worried and tried to help him stand up again.

"I'm fine!" Vergil said pestered as he stood up and struggled to keep standing. "Let's end this"

Trish moved closer to Vergil. "Your wounds haven't healed" She said worried.

"If I use my demon form, they will heal faster, you don't have to worry about me..." He said serious and with his usual cold tone. "Trish...?" He said strangely softer. "...if something happens to me, can you promise me something?"

Trish frowned surprised at Vergil's sudden change. "Yes, anything"

"I have a son... in Fortuna City" He said slowly.

"What!" Trish said surprised. "But when- how-...?"

Vergil didn't even let her finish or even let her gather her thoughts.

"He must be around 10 by now. I've never met him, for I've been in hell all these years..." Vergil said calmly as he took Trish's hands in his. "...find him and give him the home he deserves" He said to Trish as behind them, the sight was apocalyptic.

"But what about his mother?" Trish asked.

"He doesn't have a mother. The last thing I knew was that the bitch abandoned him in a Church or some kind of orphanage" Vergil said with certain hatred.

"Okay. I won't stop until I find him, I promise. But if you live, you will do the same" She made him promise.

Vergil just nodded once and held her hands tighter.

Suddenly, Dante was struck by this immensely powerful white laser. He was cast towards Vergil and Trish's direction. It had been so strong that he even lost his Devil Trigger. Even the sound of it when it struck his body was like that of an explosion.

Dante stood up fast. "I wouldn't mind a little help, if you're done talking, that is" He said sarcastic as he once more Devil Triggered into Sparda's demon form.

"I thought you were strong enough to defeat him yourself, but it seems all this tremendous power of yours is too much for you to handle" Vergil mocked.

"Well, it's a lot more than what you will ever get to handle" Dante retorted.

Vergil couldn't help to infuriate. Trish noticed, so she took his hands. "C'mon, let's help him. Together we can defeat Mundus" Trish said calmly.

Vergil just twisted his lips in annoyance. The idea of having to help Dante, just disgusted him. But then he turned to look at him and saw him fighting Mundus alone, and all that power he possessed and he couldn't believe Mundus could withstand that much. That meant that even Mundus had gotten much stronger. But what could he do without Yamato, without any weapon to fight with? He then saw Trish leaping from the ground to higher rocky levels to reach closer to Mundus. Even she was wielding a sword and in her state, she didn't fear for her life and battled against Mundus recklessly. No wonder Dante fell in love with her. But he couldn't be left behind so he followed Trish and leapt to another rocky level closer to Mundus. He Devil Triggered and turned to look at Trish, who smiled pleased.

Mundus directed more attacks to Vergil and Trish, they were starting to become a very annoying hindrance to him. Receiving both their attacks plus Dante's, was damaging him greatly. He was getting weaker and weaker, and while Vergil and Trish were still at great condition, Dante was using a lot of demonic power to attack Mundus like he was and he felt weaker with every blast of energy.

Vergil couldn't help to notice, he turned towards Dante and saw he lost his demon form and with the help of the Sparda he managed to keep standing. But he was exhausted. Dante held from the hilt of the Sparda and fell on one knee. Vergil approached to Dante.

"You finish him brother..." Dante said gasping as he handed Vergil the Sparda.

Vergil surprised a lot. He felt his body overfill with power just by holding the sword. He felt confident now. He turned towards Mundus, he Devil triggered and launched towards him wielding the massive Sparda.

Trish kept using Alastor in a Round Trip and directing her lightning right into Mundus' core. Vergil landed right on the rocky level in front of Mundus, he took Dante's place now. He wielded the Sparda with ease and every time he waved the sword about, incredible power was released through it, reaching Mundus and damaging him even more.

Dante straightened up and grinned at the sight in front of him. He was a bit tired but not exhausted. He could keep fighting without a problem, but he knew Vergil needed that. He needed to feel in control of the battle.

It seemed Mundus was finally losing. Dante leapt towards Trish, he held her tight by the waist and carried her back to a safer place.

Vergil flew closer to Mundus and slashed at his core, which seemed to be his weak point. He prepared for the final blow. Mundus was finally falling, but before he'd lose at Vergil's might, he released one last powerful laser right from his core. Vergil was too close to evade it and it was too fast and with all of Mundus' remaining power. Vergil was thrown back by the power, losing his Devil Trigger and the Sparda in the process.

Dante moved fast to reach the sword. "Vergil!" He yelled as he grabbed the sword before it reached the lava.

Vergil fell just before Trish's feet. "Vergil..." She said worried as she crouched beside him. She took his hand and held it tight.

Dante launched at Mundus one last time and slashed the Sparda, releasing all his power through the sword, giving him that one last blow to finish him.

Mundus started growling as he levitated from the lava he once controlled. The shell of his body was beginning to tear apart along with his feathered wings. He was sort of disintegrating, losing that Godly form he once possessed. He seemed to have disappeared through the skies and once again the surrounding changed and they were back at Mundus' Cathedral.

Trish ran towards Dante and embraced him.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked. Trish just nodded. "I told you I'd get us all out of here alive" He said calmly and satisfied with their achievements. Things had worked out just as he had planned or at least he thought so. He kissed her lips softly and kept embracing her for a moment. He then turned towards Vergil and to his surprise, he was gone. He was no longer there. "Where's Vergil?" He said suddenly agitated. "He was there just a moment ago..."

Trish turned to the place Vergil was and started looking everywhere around, looking for him. "Where could he have gone? He wasn't at his best like to vanish like that"

"I know..." Dante said disappointed and somewhat pissed. After all they went through together, the three of them, Vergil has turned his back against them and walked away without saying a single word, again.

"We must find him before we leave this place, Dante" Trish insisted.

"He can stay in hell for all I care. If he survived in hell for all these years, I'm sure he can withstand some more. Besides, if he chose solitude over family, that's his call" Dante said emotionless. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place" He said coldly as he turned around and started walking away.

"Dante..." Trish whispered then followed him.

Before they left Mundus' Throne Room the entire place started shaking. It seemed the Island would soon explode. It was just a matter of time before the entire Castle in Mallet Island would shatter to the ground.

"What the..." Dante said surprised. "We gotta get out of here! This place is gonna blow up to pieces!" He yelled as he took Trish's hand and started running all the way back. "Damn you Mundus!" Dante muttered.

They needed to return to the Castle to escape, they needed to cross to the human world now. Demons were still out there, waiting for them. Still, they couldn't let them escape, much less after their Master's fall. Blades weren't enough to stop Dante, but at least they could slow them down.

Together, Dante and Trish got rid of the demons, trying not to stay for long in every chamber. They finally reached to the portal to cross and return to the Castle. It led them to the Cathedral where Dante battled Phantom for the first time. They emerged from the same puddle Dante had traveled through, and on this side, Marionettes awaited them.

Large pieces of rubble were falling off from the ceilings and walls. And somehow, even after Mundus' downfall, his minions were still alive. Every corner in the Castle was infested with demons; Blades, Marionettes, Sin Scissors, Death Scythes, even demon bugs.

Dante and Trish had to get rid of them in order to escape from the damned Island and the demons were slowing their pace. Now everything in the Castle was completely dark, but they reached the main corridor in the Castle and after killing every single demon they managed to break the demonic seal from one of the doors. They entered to the room, and as soon as they did, the floor tore to pieces right where they were standing and they ended up in the sewers. Pieces of rubble kept falling over their heads. They looked around and it seemed planned. Each large piece of rubble fell right in front of the only door, blocking the only exit. This could only be one being's deeds, Mundus.

When a strange and huge white portal appeared before their eyes, they could prove themselves right.

Trish knew what was about to happen. "Not again..." She whispered.

The portal began flashing with an intense white light. "I knew it..." Dante said cocky.

Suddenly Mundus emerged from the portal, or rather, what was left of him. A grotesque form, with that marble skin torn to pieces from his chest and arms. The room wasn't big enough for him so he was crawling. It seemed his true form was still hidden inside of that marble, for the parts of his body where it was torn apart, revealed an even more grotesque orange-yellowish skin. And it seemed lava flowed through his veins, giving his exposed parts a fluid-like appearance. Many arms protruded from his opened chest. His appearance was simply disgusting, monstrous.

"The Gate has been opened. You are not getting away. This is where you'll all die!" Mundus yelled, struggling to survive, still putting up a fight.

"We're not going anywhere! Besides, there's no place to go, look around! _This_ will be your burial ground as well!" Dante said pointing at Mundus' grotesque form. "Trish, stay back. I'll finish him!"

"But Dante, time's running out" She said worried.

Dante started attacking Mundus with the Sparda. He Devil Triggered and with every slash of the sword, he kept tearing the rest of his body apart.

Mundus fired a green laser from his mouth that hit almost every part in the room, Dante evaded it and rapidly turned towards Trish.

"Trish!" Dante saw Trish evaded it too, but the room they were fighting in was too small. He couldn't risk Trish that much. He needed to eliminate Mundus and fast. He launched towards him and slashed at his face, revealing his true face. A three-eyed and quite sickening. Dante knew it'd be a matter of blasts to kill him for good. But the place kept shaking and falling apart. They were really running out of time.

Trish felt that was it, their end and Mundus just kept slowing them down. "Dante!" She yelled desperate.

Dante turned to look at her and surprised.

"Use my power!" She gathered a great amount of lightning in her hands and sent it to Dante.

Dante caught her power and surprised as he felt that incredible power flowing through his hands. "Okay!" He felt even more confident now. There was no way they would lose, this was not going to be their end. Their story was just beginning. He was still in his Devil Trigger form. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and fired two bullets with all that power and his own. Pink and yellow incredibly powerful shots fired through his guns. "Jackpot!" He was even pushed back by the immense power. "Wo!" He said surprised. He recovered his human form and watched how Mundus was defeated and sent back through the portal, locked away into the Hell Gate.

"Looks like we have a winner!" Trish said with a devilish smile.

"No!" Mundus yelled defeated. "That child shouldn't be born! Dante, I will return and I will rule this world!"

"Goodbye! And when you do come back, give my regards to my son, will ya?" Dante just grinned and watched him disappear through the portal.

Mundus was finally swallowed in through his own portal. But Mallet Island never ceased shaking, it was about to explode.

"Dante!" Trish ran towards Dante and embraced him by the waist. "Dante, what now?" She said sobbing. "The Island is about to explode any moment..." She stared at him with crystal eyes. Her tears ran down her cheeks. "Was this all in vain?"

"Baby..." Dante wiped off her tears with his thumbs. "...devils never cry. I promised you I would get us out of here alive and that's what I'll do" He embraced her to his chest and tried to think of something to escape. He couldn't settle his thoughts with all that destruction surrounding them, but he was not breaking his promise.

"But too late..." She said staring into Dante's eyes in doubt.

"No Trish, it's never too late" He said staring deep into her eyes.

Suddenly the part of the ceiling above them tore to pieces and the jet fell in the sewers. "And we humans, never give up. C'mon!" He said as he took her hand and motioned her to climb in.

Dante prayed that thing still worked. He tried to start it and it didn't work. "Shit!"

Trish noticed he was struggling to start it. The place kept shaking and rubble falling off. Then she used some of her power and directed it right into the engine. She could hear explosions behind them. The place was already exploding. "Dante!"

Dante tried again and it worked. He flew the thing in a rush and used the cannons to shoot the walls and escape. He kept firing to destroy rocky formations on their way as well as pillars, while the Island began exploding at different sections. The blast wave was just behind them looking for an exit just like them. Trish could feel the heat from the fire almost eating up on them.

"Dante, speed up!" Trish yelled as she shut her eyes. She just didn't want to see more. Suddenly she felt an intense light on her eyes, she opened them and saw they had finally escaped from the Island. She turned her look back and saw how the Island exploded completely. The blast wave had been really close to them, that it's force even propelled them away from the Island.

"Yee-ha... yeah!" Dante yelled excited to be out of there, he recovered control of the jet and just flew steadily.

"I didn't know you knew how to fly a jet" Trish said happy.

"Me neither..." Dante chuckled.

Trish got up from her seat which was behind Dante's and grabbed hold from Dante's seat. "Thank you Dante, you did it" She said softly as she touched his shoulder.

" _We_ did it" Dante said lovingly as he put a hand over hers and smirked. "And you are finally free from the Prince of Darkness"

"Oh Mundus?" Trish said playfully. "Let's never mention his name again. I have to thank you for that too"

"Well that was my pleasure" Dante said with a smile. "Now, I'd recommend you get back to your seat, 'cause I don't know where the hell we are, but I wanna land this thing" He said playfully.

"But Dante, we're still so far away from your shop" Trish complained worried.

"You know where it is?" Dante said surprised.

"Of course I do" She replied as she sat back on her seat.

"Well anyway, this thing is running out of gas and I don't want to fall into the water, or you're up for a dive?" Dante said jokey.

"Not really" Trish replied.

"That's what I thought. So I can see land from here, I'll land this thing there, then you can teleport us back to my shop, right?" Dante said hopefully.

"Oh, right. I hadn't thought of that" She said marveled. "Let's do it!" But then she turned a little hesitant. "But do you know how to land this thing?" She wondered a little worried.

"Nah, don't worry. If I could fly this thing, I can surely land it" Dante said simply. "At any rate, we can always jump off before we crash" He said jokey.

"What a relief..." Trish said sarcastic with her usual sensual tone but still happy. "It feels so good to be free, I can even see everything more beautiful, the sky is so clear, so blue!"

"The sky is fair, it'll always be above everyone's head, no different" Dante said satisfied. "Let's not forget though, the Underworld's evil is still alive, they will someday return"

"I know" Trish said emotionless. "But we have other things to worry about now" She said softly as she touched her stomach.

"Tell me about it!" Dante said with a chuckle.

But Trish kept pensive. After all what happened, she couldn't help to wonder if she was really carrying evil within her, or if it was just another hybrid baby like Dante, with a noble heart and feelings. "Dante?" She asked. "Do you think our son could be evil?"

"What?" Dante got a bit confused with the question. "It's my son who we're talking about, not Vergil's. So no, I don't think so"

"Dante, I'm serious" Trish said giggling. "And Vergil is not evil"

"That's 'cause you don't know him like I do" Dante mocked.

She suddenly remembered the promise she made to Vergil. "I don't think his son could be evil either" She said serious.

"Wo. You speak of him as if he really had a son!" Dante surprised. "Oh-oh..."

"Speaking of which..." Trish was meaning to tell Dante about the promise when all of a sudden, the jet's controls started failing and an alarm started ringing. "What's that?" Trish wondered a little worried.

"The bell for our next stop!" Dante said jokey as the jet started descending abruptly. He stood up from his seat, he carried Trish in his arms, Devil Triggered and flew to the nearest Island. Just before he landed on safe ground, he returned to his human form, landing with delicacy. "Are you okay?" He asked lovingly, keeping Trish in his arms.

"Never been better" She said grinning enticingly. "Safe and sound as you promised" Dante put her down and embraced her to his chest.

They kissed softly for a little while. "Now, do your magic" Dante whispered softly to her ear.

"I think I have..." Trish said sultrily feeling his erection.

Dante chuckled. "I mean the teleportation thing"

"Oh, right" She said giggling. She kept embracing him when her body surrounded in golden lightning and they vanished from the Island, appearing right outside of Dante's shop.

"Home, sweet home" Dante said with a sigh. And strangely, his place looked fixed from the outside. "Hm, funny, it's not as we left it" He said confused.

"The shop?" Trish wondered.

"Yeah. Let's go inside" Dante said as he wrapped an arm around Trish's waist, they climbed up the few stairs to the main doors, then Dante opened the door with naturalness. "What the..." He exclaimed surprised. "Hey, that's my chair!" He complained.

Morrison was sitting behind Dante's desk with his feet up on it, just like Dante does. "Oh, you're back!" He straightened up on the chair and more than surprised with Dante's sudden return, he was surprised of his company. He saw the portrait on Dante's desk and confused a little. He found a great resemblance to Dante's deceased mother on her, but it couldn't be. He stood up from the chair and cleared his throat. "I see you brought company..."

"Oh yeah, this is Trish" He introduced them.

Morrison walked closer to them.

"Trish, this is Morrison, he works for me" Dante said simply then noticed Morrison's face of discontent. "Well,he brings me jobs from time to time" He corrected himself.

"Oh, pleased to meet you" Said Trish.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine..." Said Morrison as he took Trish's hand and kissed it.

Dante turned to look at Morrison and raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "So... you fixed the place, huh?"

"What?" Morrison said innocently at Dante's jealousy. He let go of Trish's hand and straightened up. "Yeah, I did. And you owe me 2 grand" He said simply.

"Well, I didn't ask you to fix it, that was your call, besides, this gorgeous babe here ain't paying me for the last job, so I got no money now" Dante said simply as he walked behind his desk and threw himself on his chair with his feet up as usual. He put his arms behind his head and tried to relax.

"Wo, wo, wait. What do you mean she ain't paying ya?" He asked Dante then turned towards Trish. "You're a customer?"

"Not exactly..." Trish said hesitantly.

"She requested my help" Said Dante.

"I did not. I didn't want you to go!" Trish protested.

Morrison turned to look at Trish confused. "What was the job again?"

"To kill the Emperor of the Underworld" She said simply and with a sultry voice.

Morrison surprised. "Sounds heavy..." He turned to look at Dante. "And did you go?"

"Of course I did" Dante said simply. "I was not gonna let that opportunity slip from my hands"

"What do you mean?" Morrison didn't quite understand.

"Mundus, the Emperor of the Underworld resurrected. He was the one responsible for my mother's death and my... well you know the story" He said to Morrison.

"Oh, I see. It was personal then. So you went to hell, no wonder you took your time to return" Morrison said looking down.

"And if I wanted to free Trish from Mundus, I needed to kill him" Dante added.

"Free? From Mundus? I don't get it" Morrison said confused again.

"Let me explain Dante" She said. She turned towards Morrison. "The thing is I was created by Mundus, he was my Master and I had to lure Dante to hell, that was my mission, but I couldn't..." Trish started saying when Dante interrupted her.

"Long story short, one thing led to another and we're having a baby" Dante said simply.

Morrison's eyes opened widely. He was perplexed just for what Trish was saying and he couldn't believe his ears after Dante spoke. "What!"

Dante turned to look at Morrison innocently. "What, what?"

Morrison then turned towards Trish again. "You're pregnant..." He said slowly. "...with Dante's child..."

"Yes..." Trish said simply.

Morrison was speechless. "But you just met!"

"So what?" Said Dante. "It was love at first sight" He said a bit annoyed as he stood up. "Listen, we just got back from the demon world and we're tired as hell. We would love to have some rest" He approached half way to the doors, leading Morrison to the exit.

"Just a minute. I understand you're tired, but I wanna get this straight. She's a devil, and you're a half-devil..." Said Morrison while he walked to the doors. "... so what will the baby be?"

"A devil with a human heart, how should I know?" Dante said foolish as he opened the door.

Trish just kept pensive.

Morrison began stuttering. "It's just scary enough to think you're reproducing, and now with a devil, imagine how powerful the kid can be... if you're just a half-devil and managed to kill the most powerful demon in the world, what could this kid do?" Morrison said rambling on already.

Trish couldn't help to remember the Oracle's words and worry more. She turned to look at Morrison but it was evident she was worried.

Morrison looked at her and noticed her worry. "But don't listen to this old man. I guess all I have to say now is congratulations for your future son" He said as he walked out of the Devil May Cry.

"Thank you..." Trish said slowly and quietly.

"Yeah, thanks, goodbye!" Dante said sarcastic then shut the door. He turned to look at Trish. "Hey, why the long face?"

"Dante, we need to talk" Trish said serious.

"What's the matter? You're not worried about what Morrison implied, are you?" Dante said foolishly.

"Dante, it's not just what he said" She took Dante by the arm and led him to the large sofa. She sat next to him but they turned to face each other. "Dante..." She said as she lowered her look. "...in Mallet Island I went to this secret realm and spoke to an Oracle..."

Dante was trying to swallow his laughter. "An Oracle?"

"Yes Dante, this isn't funny. She said I had changed the timeline or something and our entire future" Trish kept talking, Dante just seemed to listen. "She said this baby was not meant to be, it was not yet the time"

"So... you were not supposed to end up with me, is that what you're saying?" Dante asked.

"No. She said we were meant to be, what was not, was _this_ particular baby" Trish said serious.

"So we were having kids in the future" Dante said simply. "What's the difference then, now, in five years, ten..."

"She said this baby was gonna be incredibly powerful even more than you" Trish said intriguing.

"Well that's logical. I surpassed my father's power, it's only reasonable that our son surpasses my power at some point" Dante was trying to prove Trish wrong.

"Dante, she said he would be incredibly powerful even since birth" Trish said serious. "That he could be the Savior or even the world's doom" She said scared.

"Trish, you can't believe all that bullshit that woman told you. Anyone can be good or evil, is not something you are born with and it all depends on how we raise him, right?" He stared at Trish deeply, trying to convince her that everything was alright. "Our son it's not the devil, he is a devil but so would be any other child we have"

"She said he'd want to be the only one, that he would destroy me from the inside so I become sterile after he's born..." Trish said scared.

"That's enough!" Dante said pissed. "That woman was just poisoning your head! I don't want to hear a word about it from now on, alright?"

Trish just nodded. Dante had just stood up from the couch when Trish took his hand and stopped him. "There's something else you must now" She said serious.

"Now what?" Dante said bothered. He sat again beside Trish.

"I promised something to Vergil and I want to fulfill his request" She said serious and softly.

Dante was taken aback at the situation. "What did he ask you to do?" He said intrigued.

"Turns out, he has a son in Fortuna City and he asked me to..." Trish was suddenly interrupted by Dante.

"What!" Dante couldn't believe his ears. "Vergil has a son? Mother fucker... and what did he ask you to do? To look for him, take care of him and give him the life he won't give him?" He said annoyed.

"Well yeah..." Trish said simply.

"Yeah, of course. No wonder he suddenly vanished without leaving a single trace, what a prick!" Dante said with disbelief.

"Dante, he's your nephew, part of your family, are you gonna turn your back on him?" Trish asked.

"What! So he can run away from his problems and I have to take responsibility for them? No way!" Dante said settled as he stood up from the couch again. "If Vergil had died, yeah I'd consider it, but the prick got away. He could've returned with us and look for him himself, but no. Instead he backed out like he always does"

"Dante he has no one, he was abandoned in a Church or some orphanage when he was born, he doesn't know his family and we can change that" Trish kept insisting.

"Listen, Trish. Don't think I'm an ogre here, but I have no money now and we have a baby on the way. I can't take care of both of them" Dante retorted. "I'm sure he's alright where he is"

"I can work hard and help you get more money. I'll join you and together we can earn more. I promised him" Trish said worried.

"Trish, I would love you to join me for jobs, but you're pregnant and I'm not gonna risk you. I risked you enough with Mundus" Dante said serious.

"Dante you saw what happened there, this baby protects me from evil, I don't need you to protect me" She said simply.

"Ouch, you hurt my manliness. All I want is to protect you and my son and now you say you don't need me and all you care about it my stupid brother's son" Dante said mad. He turned away from Trish and meant to go upstairs to his room.

"Dante wait!" Trish tried to stop him.

Dante stopped at the middle of the stairs.

"That's not what I meant. I do need you and he needs you too" She said touching her belly. "It's just... I'm concerned for him. I didn't have a childhood, I don't know what it's like, and I don't know what you went through after your mother's death, what it was like to be alone as a child, to grow up without your parents. But I do know, we can change his life and give him a real family" She said serious.

Dante took a deep breath. He came down the stairs and embraced Trish to his chest. "Alright, when we get more money, the enough to take care of him too, we will look for him, okay?"

Trish just nodded and smiled satisfied.

"What do we know about him?" Dante asked.

"Only that he lives in Fortuna and that he must be around 10" Said Trish.

"Are you serious?" Dante said surprised. "And after ten years he cares about his son. Asshole!" He said shaking his head. "Do we know the name at least?"

"Not that I know of" Trish said innocently.

"Perfect! Now's a quest!" Dante said annoyed. "As if we needed more problems"

"Don't worry Dante. We will find him. We just need to look for a kid with white hair" Trish said sweetly.

"Oh, I'm not worried. But when we do find him, he has to know the kind of father he has. Man! I'm starting to think the kid was his reason to remain in hell since that time we battled each other in the Underworld. If I would've known, I would've dragged him out of there no matter what. I wouldn't have let him back out like that!"

"Well, he must have had his reasons" Trish said simply.

"Oh, so now you defend him" Dante replied.

"No. I'm just saying" Trish said as Dante went to sit back on the sofa.

"The only thing he cares about is gaining more power" Dante lamented himself. He put his hands over his face. He didn't want to keep talking about this. "I can't believe we are twins" He suddenly moved his arms when he felt Trish sat next to him. She cuddled up to his chest and he just embraced her. "We are so different" He remembered what Vergil mentioned before, that at least he had chosen wisely, who to have a son with.

"I know" Trish whispered. "That's why I fell in love with you" She said with a smile.

"Right. You met my brother before meeting me. You never felt attracted to him?" Dante asked foolish.

"Well, he's definitely attractive..." Trish started saying.

"Never mind, don't tell me. I don't wanna know" He replied.

Dante closed his eyes and just grinned. They stayed in the couch for a while, then suddenly Dante felt Trish's hand at his crotch. He couldn't help to get hard in seconds. Then Trish simply unbuckled his belt and zipped down his trousers. She reached her hand inside his underwear pulling out his cock. She started rubbing it enticingly.

"Oh baby..." Dante moaned. "... this is exactly what I needed to- relax..." He just laid his head back and closed his eyes while Trish reached her lips to his cock. She started teasing the tip before she made his cock disappear in her mouth. "Ohh... Trish..." He shivered at the feel of her tongue and lips eating it all up. He felt how the tip reached her throat and beyond, and how it squeezed it hard. "Oh yeah baby, keep it slow..." He kept moaning for a while, so relaxed. He felt his body weaken as he unwittingly crawled to climax. He didn't want it to end, but it was something inevitable. Suddenly Dante felt all the adrenaline flowing throughout his body. His heart speeded up like mad, he couldn't control his moans. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna... ohh..." His body clenched as his elixir burst out.

Trish grabbed his cock tightly and felt how it pulsated strongly with every burst of cum. Her mouth filled in an instant; she straightened up and swallowed while Dante kept spewing out with great force. God knows where it ended up.

"How can you cum so much?" Trish said surprised.

Dante just chuckled. "Do you know what we need..." He said breathing heavily. Trish just stared at him. "A hot bath..."

Trish licked a spot beside her lips, where a drop of cum had escaped her mouth. She just stared at him and grinned.

* * *

 **AN** : I know the story seemed to be coming to an end, but this is not the game, and it's barely starting, so you can expect more chapters coming next.

Hope you enjoyed reading, leave your reviews, comments, thoughts...thank you and till next chap ;)


End file.
